The Meaning Of Family
by NightStalker22
Summary: After that fateful Halloween night Harry is taken to the Dursley's, Sirius is having none of that and decides he needs to rescue Harry. DarkHarry, VampHarry, Character bashing, manipulativeDumbles. Not much of a summary, sorry. This is Slash HPSB, WIP.
1. Chapter 1

The Meaning Of Family.

Pairing Harry/Sirius

Chapter 1

October 31st 1981,

Albus Dumbledore was on a mission, he had to get young Harry Potter out of the house and into his 'blood' relatives house as soon as possible, he was on a tight schedule as he was not only trying to get him away from here before the neighbours were aroused out of their beds and sticking their noses where they didn't belong, but he also had to make sure he got him out before Sirius Black came for him as his Godfather he has that right, but that will not help my plans for this young boy if I let that happen, so here he was under an invisibility spell leaving Godrics Hollow.

'I have to get this done as soon as possible', thought Albus, as he started walking forward.

"Well young child, you will be very useful when you are old enough to come to Hogwarts wont you?" Asked Albus, even though the boy couldn't answer he stared as if he understood.

"We better get you out of here before we have any visitors coming looking for you" Albus said, as he started walking down the path leading to the front gate.

Harry was quiet the rest of the journey to the one place he would never stay, the Dursleys.

Albus left him on the doorstep with a letter for Mr and Mrs Dursley to find the next time they opened the front door. As Albus was about to leave the driveway he stopped to look at Harry and said "until we meet again Harry you will be safe but i doubt you will be happy, but then again it will be better if you arent" then without another word he disappeared. Little did Albus know that in the shadows was a big black dog sitting watching their every move and listening to every word said, while thinking, 'that's what you think Dumbledore'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

One month later and Sirius was beside himself with anger he was currently standing in the shadows as snuffles waiting for any signs as to the Dursley's being in bed asleep, the house was in darkness and he knew that they were in bed but he was waiting until they were asleep before he attempted to get his Godson out of that hell hole, he had been watching from a distance and also spying on them through the windows at night from the backyard since his Godson was taken here, waiting for the right moment to take him away, he had to plan an escape first which he did, he wasn't a Marauder for nothing, but then he had to wait a little while to make sure Dumbledore didn't show up to check on Harry, but he should have known Dumbledore wouldn't care about that.

So here he was breaking into the Dursleys house to rescue his Godson at 9:30 at night, he padded through the dining room and into the hall to the stairs and stopped at the door to the broom cupboard under the stairs and opened the door, what he saw when he opened the door was two beautiful emerald eyes staring up at him as if Harry had known he was coming for him and he was waiting, I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face, no matter how angry I was that face and those eyes just made me feel so happy, Harry looked at his Godfather and said with a quiet "Paddy" he gave Sirius one of his biggest smiles.

"Hey there little man, I'm getting you out of here so be very quiet OK we don't want to wake those meanies up now do we?" Sirius whispered, as he picked Harry up and held him close to his chest, making sure he had all his blankets which Sirius was angry to see was only one, and the few clothes he came with, Sirius padded back outside through the backdoor and down the driveway making sure to stick to the shadows, once he got to the park down the road and around the corner, he stopped at the bus stop and waited for the next bus to arrive which according to observation will be in another Ten minutes.

He looked down at Harry and saw him looking at him with big green eyes full of happiness, Sirius just stayed there looking at him for a minute before speaking.

"You wont be going back there ever again Harry, I promise you that, OK?"

"Love you Paddy".

"Love you too, my little man, I'll never leave you and I'll look after you".

Sirius looked up as he heard the bus coming and grabbed the few items he had with him and stepped on the bus, "London please", he paid and then took a seat, then when he looked down he saw that Harry was asleep knowing he would be safe.

When he got to London airport he waited for his plane which wasn't for another Hour, he bought a coffee and just nursed Harry whilst he slept. Thinking of what the future could hold for them, he knew he was on the run and blamed for the so called death of Peter Pettigrew, and not to mention the 12 innocent muggles, also for being suspected of being the Potter's secret keeper, but there wasn't much he could do about all that now and as far as he was concerned he would rather a life like that, then to let Dumbledore leave Harry in a hell hole like those muggles' place was, Harry comes first he promised Lily and James that he would look after Harry no matter what if something happened to them, that is after all his job as Godfather but everyone that knew us so well knew me and Harry were close even for someone of his young age he was clever and he knew whenever I needed cheering up and that was something he was so good at just his little giggle brightened up my day, no he made his promise to Harry too he wouldn't leave him, he would look after him and no matter what he would never go back to the Dursley's again, even if it meant being on the run living in another country and making sure Harry never goes to Hogwarts for as long as possible, as much fun as we had there when we were younger it wouldn't be the same way for him thanks to Dumbledore.

It was time for his plane to Sydney, as he got on the plane all he could think of was he was going to have a nice sleep if he could whilst holding Harry, seeing as it was a long trip.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Excuse me Sir, sorry to wake you but we are about to land in five minutes, would you mind putting your belt on please", Sirius woke to a flight attendant gently nudging his shoulder to wake him, "of course, thank you", Sirius said.

He gently shifted Harry who he saw was still asleep tucked in nice and warm and safe in his arms, and put his belt on them and held Harry a bit tighter, as he felt the plane start to descend.

Once landed and in the terminal he walked out to the outside world of Australia, he remembered coming here with James and Lily a long time ago after they graduated Hogwarts, they fell in love with the place and always wanted to take Harry there one day, now he had his chance and they were going to make the most of it.

He hailed a cab and ask to be taken to the nearest bus stop he planned to stay in a Hotel for about a week before heading to the North coast, it was going to be hotter here, but that wouldn't be a problem, besides it wasn't like they didn't get hot weather in England or colder weather here, they will be fine and I'm sure Harry will love it here, after all he will be with me and I plan on giving him a wonderful life full of fun, happiness, adventure and most of all love, as he deserves.

Once at the Hotel he checked in and made his way to his rooms, when he walked in and looked around he saw the big spa in the bathroom and the big bed and couldn't help but start laughing in relief that he was finally there, the best part was that Dumbledore wouldn't have known till it was too late and not even know where to start looking as he hadn't touched Harry's Gringotts account so there was no tracing us that way and his own was emptied a long time ago and was in a muggle bank under a different name, he will never know at least not anytime soon, but then again knowing Dumbledore he probably took some of Harry's blood so maybe I should put a spell on Harry to alert me if or when he tried, yes I will do that later.

He heard a giggle and looked down at Harry and said with a big smile on his face "welcome to Australia Harry, our new home, we will have so much fun", he went into the bathroom and put on a bath for both he and Harry and put in the bubbles and turned the spa on, when Harry saw the bubbles he giggled again and happily squealed "bath time."

After their bath and a lot of splashing in the bubbles mainly on Harry's part, they were all dressed and getting ready to go to a local shop as Sirius had decided to get a few clothing for Harry and himself but not a lot as it would be easier to wait till they got to their final destination, so as it was they went to a supermarket and got a few items and some baby food, then headed back to the Hotel and had dinner, after dinner they went to bed as they both had a long day and another the next day as Sirius was going to look for a home to buy.

A week later and they were on their way to the North Coast, It wouldn't take long to get there and once they were, it wouldn't take long to settle, but he would have to stay alert from now on for anything that indicated they were being followed or that Dumbledore was on their trail.

He was looking forward to spending Christmas with Harry, even though it was their first one without Lily and James he would make the most of it, he wanted to make it special for Harry, so he wanted to make sure they had a place and moved in by that time so after this week in Sydney, they would be on the house hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Howlingwolf666, Jayde Alyxandre and Dysdaimona, for their reviews they mean a lot to me to know that people out the are enjoying it so far, and thanks to everyone who has added me to their alerts and favourite author and/or story, its great thanks again everyone :)

AN: I forgot to put this up in the first chapter but better late then never right? anyway this is Slash, AU, Dark Harry, Vampire Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, character bashing of a lot of people almost everyone but not quite, Please no flames as this is my first time writing anything and I'm learning lol, I hope you like it, Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Warnings: Slash, Violence, Character bashing, Dark Harry, Vampire Harry, AU.

* * *

A week had passed without any problems, now they were on their way North, they would be there in a few Hours. Harry was asleep in Sirius' arms and it seemed that's were they both were most comfortable being, they both could relax when they were close to each other Sirius because he knew Harry was safe and Harry because he knew he was loved, it was somewhere familiar for both of them.

They arrived without a hitch and now Sirius was on his way to find some lunch, he made his way to the take away shop, got his food, then went to the nearest park to eat which was next to the beach.

'Well it's definitely going to be different from England,' Sirius thought as he looked out towards the sea from where they were sitting.

It was just a bit after lunch so Sirius went to the real estate to look at a couple of homes for sale and ended up buying a medium size house with Two bedrooms in a quiet little town, and they would be able to move in, in a week or so, that was the annoying thing doing things the muggle way, it was slower but at the moment it would do and it wasn't like they were in a big rush really as they could still buy everything they needed for the house and Christmas even whilst they were staying in a hotel, he could just shrink it all, but even so he couldn't wait to get Harry in a place of their own, especially ready for Christmas.

* * *

The week went by quickly and Sirius had just closed the gate to their front lawn and was walking up the path to their new home whilst holding Harry's hand.

"Well here we finally are Harry our new home what do you think?" Sirius asked not really expecting an answer, but just as he finished talking Harry let go of his hand and ran towards the front door as fast as his little legs would take him.

"Yes I agree lets explore it shall we" Sirius said, laughing as he ran after Harry.

The home had a veranda going all the way around the house to the back yard and when they went inside they walked into the living room which had soft cream coloured carpet, over to the far left hand side was an arch way heading into the kitchen, then through another archway from the kitchen was the dining room which could be closed off at the entry way from the living room, then to the right of the living room was a hallway that lead to the Two bedrooms on the left hand side of the hallway and the bathroom which was on the right hand side, on the left of that was a little sitting room.

Sirius had already bought all the furniture for the house during the week before moving in, he decided on starting on the kitchen and putting all the utensils away, then once that was done he had the dining room set up with a small four seat wooden table with nice and comfy chairs, after that was done he went into the living room and set up the lounge and two arm chairs and a sofa, the arm chairs were set up next to the fireplace at either side on the far left wall you see when you first walk into the house and the lounge was set up on one side of a coffee table whilst the sofa was on the other side of it, he next done his room, then the sitting room which he made into a toy room for Harry and the last thing he done was the nursery, which he had saved for last as Harry wanted to follow him around the house and watch him and Sirius knew he would be tired but wouldn't sleep until Sirius finished.

"I know it's not much Harry and we might not be here for very long but I want to make it as comfortable as I can whilst we are here, tomorrow we will be putting up the Christmas decorations, wont that be fun?" Sirius said with a big smile on his face as he put Harry in his cot ready for bed, whilst Harry gave a big yawn, Sirius laughed.

"Paddy?" Harry said as Sirius tucked him in.

"Yes Harry?" Replied Sirius.

"Can you tell me story", Harry asked.

"How about I read you a story" Replied Sirius.

"OK Paddy" replied Harry as he yawned again.

Sirius ended up reading Peter Pan but knew he would be finished before Harry was asleep, he always wanted to hear the end of the story before he would go to sleep, but Sirius didn't mind, he loved spending time with Harry, but as it was it was late and Harry was very tired it had been a long day for him.

"Now it's time for you to sleep my Harry, for tomorrow we will be putting all the Christmas decorations up and you are very tired.

"Me not tired Paddy" Harry said as he started to close his eyes.

Sirius gave a quiet chuckle as he laid a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Goodnight my beautiful" Sirius said as he turned off the light.

"Nigh Nigh Paddy" Harry said sleepily.

* * *

The next morning came and with it was the sound of Harry crying, Sirius went into his room and picked him up and took him to the bathroom where Sirius had a bath ready and waiting for him.

"Today Harry I'm going to decorate this house ready for Christmas, what do you say about that hm?" Sirius said, whilst he was washing Harry's hair.

"Me too" Harry replied, whilst splashing Sirius with a mix of water and bubbles and laughing all the while.

"Hey you" Sirius said, laughing at Harry "yes you too" Sirius said, splashing Harry back, and putting bubbles on his chin, "now you look like Santa Harry" Sirius said, laughing at Harry's face and conjuring up a mirror to show him, Harry laughed as well when he saw himself, and decided to splash more water and bubbles on Sirius until his shirt and hair was as wet as Harry was, and he had all bubbles on his face too.

"You look like Santa now too Paddy" Harry laughed, Sirius laughed along with him.

"Now it's time for you to get out of the bath so we can have some breakfast and get started on the decorations" Sirius said, as he picked Harry up out of the bath and towelled him dry, he then dressed him and brushed his beautiful black locks.

They had breakfast and were now in the living room getting the Christmas tree together, once that was done they started on the decorations for the tree, Sirius could have used magic for it but it wouldn't have been as much fun for Harry if he did that so he was OK with doing it the muggle way besides it was worth it just to hear Harry giggle at all the tinsel falling all over the place around him.

When that was finished and they had all the decorations up Sirius thought they were missing something and then he realised what it was, with a big smile on his face he waved his wand whilst muttering something under his breath and made it snow in the living room over the tree which was in between the fire place and the window facing towards the front yard and in the corner of the room, and all over the living room making it look like a snow globe over Harry and himself, it was worth it to see the happy sparkle in Harry's eyes and hearing him laugh in glee whilst playing in the snow.

"Yay" Harry said, trying to make a snow ball, which he managed a little one and tried to throw it at Sirius but missing him and landing on the floor in between them, but Harry didn't care as he made another one and this time walking over to Sirius and throwing it at his legs, Sirius just laughed at Harry and made his own little snow ball and threw it at Harry's feet and hitting him on the toes, they laughed and played with the snow making snow balls for another Hour, they had done this when they were in England and James, Remus and Sirius made snow to play with Harry one day for something to do.

Sirius lit the fire before making dinner and once they had finished dinner he decided to sit near the fire whilst reading a Christmas book to Harry that Lily had once read to him last year but Harry was too young to pay much attention to it then so Sirius thought he would try him this year and for some reason Harry wasn't too interested to it now either as he had fallen asleep, either that or he was really tired and nice and warm after all they had a long day today of decorating and playing in the snow, Sirius was feeling rather tired to so decided to put Harry to bed and go to bed himself with a kiss to Harry's cheek and a quiet goodnight he walked out of Harry's room and went to his own room and to bed, thinking that even though James and Lily weren't here they would still have fun this Christmas, no matter what he would make sure Harry would have the time of his life.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my reviewers, and everyone reading this story.

**Howlingwolf666****: **Thank you.

**Dysdaimona:** Thank you, I'm glad you think Sirius is cute, I concur lol. There's nothing

wrong with your English, at least I didn't think so :D

**Jayde Alyxandre:** Thank you.

I hope you all enjoy this Chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 5

The New Land Again.

December 25th, 1981.

It was Christmas morning and Sirius was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready and waiting for Harry to wake up so they could go into the living room and open the presents, he was just about to set the table when he heard Harry waking up so without wanting to wait any longer he went to go get him.

"Merry Christmas Harry, lets get you dressed so we can go see what presents you got yeah?" Sirius said whilst smiling at Harry and holding his arms out to pick Harry up.

Harry nodded whilst looking up at Sirius with a big smile on his face, then reaching up to meet Sirius' arms.

After changing Harry, they made their way to the living room and over to the tree, even though it was just the two of them Harry still had quite a few presents, even if it was all from Sirius.

Harry was having a great time playing in the wrapping paper more than his presents, so Sirius thought it was time for breakfast, "come on Harry lets go eat I'm starving" Sirius said, as he picked Harry up and sat him in his high chair.

"Paddy?" Harry said after Sirius fed him his mash potato.

"Yes Harry?" Asked Sirius.

"Where's you pressies?" Harry asked with a cute little tilt of his head to the right and a look of concentration as though it was a deep mystery to him, which it probably was, not that he would know that of course.

"I'm too old for Santa now, so all the presents are for you" Sirius replied with a smile at Harry's expression.

Harry just looked at Sirius for a minute before saying with a big smile on his face "I will give you a pressie, Paddy."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh back at the adorable picture Harry made, he wanted to make this day special so he had a plan to build a snow man with Harry in the middle of the living room, after he cleaned all the mess Harry made with the wrapping paper.

After breakfast they went in the living room and whilst Sirius was cleaning with a wave of his wand Harry went into his room and when he came back into the room he looked around for something to wrap his present for Sirius in, so whilst Sirius was busy with the rest of the room Harry went and sat in a corner near the Christmas tree and done his best job of wrapping his gift to Sirius, in red paper with green Christmas trees.

Sirius was just finishing up with the mess and making a spot for their snowman when Harry came over to him with a present, which looked like Harry had tried to wrap with the wrapping paper from the floor and Sirius just had to laugh, 'and I thought I had cleaned it all up, trust Harry to find it without me noticing'. Sirius thought with a chuckle.

"Here you go Paddy, for you" Harry said with a big smile that lit up his face, Sirius sat down on the lounge with Harry in his lap and said with a warm smile "thank you Harry but you have to help me open it OK?"

Harry nodded and started to help Sirius open up his present, and when they were finished Sirius was rewarded with a picture that Harry drew of Sirius and Harry together holding hands, granted he wouldn't have known what it was if he hadn't seen Harry's drawings before, but it was still something special all the same that he would always cherish.

With a little chuckle he gave Harry a big hug and a kiss on his cheek, "thank you Harry that's a very special present you gave me, I think I will put this on the wall next to my bed what do you think?"

Harry nodded his head and said in the sweetest voice whilst looking up at Sirius "I fink that's a good idea."

Sirius gave another chuckle and got up whilst Harry was in his arms and started waving his wand and muttering a spell to make it snow some more ready for their snowman, when that was done he put Harry down and clapped his hands and said to Harry "right we are going to make a snow man right here in the middle of the room now Harry, so lets get started"

Harry started to laugh and throw snow around for a bit before he started to pile it in the middle of the room along with Sirius. It took them two Hours to get it finished mainly because they kept playing in the snow and throwing it at each other more so than make a snowman but Sirius wanted to get it finished so he could take some pictures of himself with Harry and the snowman before going to the beach before dinner because as far as Sirius was concerned they were going to have a winter Christmas as well as a summer Christmas, they had never been to the beach for Christmas so it was going to be something new.

After they finished the snowman and and took some pictures Sirius went into the kitchen and made a basket full of lunch before heading to the beach, they played in the sand and water for a few Hours and taking some more pictures before heading back home, when they got there Sirius gave Harry and himself a shower then made dinner, which was going to be a summer Christmas dinner this year so they had a potato salad, with roast chicken and gravy, and some punch, it wasn't much as it was mainly Sirius eating, but Harry enjoyed the potato salad and getting most of the gravy over his face, so Sirius had to wash him off before putting him to bed.

"Goodnight Harry, sleep well my little man" Sirius said whilst kissing him on the forehead.

"Nigh nigh Paddy, love you" Harry said with a yawn.

"Love you too, Harry" Sirius replied whilst tucking Harry in, and then turned the light off and closed the door a bit and went to bed himself.

New years eve came and New years eve went without any problems and they ended up watching the fireworks on the muggle TV, Sirius new it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore would get closer to finding them he knew how determined he was to have Harry but he just didn't know why.

* * *

July 31st, 1982.

It was now July and Harry's second birthday and Sirius new he was having it lucky that Dumbledore hadn't found them yet, but he had a strange feeling that wasn't going to last much longer, he also knew that if Dumbledore had some of Harry's blood then there was a blood ritual that he could do but could only do it on Harry's birthday, he knew it was dark magic and he wasn't stupid enough to think Dumbledore wouldn't know how to perform it, and with the way Dumbledore wanted Harry he also knew he would do it, so with those thoughts running through his head he decided to pack everything they have and be prepared for the worse, he also put a spell on Harry to alert him if or when someone attempted to use this ritual, he knew it was also a dark spell but it didn't harm Harry and he knew it would help them in the long run, what it did was link Harry and Sirius together and acted like a ward that would alert him of anything being done with Harry's blood, he learnt it from a book back when he was a kid at Grimmauld Place. He had nothing against the so called dark arts he thought it best to know all sorts of magic not just one side of it.

They were sitting in the living room after just having lunch and Harry was playing with his new miniture broom that Sirius had got for his birthday, that goes just two feet into the air, Sirius knew that if Lily was alive she would have none of it, but he thought Harry was ready for it and big enough and it wasn't as if he would use it without Sirius around anyway. Well that's what Sirius kept telling himself and he really wanted to start Harry young on a broom.

Sirius had bought a plane ticket for America to leave later that night in case Dumbledore tried to find them, he knew it was wasting money if he didn't end up using it but he didn't care he would rather be safe than sorry, and wanted to be prepared for anything.

So it was with those thoughts in mind whilst helping Harry on his broom that he had a sudden warm feeling spread through him starting from his head to travel to his feet and he knew what it was straight away, Dumbledore had used the ritual like he had thought he would, he knew deep down the old bastard took some of Harry's blood but didn't know for sure but now he did. He picked Harry up and shrunk his broom and took out the suitcase that he had packed everything they owned in earlier after shrinking it and putting it in his pocket so that he had everything ready for this moment, he unshrunk it and put the broom inside before shrinking it again and returning it to his pocket, he knew it would take time for Dumbledore to get there, so even though he had time he still didn't want to linger, so with a last look at the place to make sure everything was in order he apparated to the safest place near the airport that he could get, the public toilet which luckily at the moment didn't have anyone in there.

He booked in then went and sat down with Harry in his arms to wait for their plane to America, he knew they may have to keep moving around the states when they got there in case Dumbledore tried again, but for the time being they would settle some place and take it each day at a time, for all he knew Dumbledore had used all the blood of Harry's that he took on this ritual alone and didn't have anymore, it all depended on how much of Harry's blood Dumbledore took in the first place he probably thought that no matter where Harry is or who he is with, though Sirius thought Dumbledore knew Harry was with him, he wouldn't need much because he would find Harry and 'rescue' him, Sirius knew that for this ritual to work he only needed a little drop, but he would worry about that if or when that happened, it's not like he wouldn't have warning again and if it came to it he would just buy a ticket every year on Harry's birthday ready for anything, and at least Dumbledore would not only have to wait another year till Harry's birthday again but also the last place Dumbledore would know they were was Australia, so he wouldn't find them anyway, and even he if he did find them where they will be going Dumbledore still would have trouble getting Harry, but if he could prevent him even knowing the area of where they will be, all the better.

Now it was time for them to get on their plane so once again they were in for a long journey, but at least they were getting away from Dumbledore once again, and with that thought and Harry asleep in his arms, he decided to get a bit of shut eye before moving into the Black mansion that he inherited when his mother died and lucky for them was heavily warded and unplottable and he would cast the Fidelius charm and be secret keeper, they will be safe there.

* * *

Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my reviewers: **Howlingwolf666, Dysdaimona, Jayde Alyxandre.**

**Evil-Sami-Poo: **Thank you

**Vellouette: **Yes Harry is already a vampire and did inherit it but that's all I can say at the moment, sorry and thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter.

**Tina123:** Thank you.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D.

* * *

Chapter 6

Chateau De Les Saison ( Castle Of The Seasons ).

* * *

July 31st, 1982.

--

They had just arrived via apparition to the Black family home in Steamboat Springs, Colorado. Sirius was currently standing in the doorway looking into the entrance hall, he had many memories of this home, he had always loved it here when he and his family had come here during the summer break before returning back to England and back to Hogwarts. He was now just realizing how much time had passed since he last come here. The last time was just before he moved out, to live with James and his parents. After his Father died his time with the family was never the same it was because of him that kept the family together Sirius had always wondered what his Father had seen in his Mother. He had always been close to his Father whilst Regulus had always been closer to their Mother but was always jealous of Sirius' and their Fathers relationship, but whenever they came here it was like they left all the worries and differences behind in England, Sirius always put it down to being in a new place and away from all the people back in England. England will always be his home but it was still nice to get away from it all, and what better place then where he held a lot of good times close to his heart.

"Good afternoon Master Sirius Sir" A house elf named Daffy, exclaimed excitedly, doing a little dance on the spot, and clapping his hands.

"Good afternoon there Daffy, it's been a very long time since I last saw you" Sirius said with a warm smile on his face, Daffy was his favourite house elf, he was always there to help Sirius whenever he needed it and always came to him before any of the other house elves did. Sirius could remember when they first got Daffy, his Father had let him pick the name for this particular elf, Sirius always assumed it was because Daffy acted a lot like Sirius in a lot of ways, so Sirius had named him Daffy after seeing a cartoon at Lily's place once when he and the Marauders had stayed over for the weekend back in there sixth year, he had seen the duck named Daffy and claimed that character as his favourite of all time, James and the rest of the group use to call him Daffy when he was having one of Daffy moments, when Sirius had seen this house elf the name came to him straight away and he went with it, Daffy had loved his new name and would tell anyone who listened where, how and why he was named Daffy.

"Yes it has Master Sirius Sir, and I have kept your bed ready and waiting for when you came back Master Sirius Sir" Daffy said whilst motioning with his little hands in the direction of Sirius' room.

"Well thank you very much Daffy that was most kind of you to have done that after all the years and all, and you know you can just call me Sirius like you use to" Sirius explained.

"Oh no Master Sirius Sir" Daffy said in a shocked voice, "You is the Master of the Black's now so I have to call you Master Sirius Sir, it is only fitting" Daffy said with big watery blue eyes that reminded Sirius of his own, which looked like Sapphire's.

"Well okay I will let you get away with it for now but I wont stop trying to convince you otherwise" Sirius explained whilst smiling at the sincerity of the little creature.

Daffy smiled at Sirius and said "who is that in Master Sirius Sir's arms" whilst gesturing to the sleeping little boy in Sirius' arms.

"This is little Harry Potter, but you may call him Harry, we will be living here for as long as we can before Dumbledore finds us again" explained Sirius.

"Would you like me to take Harry to the bedroom next to your's Master Sirius Sir?" Asked Daffy.

"No that's okay Daffy I think I will wait till he wakes up and give him a tour of his new home, but for I think I might go to my room and get freshened up, whilst I'm doing that though Daffy could get something for a snack before dinner, please?" Sirius asked whilst walking towards the stairs.

"Of course Master Sirius Sir I will brings you up some sandwiches to munch on for now, then I will start making a big feast for Master's return home" Daffy replied with a glint in his eyes thinking of what kinds of food he could make his Master, he had missed his Master terribly and now he would be cooking and cleaning for him again, he couldn't wait to get started.

"Well don't go overboard with it Daffy after all it will be mainly me eating it all, and I may be hungry but I don't think I could eat all of what I know you will cook, unless you eat it with me and we can sit and eat together like old times?" Sirius asked whilst giving his house elf a crooked smile.

"I couldn't do that now Master is the Master of the Black's" Daffy said as if it was obvious.

"Nonsense you will join us for dinner Daffy I'm sure Harry would love it and it would give us a chance to have a chat as it has been many years after all and you can get to know Harry" Sirius said in a tone that told Daffy he wouldn't budge in his command.

"OK Master Sirius Sir, as you wish" Daffy replied with his head down but a small smile creeping on his face, he was so happy and excited to have his Master home. 'Oh the fun they will have, and now with Harry as well, now another person to prank' thought Daffy as he headed to the kitchen, he had so much to make up for and he knew he would be allowed to have fun with them, he always was with Sirius even if he was Master of Black's now.

Sirius was walking to his room when Harry woke up. He looked down at the sleepy face of Harry and smiled down at him "hey there, finally awake hm? well I think now your awake I will clean you up too and then we can start the tour of what is now our new home what do you think Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry just nodded his head whilst giving off a big yawn, and curling in Sirius' arms until they got to Sirius' bedroom where he was put down on the four poster bed with a navy blue and silver lining curtain going around it, he just sat there watching Sirius take out the suitcase from his pocket and re size it to normal then take out some clothes for him and Harry.

When Sirius was done he went to grab Harry and take him to the bathroom that was on the right of the bed next to the bed head on the same side as the balcony door and window at the opposite side of the door to the hall, when he saw Harry sitting there on the bed watching him with his head tilted to the right as though he was in deep thought. He gave Harry a smile and said happily "bath time Harry, are you ready to see the biggest bath you have ever seen?" whilst Harry just gave a little giggle at Sirius' happy voice.

When Sirius walked into the bathroom he could see the house elves did a great job at keeping the place like brand new and had a feeling that Daffy probably came in here every day to keep it ready for whenever Sirius returned, with the way the walls that were white with golden specks and swirls through it in marble fashion, and the floor done the same as the walls, and the bath which was the size of a small pool, big enough to fit at least fifteen people in it that was glowing white with golden specks like the walls and golden faucets, at the far end of the room to the right when you walk in that went from three walls in its own corners, not to mention the sink that was the same as the bath in all but size that was on the left wall opposite the bath and also went from the end of the shower to the wall next to the door leading to the bedroom and the shower that would fit at least four people in it sparkled. The toilet was in between the bath and shower on the wall opposite Sirius and the the doorway that he was standing in and was white with gold, and opposite the toilet next to Sirius' right in between him and the bath was a heating towel rack and a cupboard that held the fluffy towels and things. All in all the room was huge and beautiful and sparkly.

Sirius walked over to the bath and as soon as he stepped near the edge of the bath it started to fill with water in the temperature Sirius loved all he had to do was add the soap suds that came in all different colours, Sirius picked the blue one that was named Ocean Breeze and smelled of the ocean too that reminded him of Christmas at the beach in Australia, maybe Harry would find some familiarity in it, Sirius decided.

Once they had finished in the bath and Sirius dried and clothed both of them and was about to leave the room Daffy brought the sandwiches in with a jug of pumpkin juice.

"Here is Master Sirius Sir's and Harry's sandwiches and pumpkin juice Master Sirius Sir" exclaimed Daffy whilst bowing and putting it on the table near the stone fireplace opposite the bed where there was two black lounges and two arm chairs sitting. As Daffy said all this and set it down he didn't notice the stare he was getting from Harry until Sirius started laughing and Daffy turned around to see what his Master was laughing at, what he saw made him laugh as well.

Harry was sitting on the bed after Sirius had dressed him when this little thing came into the room and started talking to his Paddy. He couldn't think what this thing could be and didn't want it to look at him so he stayed quiet whilst watching it's every move with his head tilted to the right a little, trying think what this thing could be, until Paddy started laughing, he looked up at his Paddy and saw that he was looking and laughing at him and as he was about to talk he heard something he had never heard before coming from the direction the little thing was standing and looked at it with a funny look on his face. "Paddy what's that" Harry asked whilst keeping his eyes on him the whole time whilst sniffing the air a little as he could smell something different about this thing that he had never seen before.

That stopped Sirius laughing straight away when he saw what Harry was doing "He is what is called a house elf Harry, and his name is Daffy like Daffy duck and he lives here with us" Sirius replied whilst giving Harry a strange look trying to figure out why he was sniffing the air, but Harry didn't see the look he was receiving from Sirius as he still hadn't taken his eyes of Daffy, but Daffy saw the look and also knew why Harry was sniffing the air, he wasn't sure before when he had seen Harry asleep in his Masters arms but now he was.

"But Paddy, he not a duck" Harry explained whilst trying to understand what his Paddy was telling him.

That started Sirius laughing again and even Daffy started laughing again at that, and Harry just looked from Sirius to Daffy and back again before Sirius said "no he's not a duck Harry, but I named him Daffy because I like Daffy duck, because Daffy duck is like me and so is Daffy here" Sirius tried to explain to a Harry that was looking from one to the other.

Harry was trying to follow Sirius when he asked "why doesn't he call you Paddy or Siri?" Harry said with a look that said he doesn't understand this situation at all.

Sirius gave a chuckle and replied "that's because only you call me that Harry because you can't say my full name, and I would only let you call me those names anyway" Sirius explained with a smile on his face as Harry slowly started to nod his head.

"OK Paddy, and I call him Daffy too?" Harry asked with a tilt of the head in question.

"Yep, that's you can call him" Sirius said with a nod and a smile, "and now we eat, are you hungry Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded his head, and with that Sirius picked him up and took him to the lounges where the food was on the table next to the fireplace.

Harry was still looking at the Daffy when Sirius sat them down on the lounge. "Do you want food too Daffy?" Asked Harry.

"No not right now thank you little Harry, Daffy is to be starting on dinner now so you can have lots of food for the feast" Daffy replied with a big smile.

Harry just looked at him still a bit unsure of this Daffy and nodded his head then looked up at Sirius and frowned.

Sirius just laughed and shook his head at Harry and said "Daffy wants us to eats lots".

Harry just shrugged and picked up a sandwich and took the cheese off and ate it and put the bread back onto the tray it came from.

After the snack Sirius took Harry on a tour of the castle which was nestled behind private gates on a secluded mountain top, at the entrance hall it adjoins to the great room on the left, which you walk through to get to the library on the opposite wall to the one you first walk in through, in the great room on the right is a door to the sitting room, that adjoins to the formal dining room that seats twenty people, then you walk through french double doors to the gourmet kitchen which also has a stone fireplace on the wall next to the door that leads to a second dining room on the opposite side to the french doors. Through the formal dining on the left leads to the back garden with a fountain to the right and a swimming pool to the left while straight ahead was the winding cobbled pathways lined with Tulips, towards the garden full all sorts of roses and pathways lined with different flowers and plants that leads to the middle where there is a sitting area next to the lake, with a little bridge to the small island in the middle of the lake.

Once they were done outside and downstairs Sirius took Harry to the second floor, which is accessed by the grand staircase on the right hand side in the entrance hall, which had a doorway under the staircase to allow entry to the grand ballroom, they walked down the right hand side of the hallway and the first door on the right was the Master bedroom which had an en suite, walk in wardrobe, stone fireplace and sitting area with access to it's own balcony facing the front garden and pathways, then further down the hall and around the corner to the left and on the right hand side of the hallway was a second bedroom with an en suite and a stone fireplace with sitting area and table, across from that room down the hall a bit and on the left was another room that also had an en suite and stone fireplace. Across from Sirius' room was Harry's room with en suite and stone fireplace and sitting area, and also had it's own balcony and wardrobe. Down the left side of the hall from the staircase was the last three bedrooms all with en suites and fireplaces and sitting areas and wardrobes.

When they were done it was time for dinner and they were both tired and hungry from the exploring they did and the time they spent in the garden playing. Sirius took Harry into the smaller dining room where Daffy had laid out the food which did in fact look like a feast well a small one anyway, there was roast chicken, roast turkey, roast vegetables and a salad, so true to his word Sirius made Daffy sit at the table with them and join in the feast.

"So Daffy what have you done to entertain yourself in my humble absence?" Asked Sirius.

"Daffy has cleaned everyday ready for when Master Sirius Sir came back" Daffy replied whilst serving out Sirius, Harry's and his own food.

"Well that mustn't have been very fun, I always hated cleaning it sound rather boring to me" Sirius said as he started to eat and help feed Harry some salad pieces and the vegetables.

Daffy just shrugged his little shoulders as he looked at his own food and with a slight hesitation shovelled some roast chicken in his mouth.

When Harry finished his mouthful he said to Daffy with a smile on his face "you like ducks, Daffy?"

At first Daffy didn't know what to say to that but the smile on Sirius' face made him think of an answer as he replied with "yes I do little Harry, and Daffy went and put some in the lake" Daffy said and nodded his head at Harry.

"Daffy duck likes ducks" Harry said with a giggle, which made Sirius burst out laughing. Harry looked at Sirius and said "can Daffy duck read us a story for bed Paddy?" Harry asked with happily smiling big emerald eyes.

"Of course Harry, so you want to sleep in my room with me tonight aye?" Sirius asked, whilst Daffy sat there listening to Harry and laughing.

"Yeah" Harry said with a nod, "I don't want to sleep all lone Paddy, it too big and scary" and with that and a chuckle from Sirius and a laugh from Daffy they ate the rest of their dinner.

Once they were finished they sat near the fire on the sofa with Harry on Sirius' lap for a little while until Harry started to yawn, so Sirius took Harry to their bedroom and put him to bed whilst he got into bed also and Daffy came in with an old book full of Sirius' that he had written whilst still at Hogwarts full of their pranks the Marauders pulled on all the teachers and kids at Hogwarts, and started to read them to Harry, but before he could read much into it Harry was asleep.

"Where did you get that Daffy?" Sirius asked whilst he flipped through the pages and laughed at a couple he went past.

"Daffy found it in Master Sirius' room Sir, Daffy took it and put it in his room ready to give back to Master Sirius Sir when he came back, Daffy would sit there and read it and laugh at it and get ideas to play on Master and his friends" Daffy laughed.

"That's okay Daffy I don't mind, but I don't think you will get to play any on my friends but never fear there's always me and Harry, and I don't think you will get any on me, and with me and you around I think you will have a hard time getting any on Harry as well I mean he will be learning from the masters after all" Sirius said with a chuckle, Daffy laughed at that as well.

Sirius put the book on the bedside table, then said goodnight to Daffy as he was tired from such a long day then gave Harry a kiss on his cheek, sunk under the covers with the only light being from the fireplace, all the while thinking he would have to take Daffy back to England if they ever go back there he would miss him again otherwise, and it was good to be back there again after so long, he didn't realize how much he missed being there, then he was asleep before he knew it.

* * *

I'm a bit stuck on my next chapter as I am trying to name the wand shop that Harry gets his wand from, so if anyone can help me name it whilst making it related to American witch lore and culture that would be a great name for it I have a few ideas but I need help with it and I will dedicate the next chapter to the person that I pick the name from, I know that isn't much incentive but it's the best I got that I can give as a thanks for the idea, so anyway if you want to help that would be much appreciated, Thanks.

--

Thanks I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter, and it's not to hard to follow I tried my best with it but as I said before I have never written anything in my life until this story so please go easy on me and tell me if you liked it or just review to let me know what you think. Please review thanks.

Also next chapter will be a time jump and Harry will be 7.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, everyone for taking so long to update but life decided to take a detour away from me but I hope this long chapter makes up for the wait, I don't think it's very good but I hope you do, anyway thanks for reading my fic and enjoy. Please review.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, and for the help of a few for your ideas, and even though I didn't use them I still appreciate the help. Thanks again everyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Magical Square

July 31st 1987.

--

"SIRIUS" Harry's voice echoed through the large home to reach Sirius' ears in the dining room down stairs where he was sitting waiting for Harry. He had Harry's Birthday breakfast waiting for him, for the last ten minutes, and upon hearing Harry's yell a grin tugged at his face and a soft chuckle escaped him.

Harry had just woken up, stretched and slipped his feet out from the bed covers and onto the floor, when he suddenly felt something wet, cold and slimy on the bottom of his feet and in between his toes, he looked down and saw he was standing in something purple, glaring at his feet he muttered softly to himself "that's it he's going to be sorry by the end of the day I'm going to get him back for this, then we will see who has the last laugh". As he said this an idea was forming in his mind of his payback for Sirius and just the thought of it was enough to make him laugh aloud.

Grinning he walked into his bathroom and had a shower readying himself for the busy day ahead of him as this was going to be the day he and Sirius were getting his wand from The Magical Square in Salem, and he was very excited about it as he knew from what Sirius told him that pure blooded families got their children wands earlier then other families and even though he wasn't a pure blood Sirius was and had his first wand when he was 7 years old so he believed it was better for the child this way to learn as early as possible as much as possible, so with that they decided to get him his first wand on his 7Th birthday.

He was dressed in his favourite emerald green shirt that hung out over his black jeans because he didn't want to tuck it in, the reason he liked the shirt so much was because emerald green was his favourite colour mainly due to his eyes being that colour and he hadn't seen anyone else with the same colour eyes as him so he liked the fact that it was not common, he knew from Sirius that his mother had green eyes too but he also knew that hers weren't emerald like his from the pictures he had seen from Sirius, and he liked to be different. Then he put his cloak over his clothes before heading down stairs.

Harry walked down into the dining room to see Sirius waiting for him to enter before he started eating breakfast himself, Harry sat down and stared at Sirius for a few long seconds before starting to eat his bacon, eggs and toast, "was that my birthday present from you this morning Sirius" Harry said after having a sip of his apple juice and sitting in silence for a few minutes to make Sirius stew for a while before thanking him for the breakfast, as he knew Sirius helped Daffy with it this morning due to it being his birthday.

"Nah I just wanted you to hurry up and get ready once you got out of bed, and it wouldn't be the same if you didn't have a good morning to remember the day by" Sirius replied with a grin.

"You do know I will get you back for it though don't you?" Harry asked before taking another bite.

"You can't prank a prankster Harry" Sirius said with confidence, although Harry could sense the uncertainty that Sirius was trying to mask.

Harry smiled at this and said "you should know by now that I always get you back, especially when you least expect it". Sirius just grinned at Harry and shook his head and replied "not going to happen." "We'll see" replied Harry, whilst hiding his devious smile behind his glass and taking a sip.

"Are you excited about today Harry?" Sirius asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence whilst they continued to eat.

"Yeah I can't wait, but I was wondering how we are going to get there, are we going by floo?"

"Yes we will get the floo to the pub in the square and make our way from there, are you going to tuck your shirt in though Harry?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"No, why would I do that?" Harry asked with a funny look on his face.

"Well you do look like nobody owns you, you know" Sirius laughed.

"I don't care what other people think I like what I look like anyway and that's all that matters, and besides you can't talk" Harry said whilst looking at Sirius' own shirt hanging out of his black jeans.

"That's because nobody but me owns me and I have to dress myself and when it comes to things like fashion and clothes I don't know what I'm doing, as long as it fits that's all I go on" Sirius responded with a laugh.

"Well nobody owns me either and it's not like I don't know fashion unlike someone I know" Harry said with a laugh "but I like this shirt just the way it is and I think I'll be taking you shopping and teaching you about fashion one day, besides if anyone says anything or looks at me strangely I'll just tell them that I learnt from the best" Harry walked out of the dining room laughing at the look on Sirius' face which looked like he was trying to stop himself laughing whilst glaring at the same time, in short it was hilarious.

--

"The Drunken Nomad" Sirius said, with one hand holding Harry's and the other full of floo powder, Sirius threw the floo powder into the flames whilst standing in front of the fireplace, before stepping into the now green flames with Harry following his stride. Sirius didn't want Harry to go by himself first or last so he said they would be going together and that it was the safest way.

They arrived at the small pub, and if not for Harry holding Sirius' hand he knew he would've fallen over but as soon as the motion stopped Harry quickly let go of Sirius' hand and went to step out of the fireplace when Sirius grabbed his left shoulder and told him to stay very close and not to draw too much attention to them. Sirius had disguised Harry as much as Harry would let him by changing Harry's hair colour to a dark brown and covering his scar with a concealing charm, but only lightening his eyes a little as Harry wouldn't let him take too much of the emerald colouring out, he also disguised himself by making his hair from black to a lighter brown and his eyes from blue to brown, with his hair tied back instead of making it shorter as he looked different anyway since the public had last seen him many years ago.

With a small nod of his head Harry stepped out of the fireplace with Sirius right by his side, Harry looked around in interest, the small pub was dark and only lit by the numerous candles in their dragon candle holders on the tables and some put around the room on the walls and behind the bar.

Directly across from them was the bar with many people sitting on the bar stools, behind the bar to his left was an open doorway that looked to be the entrance to the back room, to his left were tables along the back wall and also along the left wall and around the floor with a few people sitting at a couple of them and to his right he noticed was the door with tables along the right wall to the back of the room with a corner table set in the right back corner and along the back wall heading to the right side of the fireplace.

They walked along the small pathway through the middle of the room before turning to the right and heading for the door as they got closer to the door Harry noticed a staircase to his left on the right of the bar heading upstairs and figured it must lead to the rooms where the owners lived, just as he was about to step out of the pub he saw movement to his right and turned to see the dragon on the candle holder was moving and twisting around the candle instead of staying still, and stopped to look at Harry before blowing a small cloud of smoke at his face and lifting it's head up in a self satisfied manner before turning and continued to twist around the candle stick, making Harry chuckle at the arrogance of the small dragon, he had never seen anything like it before even though he wasn't knew to the magical world.

"The Dragons are a very proud race and you can never tell the mood or intent of a dragon until it makes it's move and by then it's usually too late to do anything about it, they are also very patient and can stay there staring at you for a long time until you don't know if to run away or talk to them" Sirius explained after seeing the Harry looking at the Dragon and the Dragon's reaction to Harry looking at him.

Harry just nodded his head at Sirius before looking to the Dragon once more then stepping through the doorway towards the outside.

"They sound like the kind of species that could hold a good conversation then" Harry said, as he looked around the big square, there were shop signs all around that moved and changed along with the pictures they showed.

"Yes, if you could manage that in the first place though, they don't talk to many people now"

"You mean they did once before?" Harry asked.

"Yes but that was a long time ago Wizards went Dragon hunting a century ago and the Dragons were hunted until they were almost extinct and then Voldemort came along and made a deal with the Dragons and must have promised a lot to get them to side with him, because after the hunting started they stopped talking to anyone but each other, so for them to start talking to a Wizard again they would have needed a good reason for it, and after they were allies of Voldemort they returned their numbers and hid deeper into the forests and mountains and only ventured out to do Voldemorts bidding, in some ways I'm glad Voldemort helped them but at the price it cost of all the Wizards lives lost I'm not sure it was worth it, but I wouldn't have liked to see the Dragons extinct after surviving for so long before we started to hunt them, as they are a very old race, so in a lot of ways I can understand why they sided with Voldemort as I'm sure they were promised revenge, and although I can't blame them for it they killed many Wizards".

"I would love to be able to talk to a Dragon one day". Harry replied with a smile. He loved the sound of the Dragons and would be happy if he just got to see one once in his life, even if he didn't get to talk to one.

They started off towards the left side of the square from the pub and headed for the wand shop. On the way Harry looked at the shop signs and through the shop windows with interest, he wanted to explore but knew he wouldn't be able to, but he promised himself he would come back here one day and have a look at some of the shops.

"I know it's your birthday Harry, so we can stay out and look around for a little while after we get your wand and have some lunch". Sirius said, as they continued to walk.

"Really?" Harry asked, with a look of shock on his face, he didn't think Sirius would want to stay out longer then they had to, as he got very on edge when they went out in case anyone recognized them as he was Harry Potter and missing and then there was Sirius Black and wanted for crimes he didn't do.

"Yeah it should be alright if we're careful, but we won't stay out for too long" Sirius said with a smile.

"OK" Harry said and nodded in agreement.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and just looked around at the shops and people whilst keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious, then came to a stop outside a small little shop with a dark window to either side of the door, which was also dark.

"I wish there was another wand shop in Salem's Magical Square, that we couldv'e went to instead of this place". Sirius said with a wary look on his face.

"Why?" Harry said with a frown, "I don't mind the dark and besides I like the look of this shop".

"How can you like the look of the shop from the outside if you can't see inside the shop?" Sirius asked with a look of confusion.

"That's why I like it, no one can see you inside". Harry replied with a shrug.

Harry looked up at the sign above the door and said to himself in a whisper "Darkness Le Mass" Sirius looked up to where Harry was looking when he heard Harry whisper, and gave a shiver at the name.

"Plus it adds to the name doesn't it?" Harry asked.

Sirius just nodded and said "stay close to me Harry, I don't want anyone getting any ideas if he recognizes one of us or both". Harry gave a nod and followed Sirius inside the shop close behind once he opened the door.

Once inside Harry had the chance to have a look around the dark shop which had the counter in front of them and a staircase to the left of it and a door behind the counter which lead to the back room, from which a tall skinny man whom looked to be at least 6 foot tall with black hair that flowed down his back and stopped just short of his hips, white skin and dark brown eyes, entered from.

"Welcome to 'Darkness Le Mass'" He said in a quiet tone, once he saw Harry and Sirius standing at the counter.

"My name is Mr Bracken and this is my shop and I am the wand maker, but I am not just any wand maker, no" Mr Bracken said, shaking his head a little.

"Is this your first wand young man?" Mr Bracken asked, after he looked over the two of them and stopped his eyes on Harry's, in the same soft tone making Harry's skin tingle and the hair on Sirius' arms stand on end. He didn't like the way this man was looking at Harry.

"Yes Sir". Harry replied, not really bothered by the older man's scrutiny of him but all the same wary of the way he seemed to know who he was and worried about what he might do if he did recognize them, and not bothered by the way his voice made his skin feel nice. Mr Bracken gave him a slight smile.

"Which arm do you feel more comfortable using?" Mr Bracken asked.

"My right".

Mr Bracken gave a nod to Harry once he got his answer. "Right well now that we got that out the way I will need you to go through that door behind the counter" Mr Bracken said whilst motioning his hand towards the door the wand maker had come through earlier.

Harry felt Sirius tense at those words and he also felt uneasy with the thought of going through to the back room without Sirius. "Don't worry you don't have to go back there by yourself" Mr Bracken said after seeing them tense, "like I said before I am not just any wand maker we all have our own way of doing things, and my way is I don't have any wands already made, I make them for the customer after they arrive, so you get the right wand for you instead of an already made wand that isn't right for you, now what I want you to do is go into the back room and pick out the items that draw your attention away from the rest".

Harry gave a slight nod of his head before following the wand maker to the back room, Sirius right behind him. When he walked into the room the first thing he noticed was that it was darker then the front room, lit by only one candle on the far wall that gave off an earthy smell, which brought thoughts of a dark and ancient forest full of tall, wide trees, and made him feel relaxed and at home.

"The reason it is so dark in here is because I want you to go by feel and not by sight and the scent of the candle is to relax your mind and sense's to enable you to feel what draws you the most". Mr Bracken said in almost a whisper that rolled off Harry's ears and made him feel all his sense's at once and he wondered if the wand maker was enchanting them with his voice and if Sirius felt as peaceful as he did.

Harry just stood there for a minute before he was drawn towards his left where there was a counter against the wall that had an assortment of jars and containers atop it. As he walked along the side of the counter he felt as though he was in a world of his own and all that mattered was what he was doing and nothing else, as he neared the middle of the counter he stopped as if something had told him to and was holding him in place and wouldn't let him go anywhere else, he reached out with his right hand towards a black container that had a carving of a large tree on the lid, when Harry opened it up to reveal a long black stick, which he assumed would become his wand once complete. It was a long stick of Ebony wood, and removed it from it's tomb.

Harry then moved along the rest of the counter towards the back of the room where there was another counter but was covered in a black silk cloth from end to end and completely covering the table top, on which sat a numerous amount of jars filled with dark liquids, he stopped in front of a small jar with dark liquid that looked a lot like blood, but he couldn't be sure, he picked it up and couldn't help but notice that it was warm and had a slight glow to it that made it look like it was filled with liquid rubies, he added that to the Ebony wood stick he was holding in his left arm. He kept walking until he finished at the end of the counter to the right side of the room near the door and stopped next to another jar, this one almost as tall as the Ebony wood stick that was in his left arm, was long. With his right hand he picked it up and brought it closer to his eye to examine it better, and noticed it was filled with a large white tooth that looked a lot like a fang from a snake that would be at least sixty foot long, with some form of liquid at the bottom of the jar that he assumed was venom.

With his last item chosen, he walked to where Sirius was standing with the wand maker, who was waiting for him to finish choosing his items needed for his wand. Once there Harry handed the jars and the piece of Ebony wood to Mr Bracken and said in a quiet voice "This is all I felt was drawing me to them, Sir". He was feeling a bit at a loss after feeling so content and in his own world for what felt like a long time.

"Are you sure that's all there is?" Mr Bracken asked, after looking the items over for a minute.

"Yes Sir" Harry replied, unsure of why the wand maker was asking.

"Hm, I think we might be missing something". Mr Bracken said to himself. He stood there for a few minutes more looking at the items in his hands with a look of deep concentration.

"May I take something of yourself for the core of your wand seeing as though nothing here is calling for you, I believe the reason for this is because you need some kind of essence of yourself in your wand, it's what will connect you to your wand the most and I think it's what you need for your wand to work for you like it should?"

"What would you use of me?" Harry asked, looking at Mr Bracken as if he was asking him to cut off his arm just to finish his wand.

"I think a piece of your hair would do the trick". Mr Bracken replied with a chuckle at the look on Harry's face.

"OK", Harry gave a glance at Sirius as he plucked a strand of hair from his head, and noticed he was looking at him with a mix of concern and caution, Harry looked at the strand of hair in his hand and saw that it had turned back to black once he pulled it from his head, he handed it to the wand maker who looked it over for a moment before smiling at Harry and Sirius and telling them to wait in the front room whilst he made Harry's wand.

After what felt like a lifetime Mr Bracken walked through the door that connected the back room to the front room, and handed Harry a long, thin black box that had a silver snake head latched onto the front of the box with it's fangs connected to the bottom piece to keep it closed. After looking over the smooth black box and unclasping the snakes fangs from the little holes it was sunken into at the bottom, Harry gasped and couldn't believe this beautiful black stick was his wand and had all the ingredients he had previously chosen, inside it. Harry gently picked it up and looked at it more closely and noticed it had a carving of a snake with it's tail at the hilt and it's body wrapping around the length of the wand until it's mouth made the tip of his wand.

"How did you get the snakes fang in there?" Asked Harry, still looking at the wand in his hand and running a finger over it.

"I crushed it and mixed it with the venom that came with it in the bottom of the jar, and also with the Dragon blood you chose".

Harry's head snapped up at the wand makers words with a look of shock and noticed Sirius looked just as surprised.

"It's was Dragon's blood that I was drawn to?" Harry asked with wonder.

"Yes, but it's only natural as the Dragon's are very intelligent creatures, and I believe you are much the same, so it's only natural that one intelligent creature is drawn to another, they are special as I think you are". Mr Bracken replied in the same soft tones he always spoke in, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Well we better get going now Harry", Sirius said whilst looking at the wand maker and asked "how much for the wand?"

"8 Galleons". Mr Bracken replied.

Sirius handed the money over to the wand maker, then touched Harry on the shoulder, and led him towards the door, when Harry was about to walk outside he turned his head to the side and looked at Mr Bracken one last time. Mr Bracken watched them walk away towards the door and when Harry turned around he gave him a wink. Harry quickly turned away and walk outside with Sirius by his side and wondered what exactly just happened.

Once the door closed behind them Sirius told Harry to put his wand back in the box so he could shrink it and put it in his pocket, after Harry had finished he handed it over to Sirius who put it away.

"Well that was weird, I think he knew exactly who we were, I'm just glad he didn't try to do anything about it though". Sirius said in a whisper, Harry just nodded his head in agreement.

"Right, now we can get something to eat, I'm starving after such a long morning in that dark shop", Sirius said looking around for a place to eat. "How about we go over there, do you feel like eating at 'The Drunken Nomad' and then we can just go home from there or we can look around for a little while first, it's up to you birthday boy?"

"I just want to eat and then go home, will you teach me some spells today Sirius?"

"I don't know about some but I can start with an easy one for you, maybe the alohomora spell or something easy like that".

Harry and Sirius walked to the pub they had arrived through and found a seat in the back corner of the room, and ordered some chips with salad on the side. They ate their meals in silence then Sirius payed by leaving the money on the table, then walked over to the fireplace, Sirius grabbed some floo powder and whilst holding Harry's hand he threw the powder into the flames and whispered "Castle of the Seasons," before walking into the now green flames with Harry and disappearing.

They arrived in the living room, they had left earlier that morning in, as the floo network was only linked to that fireplace in the house.

"I will teach you in the basement how to cast the alohomora spell as I think it would be safer in there then any other room in the house." Sirius said as he walked towards the stairs leading to the basement that was hidden behind a bookcase in the Library wall.

Sirius walked down the stairs with Harry behind him and took Harry's wand out of his pocket and unshrunk it, then handed it to Harry, who took with gentle hands and opened the box and took his wand out of it's protective casing. Fascinated by how smooth and well made it was, all 13 inches of it. Sirius conjured up a door with it's frame and locked it with a spell.

"OK, Harry I want you to point your wand at this locked door and with a little flick of your wand say 'alohomora', like this." Sirius showed him the flick of his wand and said "alohomora", and Harry heard a faint click come from the door, Sirius then opened it to show Harry that it was indeed unlocked before closing it, and re-locking it once more. "Now it's your turn Harry," Sirius said as he turned to look at Harry.

Harry lifted his wand and gave it a little flick like he saw Sirius do and said in a clear voice "alohomora," but nothing happened, he tried again and again and still nothing was happening. He looked down at his wand and sighed.

"Never mind, Harry it's only your first try, just keep practising and you will get there," Sirius said with an encouraging smile. "You know the basics, now it can only get easier for you, so just stay positive and you will do fine."

"Yeah I guess your right, I can't give up just yet." Harry said, with a shrug of his shoulders. Sirius vanished the door he had conjured earlier, then they made their way up stairs, out of the basement and back into the library.

--

"HARRY" Yelled Sirius, as he looked at the pair of boxers he was wearing, after the rest of the day was spent just hanging around the house and having a nice dinner and cake for Harry's birthday, they were finished for the night and getting ready for bed, after Sirius had gotten into his black boxers, he noticed his they weren't the same as they where when he first put them on.

Harry was in his room getting changed for bed into his pajamas, waiting for the scream he was expecting to come any minute, when he heard "HARRY," chuckling to himself he quickly went to Sirius' room and stood in the door frame looking at Sirius with amusement, "yes Sirius," Harry said with a chuckle.

"What's this?" Sirius asked whilst looking at his pink boxers, with pictures of moving little kittens on them, and as pale as if he was trying to see if he could fade away, by becoming so pale you couldn't see him.

Harry couldn't help himself and lost what little control he had, and started laughing, "That's what happens when you try to prank me, I will always get you back," as Harry was saying this Daffy appeared next to him and took one look at Sirius and joined Harry at laughing at him.

"I had help of course, but it was my idea to make them change as soon as you put them on, and I wouldn't bother trying to take them off, as you can only do it after a few hours and I doubt your going to stay up all night waiting to take them off, so you might as well wear them to bed." Harry said chuckling, whilst Daffy was next to him trying to contain his laughter.

Sirius just stood there glaring at the two of them as Harry started laughing again, which then started Daffy off again, "Sorry, Master Sir, but i had no choice as I have to do as I'm told and Harry told me to do it," Daffy replied, laughing all the while.

"Goodnight Sirius," Harry laughed as he turned and walked back to his room, leaving an extremely annoyed Sirius in his wake, Daffy disappearing with a pop.

Sirius just continued to glare at the place where Harry was previously standing. 'I have taught him too well' Sirius thought as he started to get into his bed and mumbling to himself all the while. With a little smile tugging at his lips Sirius closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Harry walked back to his room feeling that revenge was sweet, with a smile across his face, he closed the door and hopped into bed, chuckling at the thought of Sirius standing there and the look on his face, Harry finally closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, happy that he now had his wand and would soon know how to do magic himself.

--

I hope you all liked this chapter, please read and review, Thank you all.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 The Unexpected Letter

************************************************

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a long time but I haven't been in the right frame of mind since my father's birthday on the 15TH of October, because he passed away, so I'm sorry if my story won't make anymore sense after the 7TH Chapter because my mind drifts off during conversations and other things and sometimes I don't even notice. I will check my Chapters like I did before but I still can't make any promises that I know what I'm doing anymore sorry if this little or long AN doesn't make any sense, I was thinking about writing a story when I've learnt how to write better but I don't know anymore because he won't be able to read it now, anyway sorry again I know it's a depressing AN but I can't help it and now I'm just rambling so I will go and try to write Chapter 8 now.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**

************

Chapter 8

The Unexpected Letter

**************

_To my Dearest husband,_

_It has been almost a decade and still no reply from you. I know why, but I would have thought at least one of your incompetent followers would have done something about it by now, but I guess not._

_I have waited too long and know what I must do for you my sweet husband, for all of us._

_I know you will get these letters I have been sending to you for the past decade and I will see you soon my love._

_Your Loving Wife._

***********

June 21st 1991

***********

Harry was sitting in his bedroom looking out his window, it was nearing nightfall and the sun was almost setting, after looking out over the country side and noticing an owl in the distance, he went into his bathroom to have a shower.

Once he was finished in the shower he got into his pyjamas ready for bed, drying his hair he walked into his room and looked up at the sound of a hoot, and was startled to find a black owl sitting on his bed with a black envelope tied to his leg.

"Where did you come from?" Harry asked no one in particular, as he dropped his towel on the bed next to the owl.

Harry slowly removed the letter from the owl's leg and gave it a gentle rub on it's chest, the owl hooted in contentment, and stayed on the bed next to Harry.

Harry looked the envelope over on the front and turned it over to see the back, where there was the Slytherin emblem on an emerald wax seal, which was a silver snake in the shape of an _'S' _wrapped around a shield with a picture of a castle, with it's head facing forward and it's emerald eyes looking as if it was looking directly through whoever looked at it, that Harry had seen before in books that he read in the Black's family library, puzzled by this, Harry then turned it to the front and sat there on his bed staring at the name written neatly with long slanting silver lettering, it read '_Harry Potter',_ sensing nothing suspicious with the letter Harry opened the envelope, to see the same emblem in an emerald ink and the same slanting writing done with silver ink. After puzzling over who it could be from for a good two minutes Harry finally started to read the letter, it read;

'_To Dear Harry Potter,_

_You may not know who I am, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, although I am better known as Lord Voldemort. _

_Now please don't throw this letter away, because I have some information for you that will very much change your life forever, so to start of with, I won't be writing down certain things in this letter, because to be honest it's just better for life changing news to be done face to face, instead of in a letter, so I won't be putting it here. _

_Now I will say that I can guarantee that you have a lot of questions about certain things that have, and are happening to you, that you probably haven't told anyone about, but you know that it's different from most other people and that the only reason you are still reading this is because you know I am speaking the truth and you know that I have the answers to those questions (which I do) so if you want the answers to your questions you will have to meet me. _

_I have given you a port-key that will only activate with a password said by you and you alone, but I will understand if you want to bring someone with you, I also know that you are in America so just to let you know the port-key won't be noticed by the British or the American ministry. _

_I know your in hiding and I know who you are with and I must admit that I'm glad, because I know you are in safe hands, especially away from Dumbledore, but I won't get into that right now. _

_I know you have no reason to trust or believe me, but I ask this of you, as it's concerning both our lives, if you don't want to take the port-key and wish to extend an invitation to your home I would be more than happy to except and I assure you I will come alone, in fact none of my followers know about any of what I have to tell you. _

_So if you could send your reply with the owl that delivered this letter it would be much appreciated. _

_Harry please meet me, I won't hurt you and if you need or want a Wizards oath I will happily give it to you. _

_I know this is a long letter so I will end it here with one last plead as this is very important and I'm sure you will regret it for the rest of your life if you refuse._

_If you are willing to meet me, then I will reply to you with a time and date and also the password for the port-key._

_Sincerely,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

"Sirius" Harry called, after reading the letter two more times. He decided it would be best if Sirius read the letter before he made any move to reply, he knew the letter gave him more questions than what he had before reading it, and he also knew that he would only get them if he agreed one way or the other to either meet him somewhere or take the port-key, or invite him to their home, so he was pretty sure he would end up meeting him, but he was still weary, as it was the Dark Lord after all, but he needed answers, he always knew there was something different about him but never knew what, and never asked Sirius, he didn't even think Sirius would know anyway.

Sirius knocked on the door, then entered Harry's room and stopped in his tracks when he noticed the black owl sitting next to Harry. "Harry, whats going on?" Sirius asked perplexed.

"Well that's why I called you, I received this letter, and I thought it would be best if you read it too"

"You mean you already opened it?" Sirius asked surprised, then looking at the open envelope sitting on Harry's bed, "I don't know how that owl could have gotten through the wards though."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and handed the letter to Sirius.

As Sirius was reading the letter Harry watched his face expressions change from shock, to confusion, to anger, then back to shock again. Sirius just sat there staring at the letter in his hands after he finished reading it.

"I think I'm going to reply with a yes, Sirius" Harry said, after studying Sirius' face for a few more minutes, wondering what he was thinking and how he was going to talk to Sirius about this.

"What questions was he talking about Harry?"

"Surely you've noticed a few different things about me Sirius, I mean after living with me for this long you have never noticed anything?" Harry asked, cautiously.

"We'll no not really."

Harry just raised an eyebrow to Sirius' reply.

"I mean, I just thought that it was something Voldemort did to you with that curse, through your scar when you were a baby." Sirius whispered, not really sure what it could be that was so different about Harry other than what he had always believed. 'How could there be anything else, no there can't be, it has to be because of Voldemort, that's the only thing.'

"That has to be it Harry, what else could it be?"

"No Sirius, it's more than that, I have a lot of questions that need answers and I know that Tom can give me those answers, I just know it." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Since when have you started calling him, Tom?" Sirius asked perplexed.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, "I need to meet him Sirius, so what I want to know from you is where?"

"I don't know Harry, I mean there's a lot to consider, we have to make sure...."

"No, Sirius you read the letter, we will be safe no matter which option we choose, all we have to do is get Tom to give us a wizards oath and make arrangements for where to meet, it's that simple, personally I think we should meet him somewhere familiar to us, that way if anything did go wrong, which I don't think anything will, but just in case we will have a head start by knowing our way around." After waiting for a response from Sirius, and not getting one Harry added, "what do you think Sirius?"

After giving it some thought Sirius had to agree that Harry's plan sounded the best way to go. "Are you sure you want to do this Harry?"

Harry just nodded his head.

"OK, if your sure then I guess we'll have to think of somewhere we feel comfortable with, but also private enough not to be seen or heard."

"What about that forest area, near the town square, it's private, so we shouldn't get anyone coming near there, besides we do have protection charms and spells we can use, I'm sure Tom will have plenty of spells also, maybe even ones we don't know about."

"You seem to admire Voldemort a bit too much Harry." Sirius said, with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Well he is the most feared wizard to live Sirius, maybe even more so than Salazar Slytherin himself, whats not to admire with that?" Harry asked, with admiration clear in his voice.

"That maybe so Harry, but don't forget what that man, if you can even call him that, did to a lot of people especially what he did to your family."

"How can I forget that Sirius, I'm not stupid, but he has done many great things also, for example he managed to get dragons talking to wizards again, well at least one wizard, and also helped to bring them back from almost extinction, not an easy task, you told me that yourself Sirius, and he has many other great things to his name."

"Yes I know, but that doesn't excuse what he did to a lot of families, he has done awful things Harry, things you couldn't even begin to imagine."

"Maybe, but I still think he's the greatest wizard of our time, I mean to be able to talk to snakes and have the respect of dragons, not to mention all his followers, if so many people believe in him, there must be a good reason for it."

"Maybe that reason is from fear only Harry, not respect."

"What about the dragons I doubt they would fear him Sirius."

"Well a promise of revenge probably would've been enough for them to agree to anything he wanted not respect for a wizard, after being hunted by wizards."

"That might have something to do with it, but I feel there is a lot more to it, I don't think the dragons would follow someone just because they are promised revenge, because they were in hiding at the time and were growing in numbers anyway, all they would've had to do is stay that way until they had a lot in numbers and get there own revenge when they where ready, with enough dragons they would've been able to, so there must be more to it then what other people know, so maybe one day Voldemort will be able to tell me, or better yet a dragon will be able to tell me."

"Your a dreamer sometimes Harry," Sirius said, shaking his head, with a small smile on his face, "dragons still don't talk to people, only one wizard has the privilege of talking to dragons, and I wouldn't advise asking him questions about it either."

"Hm maybe." Harry nodded slightly.

"OK, well anyway, you better respond to the letter then."

Harry grabbed some ink and parchment from the draw of his bedside table and started to write his letter.

'_Dear Tom, _

_I have thought over your offer, and have decided to give you a chance, but only after a few things are agreed on; first is the wizards oath, I think it would be stupid of me not to have that done first and that's one thing I will not be, 'stupid'._

_Second; I think it would be best if you were to meet us near our town square in America, which I will be happy to give you more details about after your wizards oath. _

_Third; we will send you a port-key with a password, once again after the wizards oath. That is mainly for our own safety as we can limit it to just one person, and we will be charming the name of the place of our meeting so you can't tell anyone where it is and have them turn up after you have arrived to see if we are there, we have to take precautions for our safety so I hope you understand that you will have to promise this in your wizards oath._

_I look forward to hearing from you, with your oath, and a time that suits you. Then we will contact you with the place and port-key to get you there at your chosen time. _

_Kindly_

_Harry Potter.'_

"There, does that sound alright?" Harry asked, giving Sirius the letter to read over one last time before he sent it with the owl, that was still sitting next to Harry on the bed waiting patiently.

"Yeah it sounds fine." Sirius nodded, he got out his wand and placed a charm on it, "that's to make sure no one can read it if it gets intercepted and so it can't be traced back to here."

"It should be safe enough to send it now, but are you really sure you want to do this Harry, what if something goes wrong?" Sirius handed the letter back to Harry.

"Nothing is going to go wrong if we get the wizards oath from Tom, and take all the precautions we can, you know placing charms on us, and the area we will be meeting Tom, what can go wrong?"

"Well, maybe Voldemort will find out a way to attack you, without his followers, and through our precautions, I'm sure he can do it himself without them, what if this is a way to get you out of hiding so he can kill you, it's not like he hasn't tried before, and you said it yourself Voldemort probably knows spells and charms we haven't even heard of, not to mention ways of breaking ours."

"You worry too much Sirius, we'll be fine I just know it, and I really want to find out what is so important that he needs to talk to me." Harry replied, rolling the letter small enough to be tied to the owls leg.

"Hm maybe you don't worry enough." Sirius responded, getting up off the bed, "well we should see where this may take us once you send your reply and receive Voldemort's in turn, lets hope we won't regret it." Sirius said, walking out the door.

Harry watched Sirius leave his room, then turned around to tie the letter to the owls leg, once it was done the owl hooted once, then sat there staring at Harry. Harry reached out a hand and hesitantly patted the owl's chest, he couldn't believe how friendly the owl was, and how soft the feathers where.

"Your a gorgeous owl you know, but I think it's time you were on your way, don't you?" The owl hooted once more in response, spread it's beautiful black wings open and took flight out the window.

Harry shook his head with a chuckle and watched the owl fly away.

* * *

Slytherin Castle

--

Voldemort was sitting at the dinner table, having a nice quiet meal whilst he awaited the return of his owl, he had sent him yesterday afternoon, and was starting to wonder if he was going to return any time soon.

Just as he finished his meal and started to stand his owl came through the open balcony door and landed on the table hooting quietly, Voldemort removed the tightly rolled up parchment from the birds leg and fed him the remainder of his dinner, hooting in thanks the owl nibbled on the left over bits of chicken.

Voldemort sat back down gracefully, opened the letter and read the neatly written script. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at Harry's words, he definitely wasn't stupid, but then again he knew Harry would be smart. It was only natural of course.

After reading the letter, he folded it and put it in his pocket. Getting up from the table he gracefully walked to his potion's lab and retrieved the two little vials, one filled with the crimson of his blood, the other a deep purple of the potion needed for the wizards oath, that he had prepared for this moment, as he was almost certain Harry would agree to meet him, and this was just in case he did.

Once that was done he walked to his study to write his reply to Harry, for he wanted to meet him as soon as he could, he didn't want Harry getting his Hogwarts letter first, he knew Harry wouldn't be planning on going there but he also knew that Dumbledore would send his letter anyway, he wanted the chance to talk to him before that happened. Finishing the letter he called his owl and told him to deliver the letter and the small vials back to where he had just came from, the owl hooted then spread his big black wings and took flight out the large open window.

---

Harry was sleeping soundly in bed, until he heard the faint sound of tapping, not really in the mood to get up yet he turned his back to the window, grumbling about the rudeness of early risers.

After hearing the same tapping getting louder with each tap he eventually gave up thinking that ignoring the noise would make it go away, it just wasn't meant to be.

Grumbling once more he finally got out of bed and opened the window to see the same black owl from before, freezing his butt off in only his boxers, he let the owl in his room knowing who it was from but not expecting it so soon after he sent his reply.

Shrugging his shoulders he took the letter from the owls leg and noticed two small vials clutched in the owls claws, removing them from his clutches, Harry sat back down on his bed.

"Sorry I don't have any food up here but you can have a drink from the bathroom if you like."

The owl looked at Harry as if to say 'I don't think so' before hooting his disdain and perching himself next to Harry on his bed, making himself comfortable.

Harry shook his head and chuckled at the owl, "Well I can ask the house elf to bring some food for you if you need it."

The owl sat there staring at Harry for a short minute before nodding his head slightly at him.

"Daffy." Harry called

"What can Daffy be doing for master Harry sir?" Daffy asked bowing, after popping in the room.

"Can you bring some food or owl treats for this beautiful owl, please?"

Daffy looked at the owl for a minute before nodding his head and popping out of the room.

A minute later and Daffy was back and putting a tray of bacon, eggs and toast on the bedside table and some owl treats as well before popping out of the room again, Harry just sat staring at the spot where Daffy had been for a moment, wondering why the house elf didn't want to stay for a little chat as they usually did whenever seeing each other, before shrugging it off and opening the letter.

_To Dear Harry,_

_I am glad that you have agreed to meet and I accept your terms for meeting with me, in fact I would have been disappointed if you didn't have any terms of your own or precautions set in place._

_There for I have sent you a small vial of my blood with a potion for my Wizards oath, all you have to do is mix a drop of your blood with mine, then mix the blood with the potion and drink it, that's all there is to it. _

_You can test both my blood and the potion to see if I'm honest with you if you so choose, which personally I would be glad if you did, but you will see I am being honest and it is what I say it is._

_As for when; I would like to meet you before your birthday, but I will leave the exact date for you to decide._

_I look forward to your reply for place, date and port-key._

_Sincerely_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

"Is that your reply from Voldemort?"

Harry had sensed Sirius there so wasn't surprised by his sudden question.

Looking up from the letter, to Sirius Harry nodded and held the letter out for Sirius to take so he could read it.

"Daffy told me there was an owl in here, and I figured that since the only owl to have been able to get through the wards was Voldemort's and that he had sent you his reply." Sirius said, by way of explanation of him knowing, whilst sitting next to Harry to read the letter.

"I thought he would do that, he did seem a little surprised, he didn't say anything after he brought the tray in."

Sirius looked at the tray of food on the table and nodded his head, "not to worry."

Harry was stroking the owl waiting for Sirius to finish reading the letter, and once he was he handed it back to Harry and took the vials from next to him on the table and cast several spells on it to check they were what they were suppose to be. Once satisfied he handed them to Harry also.

Harry grabbed his wand and transfigured a quill into a small blade, Sirius had been training Harry in magic since he got his wand when he was seven, and Occlumency since he was nine, which he was as surprised as Sirius was when he found it quite easy, he just figured it must be something to do with whatever Tom had done to him, when he was a baby.

Harry took the cork out of the vial of blood, nostrils flaring at the assault of the beautiful smell coming from it and inhaled deeply, the smell alone was making his senses spike and his knees go weak from the slight euphoria he felt, for some reason he couldn't wait to taste it.

Feeling something or someone shaking him from next to him, he looked over to his right, to a worried Sirius shaking him.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

Shaking his head slightly, "Nothing Sirius, don't.." He stopped talking in surprise at how his voice sounded slightly deeper and more sensual and silkier then usual.

"Harry are you feeling alright, maybe i missed something when I was checking those vials." Sirius said, worry evident in his voice.

Clearing his throat, Harry shook his head at Sirius and tried again to speak, "Don't worry Sirius, I'm fine." glad that his voice was back to normal and his body felt normal again, he had never felt so much pleasure before, 'I'm sure that feeling was illegal as sin' Harry thought shaking his head slightly again to clear it of his thoughts.

He had always had a good sense of smell, he often could smell Sirius' scent and loved it but he never much about it as he got use to it, but the smell of blood was so sweet, 'I wonder if that's what I smell so strongly with Sirius.' He knew he didn't much like the smell of Daffy though, but being a house elf he could see why.

"Are you sure, you had me worried there you know, it's like you weren't even aware of anything around you, the way you were just staring at the vial of blood." Sirius said, worry still on his face but his voice calming down.

"Yes I'm sure Sirius." Harry replied smiling at Sirius, "It was nothing." Harry assured.

Harry grabbed the small blade with his right hand and made a small cut on the tip of his finger and let his blood drip into the small vial filled with Tom's blood the smell assaulting his senses again but not so bad this time seeing as though he was trying not to breath in too deeply or too much, trying to hold his breath as much as possible.

Once that was done he healed his finger easily, which was another thing he noticed he could do with ease, and replaced the cork in the vial and mixed it around a bit. Then he mixed the blood with the potion and watched as the potion went from a deep purple to black.

Watching it change Harry suddenly didn't want to drink the potion with Sirius there, not knowing what effect it might have on him after what happened just from him smelling it. 'Maybe I can drink it in the bathroom,' thought Harry.

"Sirius I'm going to drink it in the bathroom in case it makes me sick and I don't have time to make it to the toilet."

"I don't know Harry I would rather you drink it with me around you in case something goes wrong with it." Sirius said, not liking the thought of Harry being alone, whilst drinking something from Voldemort.

"I'll be fine Sirius, stop worrying about it, you have already checked it yourself and there was nothing wrong with it, are you trying to tell me that your examination isn't good enough?" Harry said, getting irritated that Sirius wouldn't drop it about Tom, he may be Voldemort and done many things but Harry just some how knew he could trust him, and Harry always trusted his instincts.

Sirius was taken aback at the bite in Harry's tone and the slight jab at his abilities, "I'm sorry Harry, I just want you to be safe, and I don't trust Voldemort."

Feeling slightly guilty at hurting Sirius, Harry took his hand and said softly, "I don't mean to bite your head off Sirius, I know you have no reason to trust Tom, but for some reason I do, so just trust me on this OK, I know you are just looking out for me but I just know it."

Looking at the hand holding his Sirius couldn't help but think that Harry seemed a lot older than what he really was, and decided to trust Harry on this knowing that he was taking precautions to make sure he wasn't fooled not to mention the fact that he himself had checked it all over and couldn't find anything wrong or untruthful about the potion or the blood. "I trust your judgement on this Harry, so if that's what you want then I will support you in anything OK?"

Harry smiled at Sirius and brought the hand he was still holding up to his lips and gave it a small peck, and then let the hand flop to the bed and grabbed the small vial of potion and blood and went to the bathroom and closed the door, leaving a stunned Sirius behind him, staring at the bathroom door.

Harry stood in front of the sink, he pulled the cork from the vial and took a deep breath, immediately being assaulted by the smell of blood but now it wasn't as strong, as it had the potion mixed with it but still noticed the sweet smell only now mixed with his own blood as well.

Taking another deep breath to get use to the smell and to brace himself for whatever would happen next, Harry took one last look at the vial before drinking it all in one mouthful. As soon as the liquid hit his tongue he felt the most pleasurable feeling he had ever felt, his sense of smell had heightened not mention all his other senses had become more sensitive, and he could feel himself trembling, his blood in his veins felt like they were on fire but it felt unbearably good, and when he looked in the mirror he noticed his eyes were a brighter then normal but darker green, and his pupils were blacker then black bottomless pits, he ran an experimental hand over his chest and gasped at the feeling it enticed, he looked down at himself and noticed he was hard.

'Wow, I didn't even think that was possible at my age,' Harry thought.

He felt better then he ever had before and wondered if that was ment to happen with this potion, but thought it probably wasn't. 'It's probably because I'm more sensitive than most people and the effect blood seems to have on me, not to mention the fact that it was a mix of my blood and Tom's.'

Once the feeling was gone and he felt normal again 'well as normal as he ever did' he checked himself in the mirror again to see his eyes were back to his usual bright emerald eyes, he opened the bathroom door and walked back into his bedroom and sat on his bed.

"No problems then, Harry?" Sirius asked, watching Harry walk gracefully to the bed and sit back down.

"Nah, I told you, you didn't have to worry Sirius." Harry said, not really wanting to tell Sirius what had happened to him after drinking the potion, not wanting to worry him anymore, or him wondering why it happened in the first place.

"Good, I can't help it though Harry, your like a son to me."

Harry stiffened at the words Sirius said. He had never thought of Sirius as a father figure, and didn't like the fact that Sirius thought of him like a son.

Noticing Harry tense Sirius immediately said, "Not that I'm trying to take your Dad's place or anything like that Harry." Completely oblivious to the reason Harry was so tense.

Harry didn't want to talk about it anymore so decided to change the subject.

"Now that I have the Wizards oath, I think we can make our plans to meet Tom, so would mind making and charming the port-key for me whilst I write the letter back with the time, date and place, please." Harry said, avoiding eye contact with Sirius whilst getting up and getting some ink, a quill and a piece of parchment.

Sirius looked at Harry then shrugged it off as another of one of Harry's bad moods, and set to work on the port-key and charms so Voldemort couldn't bring anyone with him.

Harry wrote the letter to Tom, and told him to meet them at 'The Enchanted Forest' the forest next to the Magical Square in Salem, on the 6th of July, in two weeks time, at 11pm. It would be better at night because not many people would be around, and who were wouldn't know they were there anyway.

Once Sirius was finished and Harry had the letter done he tied it to the owls leg, and once the owl had the package in his claws he spread his wings and took flight once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks everyone for being patient with me, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I've not been myself for a long while and had to force this chapter out, it might seem a bit rushed but it couldn't be helped an as shit as I feel, I'm not giving up on this fic, so please continue o be patient with me. Also about the Wizards oath it might sound stupid and your probably right, but it made sense to me at the time and it's only one way of doing the wizards oath in my story, so there you have it, lol.

Please read and review it means a lot to me, thanks again everyone.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad you are liking it so far! I hope this Chapter lives up to expectations, and I don't disappoint. Thanks again everyone.**

'Thoughts'

_"Parseltongue"_

* * *

Chapter 9

The Unexpected News

****************

June 29th 1991

Albus Dumbledore was a wise man, at least he thought so, not to mention almost all of the wizarding world, 'ignoring the fact that he held no standing with all the dark families, to him they weren't worth the time at least not whilst their Lord was out of action'. He didn't like not knowing everything that was going on, especially with a certain boy named _Harry Potter__**, **_and the fact was it irritated him to no end not knowing where he was. He had tried the blood ritual that he found in his extensive personal library, it was only able to be done on his birthday, and he had tried it on Harry's second birthday; but to no avail, he had been too late when he had found out where the boy was, and he knew that damned Sirius Black took Harry away from the Dursley's.

At first in his anger he was sure it was a death eater, but the more he thought about it rationally he knew that couldn't be as his wards wouldn't have permitted anyone with the dark mark to enter. He had his suspicions and got confirmation when the Auror's couldn't find Sirius Black, at that moment he knew for sure he had taken Harry.

Sirius may have been a light wizard but that didn't stop the fact that it had ruined his plans for young Harry. He could only guess as to what he was letting the boy get away with, or teaching him for that matter after all he does come from a dark family and Albus had always wondered how much darkness still remained in his blood.

The ritual had been fruitless in his search as far as obtaining the boy went, and he had run out of Harry's blood in that first ritual not thinking he wouldv'e needed all that much, confident as he was in his wards and plans.

Here he was sitting at his desk, wondering if Harry would end up coming to Hogwarts. He would be eleven next month and so able to attend Hogwarts. Now all he had to do was have McGonagall send his acceptance letter and wait for a reply, but he had to wait until after his birthday for that, as was the rules of the school, it could only be received before ones birthday if the student was turning eleven after the start of the school term.

If Harry decided he wasn't going to come then Albus would have to do something drastic about that, after all he needed to set his plans in motion and he couldn't do that without Harry.

The wizarding world needed him, the human population needed him even if they didn't know it, as Harry was the only one to be able to stop the darkness that was destined to creep over the world.

This had to work, he had to get Harry on his side.

* * *

July 6th 1991

Harry was pacing in front of the fireplace in the study, whilst waiting for Sirius to hurry up. He was nervous for reason's unknown to him, it's not like he thought Tom would hurt him, in fact for some reason he knew he could trust him. He suspected he was just nervous about the news that Tom had to tell him, for the life of him he couldn't fathom what it could be. Sirius still didn't believe him when he said he could trust Tom, he tried to hide it from Harry but he knew Sirius enough to know what the man was thinking.

It pained Harry to know that Sirius look to him like a son, he didn't want Sirius to look at him that way. He had always felt some kind of connection to Sirius, and as he was growing up he figured it was just because Sirius was the only one there for him but he knew now it was more then that. He may only be ten but he wasn't stupid, and he also knew himself enough to know when to take notice of certain things.

He also knew that there was something very different with him, he knew it before he drank the mixture of his own and Tom's blood, but he didn't quite know what it could mean. Well he knew enough from books that he read in their library what it possibly could mean but what he didn't understand was how. He trusted in Tom for reason he couldn't quite understand but he knew not to question it too much as he would have his questions answered soon enough. So with that comforting thought he stopped pacing, he was still nervous and determined not to show it as he knew without a doubt that whatever this life changing news was he could handle it, he had Sirius' support and whatever may come he would face it and deal with it.

Turning to face the doorway he watched as Sirius walked into the room, he noticed how gorgeous Sirius looked in his black jeans and black silk shirt, shoulder length black hair, and long black cloak, shaking himself out of whatever had come over him, "are you ready to go now."

"Yeah, are you nervous?"

"I was, but not so much now, I'm more nervous about the news then anything else though." Harry replied.

Sirius just nodded his head in response and took a good look at Harry, who was wearing his usual green silk shirt with black dress pants and looking mighty intimidating with his long black hair framing his face, with his glowing emerald eyes, even at such a young age Harry often kept his face blank of his emotions, sometimes it was even hard for Sirius to see what he was thinking or feeling, he would definitely make an intimidating figure when he was older. Realizing that he was staring he looked down and pulled the hood up on his head and Harry did the same thing, once he was finished with it he walked towards the fireplace and took some floo powder in his hand and offered his other to Harry.

Harry just raised an eyebrow at Sirius before taking his hand knowing that Sirius didn't want to go separately on a night like tonight. After they arrived at the 'Drunken Nomad' they made their way towards 'The Enchanted Forest' that bordered the town square.

Harry was the first to see the figure standing there alone in the darkness, he had always had good eye sight and the dark didn't seem too much of a problem for him then Sirius, but he didn't think much of it just put it down to the link between himself and Tom, as he did with most things strange or uncommon about him. Sirius soon seen the figure standing there also, he didn't notice he grabbed Harry's hand until he gently removed his hand from Sirius' hold not wanting to appear so much like a child to the most feared Dark Lord in all history, Harry looked back at Tom and seen the slight smile he was wearing on his previous passive face.

"_I'm glad you didn't change your mind about meeting me here, Harry_." Voldemort said easily.

"_I wouldn't dream of it, Tom_." Harry replied just as easily, noticing Sirius stiffen slightly at the sound of Voldemort's voice, something he couldn't quite understand as he found the hissing quite interesting to say the least. He also didn't understand why Sirius was looking at him with wide eyes or Tom's smile growing.

"Harry since when have you been a Parselmouth?" Sirius asked shocked.

Harry for his part looked at Sirius with slight confusion, he knew what a parselmouth was, but couldn't understand what Sirius was talking about as he was sure he had spoken in English. "I don't know what you mean, Sirius."

"You just spoke Parseltongue to Voldemort after he spoke it to you."

Harry looked over to Tom to see him nod his head in affirmation, "Oh."

"Oh, that's it, that's all you have to say?" Sirius asked even more shocked that Harry didn't seem bothered by this.

"What do you want me to say Sirius, it's obvious it has something to do with the undeniable link I share with Tom." Harry replied not taking his eyes off Tom, wanting to see any hint that what he said was indeed correct.

"Your not at all worried about this?" Sirius asked with wide eyes.

"No, and neither should you be Sirius." Harry said firmly.

"Will you stop staring at me like that Sirius." Harry said, after a short silence of having Sirius staring at him with those shocked wide eyes as if Harry was now someone else, he was starting to get really annoyed at Sirius' reaction. Sure it was a surprise but that was no need for the staring.

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled shaking himself out of his daze and looking to where Harry was looking.

"_Do you want me to tell you my news in Parseltongue so you can tell Sirius yourself or would you like me to speak in English for the benefit of both of you?"_ Voldemort asked with one raised eyebrow.

Harry thought this over for a minute and decided it might be best for Tom to speak in English knowing that Sirius would not only be offended but also interrupting non stop demanding to know what was being said, and he didn't really think he would be up to explaining life changing news until after he digested all the information given to him, he was sure that Sirius although will be shocked also won't feel the need to attack the Dark Lord, "_I think it would be best in english, Tom." _

Voldemort nodded in agreement, ready to give Harry the support he would sure need with Sirius, if his previous reaction was anything to go by.

"That sounds the best way to approach this, I must agree." Voldemort replied, conjuring three comfortable chairs facing each other in the clearing in the forest they were currently standing in, and gestured for them to sit, not feeling in the mood to stand, and guessing that they would need the support of the chairs once they were told.

"Please take a seat, I think it would be more comfortable."

Harry sat opposite Tom, and waited for Sirius to take the seat next to him.

"I think I'll stand, thanks." Sirius replied with bitterness.

"Sirius would you please sit down?" Harry asked, looking at Sirius.

Sirius looked briefly at Harry and decided to sit, not being able to say no to him.

"Thank you." harry said, pleased, as Sirius took his seat.

Voldemort looked at Sirius briefly, then looked back at Harry, and decided the best place to start would be to just come straight out and tell him the truth, as blunt as it may be. He looked at Harry intensely before saying, "I'm your father Harry."

Sirius almost fell of his chair in shocked outrage, wondering what game Voldemort was playing at, whilst Harry just sat there still as a statue staring at Tom, trying to see any lies in his eyes, but unable to see any, he let the news sink in, before asking, "How is that possible?"

Voldemort knew he was shocked and knew he was trying hard to keep it from his face, he gave a slight smile at that, it reminded Tom of Harry's mother.

"You were kidnapped from the nursery where you were born, your mother tried to save you but she didn't make it in time. I don't know all that happened that night only bits and pieces from the letters your mother has been sending me over the years since the night you were taken, she's still out there somewhere and I know she has been watching us both from a distance." Voldemort said with regret in his voice, "I wasn't there on that night, I was planning to come visit you both, but you were taken before I got there and you mother escaped, she then sent me a letter to explain what happened." Voldemort stopped speaking to see what Harry's reaction to his was.

Harry was beyond shocked at this point he didn't know what to think his mind was going so fast he just couldn't keep up with it, he could no longer hide the shock from his expressions, and just sat there with tears in his eyes at the news, he knew Tom, or was it Dad, wasn't lying to him he could feel it, but he just couldn't understand any of it, why was he kidnapped for what purpose could it be, and by who, who would do such a thing, taking a baby from his parents. He now knew he was living a lie this whole time, his whole life had been a lie, well not Sirius he mused, that's the only thing that wasn't a lie is that Sirius cared for him and supported him but that didn't seem to matter much at the moment, he looked at Tom and asked, "You mean not only are you my father but my mother is out there somewhere as well?" He couldn't understand why she hadn't contacted him, or his father for that matter.

"Yes, but you must understand, she isn't able to make contact with either of us, only through letters has she been able to contact me, I haven't been able to contact her but I know she knows whats going on at least concerning you and me, I know she wanted to get in contact with you, but didn't want to hurt you, she wanted me to be able to find you and tell you myself." Tom didn't know what to say to the look in Harry's eyes so remained quiet for a moment to let him have his thoughts.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing his mother was alive, he had parents who where alive, he couldn't believe it, he never once thought of Sirius as a father, and he couldn't believe he was sitting in front of his father, he wanted to ask more about them but knew he would have plenty of time so he decided not to say anything he couldn't keep the tears from falling down his cheeks.

Sirius looked at Harry and saw the tears, and couldn't help but be angry at what Voldemort was doing, he didn't believe a word of it he knew Lily had been pregnant, he couldn't believe this boy who looked so much like Lily and James was not in fact their child, no he wouldn't stand for this creature hurting Harry and seeing the tears he knew he had to put a stop to it.

"How dare you say such things to a child, I knew you wanted to kill him but I didn't know you would use these means to do so, what you thought that you could make Harry believe your lies just to torture him before you took pleasure in killing him."

"Sirius please be quiet." Harry asked quietly, wiping away his tears.

"No Harry, I will not let this excuse for a man do this to you." Sirius said standing up ready to leave with Harry.

"I assure you I have no desire to kill 'Harry', I would much rather die myself then to have 'Harry' harmed or hurt in any way." Voldemort replied calmly.

"That can be arranged, cant you see the pain in his eyes or do you just not care, what am I saying of course you couldn't care less." Sirius said, as he started towards Harry ready to take him away.

"Sirius I'm not going anywhere so just sit down, I believe him, not because I'm desperate to have parents or any other madness, I'm not that stupid so please give me more credit than that, I believe him because I can see he is telling the truth, I know it doesn't make sense but I believe him and I'm sure if you just sit down and let us talk about this we will find out what is going on." Harry said, with so much force that Sirius couldn't help but obey. He quietly took his seat and sat there facing ahead of him, he didn't know what Harry was thinking, how could he believe a man he has just met, and speak to him like that.

Harry knew Sirius was upset with him but it was all he could do to shut him up and get to the bottom of this, there was a lot he needed to know and wouldn't get anywhere until Sirius sat down. "Thank you, Sirius." Harry said gently hoping that it was enough to calm him down for the time being.

"I have some letters here from your mother that I have received over the years if you would like to read them?" Voldemort asked as he retrieved them from his front pocket of his black cloak, and held them out for Harry to take.

Harry took them with shaking hands and sat there staring at them for a moment before opening the first one on top of the short pile to read.

He read, the most recent one that was to tell his father that she was going to bring him back, he moved slowly through the letters with quiet tears slowly running down his face until he reached the last one it was the one that his mother had first sent to his father after he was kidnapped. It was done with a shaky hand he could tell.

'_To My Dear Tom,_

_I don't have much time to explain, so I will make this as quick as possible, as you can now tell I'v taken my ring off due to the fact I am running for my life away from my clan, I do not want them to be able to find you, that is why I am not running back to you. The Wizards have taken our Rayden, I don't know who it was but i can guess it was Dumbledore. I will be watching from afar at a safe dstance and trust you know what to do._

_Your Loving Wife_

_Adaire_

"Rayden?" Harry whispered, whilst tracing a gentle finger over his mothers name, 'it was such a beautiful name' he thought.

"Yes that's what we named you before you were stolen from us." Voldemort replied with a nod, barely keeping the anger and hurt out of his voice.

Harry handed the last letter to Sirius to read and he handed the rest back to his father, "What did she mean by 'her clan'?" Harry asked after Sirius gave him back the letter.

"Your mother was a vampire, Rayden." Voldemort said, deciding that he was not going to call him by his false name now that Rayden knew the truth.

Harry couldn't keep his composure any longer and his mouth dropped open slightly. Sirius had the same reaction but more pronounced then his own, he looked like he was about to faint.

"Your mother wasn't just any vampire though she was a princess in her clan and they didn't want her to marry a mortal even if they were a wizard. We met after a went to the vampire clan for an alliance, they granted it and I saw them often your mother was in the meetings with myself and her parents, we got to know each other and fell in love when we told her parents about our marriage they didn't approve and disowned her, but when they found out she was pregnant they tried to get her forgiveness but she wouldn't allow them anywhere near her at the time they couldn't find her, because they disowned her, she feared they would try to take her away from me and couldn't handle the thought of what they might do to you, she didn't want them to have control over you or herself, she didn't want you to grow up with them wanting you to marry someone of any other clans and have the pressures that being a prince came with, she wanted you to know your father, to have a happy home with your family." Voldemort said with slightly watered eyes.

Harry was at a loss for words not only was he half vampire but he was also a prince one at that, now he knew what was so different about him and why he had that reaction to drinking the blood. It all made sense to him now, and he knew with absolute certainty that he would see his mother again no matter when it would be.

Sirius was shocked but not only that he felt betrayed that his 'friends' had done this and kept it from him, he couldn't believe they would do something like this they knew Harry wasn't theirs but they made out he was, he wondered if any of his other 'friends' knew.

"What is my full name?" Harry asked, he decided he was going to use his real name he wanted nothing to do with the fake name he had been branded with, he would be proud to use the name his mother and father named him.

"Rayden Redwolf Riddle, Redwolf is your mothers last name and clan name." Voldemort said with a small smile.

"Rayden Redwolf Riddle" Harry repeated quietly, with a hint of wonder in his voice. Voldemort chuckled. He was taking this better then he thought he would and couldn't help being proud of his son. Sirius was a worry though.

"Would you tell me what happened that night?" Harry asked after several minutes.

"Dumbledore found out that we were expecting a child, we knew we had a spy within the Death Eaters because they were the only ones that knew of it, we didn't know it was though. Your mother gave birth to you in a secret place for magical creatures, but Dumbledore found it and attacked, then took you. Your mother fled after almost being killed, that's all I know of the night you were taken. I tried to look for you by going to almost every home, in my guilt and grief I forgot to use our bond to find you, I was at a loss, so I searched and tortured for information about where you were. Finally I found that you were with the Potter's I got that information from the Longbottom's after I threatened their son then I tortured them into madness." Sirius gasped "you did that I had always thought it was my cousin Bellatrix."

"She was with me, among other people but it was I who did it," Voldemort said without shame, "Dumbledore added to the rumours by saying I was evil, I suppose I was, I had lost my son and my wife I went on a rampage, people feared me everyone was scared even my Death Eaters, no one trusted anyone. I found you were with the Potter's, I went that same night to retrieve you but as I said earlier we had a spy, I sent Peter Pettigrew ahead of the rest of us to see for any signs of anyone watching the place, when he returned he said it was clear, so we left." Sirius was sitting there staring with wide eyes once more and his mouth open.

"When we arrived at Godric's Hollow I told my followers to stay outside and alert me for anything, I blew the door down but the house appeared to be empty, I went up stairs to the nursery and found the door closed." Voldemort paused reliving the night as if it happened yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

Voldemort paused listening for any noises coming from the nursery, when he heard nothing he moved quietly towards the door and open it slowly. Rayden was sitting in his crib watching him with his deep emerald eyes that reminded Tom so much of his mothers and his own eyes before they went ruby, just as he was about to pick Rayden up he heard a noise at the door and looked up just in time to see James Potter shoot a curse at him he swiftly moved out of the way, making sure it didn't hit his son he erected a shield around him. He was about to shoot one back but then noticed Lily rush past him and quickly picked Rayden up and was standing behind him, just then Dumbledore came in through the door behind James.

"Nice of you to join us Tom, I knew you were coming so I sent the Potter's out, they wondered why I was leaving young Harry here, but I knew you were coming and they trust my judgement, they returned when the wards went off. It's a shame you had to come and disrupt my plans Tom, but I should have known you would eventually find him. It's a good thing I have Peter as a spy I'm sure you never seen it coming." Dumbledore said calmly, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You thought you would get away with this, Dumbledore, you should know by now that I know you very well, enough to know what your up to." Voldemort said just as calmly.

Dumbledore smiled at this, and pulled out his wand and shot a body binding curse at Voldemort. Voldemort moved out the way and erected another strong sheild for Rayden, unfortunately he had to include Lily in that as she was still holding him. He knew Dumbledore was trying to distract him enough to hit him with a curse by having his son in the path of the curse if he moved out the way. Dumbledore wanting to get this over with as soon as possible pointed his wand at Rayden and yelled "Avada Kedavra" Voldemort's eyes widened and he quickly jumped in front of the killing curse, it impacted with his chest and the last thing he heard was Rayden's scream.

_END FLASHBACK_

Voldemort finished talking as he felt a tear drift down his cheek with a cold caress. He wiped it away and looked up at Rayden to see he was in the same situation.

Rayden couldn't contain himself he wiped the tears away, stood up and walked over to his father and pulled him from his seat, pulling him into his arms and squeezing him as tight as he could.

Sirius was shocked for so many reason he couldn't tell which was more prominent but when Harry walked over to the Dark Lord and hugged him he couldn't control it and passed out.

Voldemort was surprised by the actions of his son but held on tight all the same both taking comfort in each others arms. He was so happy to have his son in his arms he only seen him twice in his life before now. Once when he was born and then at the Potter's. He wouldn't let anything or anyone take his son away again.

Rayden was enjoying the warmth of his fathers embrace but when he heard a soft thud and Tom chuckle he pulled back and turned to see Sirius had passed out and was now sprawled on the ground. Chuckling himself, he walked over to Sirius and pulled out his wand and whispered "enervate" once Sirius was awake he helped him into his chair. Taking a seat also and watching as his father took his seat as well.

"Are you sure you should be doing magic Rayden?" Voldemort asked, once they were seated.

"It's alright my wand isn't made from Ollivander's wand shop." Rayden replied with a grin.

"Ah, I see." Voldemort nodded in understanding, he knew what Rayden meant.

"Are you alright Sirius?" Rayden asked, a small smile tugging at the side of his lips.

"Yeah I am Harry." Sirius said. Looking up at Rayden and giving him a smile.

"Please don't call me that Sirius." Rayden replied "my name isn't Harry, please call me Rayden, after all that is my name."

Voldemort smiled at this, he really is going to except me as his father.

"Oh" Sirius said, looking a bit startled "alright..Rayden."

Rayden nodded his head pleased. He turned back to his father.

Voldemort looked back at Rayden and continue his story "After that I don't know what happened, I didn't know of anything until your mother brought me back, all I knew of was what she had written in her letters, and that you where in America, she also told me who you were with." He said looking at Sirius for a moment before looking back to Rayden.

Sirius looked at Voldemort "I went to Godric's Hollow and found the place almost destroyed, naturally I thought you had killed James and Lily," He spat the names, "I was about to go into the house when I heard someone coming out of the house I hid behind the bushes on the outside if the yard I knew that it would be Dumbledore but I couldn't see him, I thought he was alone until I heard him mumbling to someone and because I'm a dog animagus I could make out what he was saying when I realised this I heard him I knew he had Ha.. Rayden in his arms, because he talking to you Rayden," Sirius looked at Rayden when he said this, turning back to Voldemort he continued, "he was talking about how you were going to be useful when you went to Hogwarts and how he had to get you away from there before anyone came," he paused and took a deep breath, then continued, "I knew Lily had a sister and knew of where she lived as we went their once to invite her to James and Lily's wedding, anyway I knew that's where Dumbledore would take Rayden and decided to meet him there, without him knowing of course I knew what the Dursley's where like that they hated magic and anything to do with it, I knew I had to get to Har.. Rayden," 'that was going to take some getting used to' Sirius thought shaking his head slightly, "as I arrived I seen Dumbledore leave Rayden on their doorstep with a note, just as he was about to leave he turned around and said 'until we meet again Harry you will be safe but I doubt you will be happy, but then again it will be better if you arent' I couldn't believe what I was hearing, from that moment on I didn't trust Dumbledore and decided I would watch the house waiting for the right time to take Rayden away."

"After that I took Rayden to Australia but I knew it was a matter of time before Dumbledore found us, I put a ward on Rayden not long after I took him to alert me of any rituals that Dumbledore might try with Rayden's blood and I was right because he tried on Rayden's second birthday, we left to go to America and have been there ever since in one of the Black manor's." Sirius finished.

He looked at Rayden to see him looking at him with a mix of hurt and anger, he couldn't tell why he was hurt though.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" Rayden asked quietly.

"I didn't want to bring it up to Rayden, it was in the past where it should be." Sirius said just as quietly, now knowing why the hurt look was in his eyes.

"You still should have told me Sirius." Rayden replied with a shake of his head.

Sirius turned away from the accusing eyes and looked back at Voldemort "I always thought Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potter's; he was the secret keeper after all, but I guess he betrayed you instead, but why did he tell you the whereabouts of the Potter's if he was siding with Dumbledore?" Sirius asked puzzled.

"Dumbledore would've told Wormtail to tell me where they were once I knew it was the Potter's who had my son, he knew it was only a matter of time before I found out, it was all part of his plan, he used Wormtail as a means to get you out of the way also," Voldemort said looking at Sirius, "he wanted Wormtail to frame you so you were sent to Azkaban and away from Rayden, by killing the muggles and making it look like you murdered him, just in case you got away with 'betraying the Potter's'. I assume Wormtail's in hiding like the Potter's waiting to come out like the rat he is." Voldemort said, with contempt and eyes flashing deep crimson with hate.

Rayden was quietly watching his father, listening to his words and letting them sink in and saw the hate in his eyes, he had to admit his father was very intimidating when those eyes bore into you or flashed like that. He felt very proud that the greatest Dark Lord in history was his father and could only hope he could be as intimidating as his father, and make his father proud of him. "So what happens now?"

"I would like it if you stayed with me at my manor." Voldemort said.

"Really?"

Chuckling Voldemort nodded his head. "If you would want to."

"Of course I would." Rayden said, with a bright smile. His smile dimmed, "what about Sirius?"

"Sirius is more than welcome to stay with us." Voldemort said, looking at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius looked from Voldemort to Rayden and nodded his head, he wouldn't leave Rayden now after all these years of being with him.

Happy Rayden went over to Sirius and bent down slightly and gave Sirius a warm hug and feeling him stiffen slightly he quickly let go with a hint of hurt in his eyes that Sirius didn't notice but Voldemort did. He couldn't understand Sirius' reaction he never had a problem before giving and receiving hugs with Rayden, but lately he had grown more distant with him in that regard. Not wanting to get to close to him for some reason. Rayden suspected Sirius had noticed him looking at him more, and taking more time to admire him and felt uncomfortable about it. He sat back down in his chair and looked again at his father.

Voldemort decided it best for him to start talking again, "If you wanted to go back home and get all your things you can come home with me when you are ready, I can accompany you if you like?" Voldemort asked.

Rayden nodded his head and looked at Sirius waiting for his reply when Sirius nodded also, he stood up ready to floo back home.

"Why don't we all apparate from here Sirius?, it would be easier and that way I wouldn't need to use a glamour!" Voldemort said, also removing himself from his chair, and raising his eyebrow in question.

Sirius nodded and stood up, he took Rayden's hand and held his arm out for Voldemort to take.

After vanishing the chairs, Voldemort took Sirius' offered arm and they disappeared.

They arrived in the foyer of the manor, Rayden left to go pack his things, whilst Sirius left to do the same, Voldemort made himself comfortable in the living room and sat in an elegant single chair.

Rayden made his way to his room and packed all his things in his trunk that Sirius had got for him years ago, it had many compartments and he filled them all with his belongings all his clothes, books, shoes and many other things he came across, he didn't bother with his ink or parchment knowing his father would have plenty. Once finished he made his way back down stairs to find his father sitting in the living room, with a smile he walked over and sat on the sofa whilst they waited for Sirius.

"I wanted to ask you what you are going to do when you get your Hogwarts letter?" Voldemort asked with interest.

"I will accept of course." Rayden replied with a hint of venom in his voice, Voldemort raised an eyebrow in question, "I'm going to be paying special attention to a certain Headmaster whilst I'm there, and I'm going to pay him back for hurting my family, and ruining our lives." Rayden answered the unspoken question.

"You wont be alone in your revenge Rayden." Voldemort replied with a nod.

"I wouldn't have expected to." Rayden said with a grin.

"I wanted to ask you about my vampire abilities, so to speak."

"I thought you might, what do you want to know?" Voldemort asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that why I can see so clear in the dark?" with a nod from his father he continued, "when I smelt your blood I reacted to it, but when I drank it," he paused thinking of how to put it, "lets just say I didn't expect the reaction I got from that." Rayden said, with a slight blush.

Voldemort chuckled, "Yes it can do amazing things I'd imagine, I know I'm not a vampire but I know how it effected your mother when she drank from me, and it had the same effect on me when she did, and because of our bond I was able to drink from her also with the same effects." Voldemort said easily happy to be having this conversation with his son.

"You mean if I was to feed from anyone I could have that effect on them as well as myself, wouldn't that be a bit distracting for me though?" Rayden asked perplexed.

"Not if you didn't want it to, you could also cause pain with the bite if you so desired. It's only distracting if you let it be that way you will learn to control not only the effect you have on others but the effect it has on you, but you won't need to worry about that for now."

"Oh?"

"You won't need to feed like a normal vampire until you start to mature in human years, because you are part human, once you start to go through puberty, you will need to feed as you will start to become a full vampire at that stage." Voldemort said, watching Rayden intensely.

"I see, so what if I was to feed now would that be a problem for me?"

"No you can feed anytime you want the only difference is you don't need to just yet, but if you desire to then you can without any consequences to you, the only thing you will have to be careful of is drinking too much blood and killing someone whilst your at Hogwarts, you don't want the Headmaster getting suspicious, it would better if he didn't know that you knew everything about what happened and about knowing who you are." Voldemort said seriously.

Rayden nodded in agreement, "How will I know when to stop feeding?" Rayden asked feeling comfortable talking to his father about these things and knowing he wouldn't be looked down upon for wanting to feed off someone.

"If your mother were here she would be able to teach you herself as she wanted to, but because she isn't you will have to teach yourself, you will learn with experience, so if you would like I can take you out to feed before you start school." Voldemort said with a smile.

"I'd like that." Rayden said with a matching smile, thinking of his mother not being able to teach him made him feel sad though, and his smile dimmed as Sirius walked into the room.

"Rayden would you like me to shrink your trunk for you?" Sirius asked.

"Thank you." Rayden said, handing his trunk to Sirius.

Voldemort stood up and held his hand out to Rayden copying Sirius' earlier action, and held his arm out to Sirius. Once Sirius held onto his arm and Rayden had taken his hand he apparated to Slytherin Castle.

They landed in a large library and looking around he noticed was at least three stories high with a winding staircase to their left and an ornate emerald marble fireplace that was much taller then Rayden, there where comfortable and soft looking sofa's of black that sat around the fireplace with a white marble table in between that had a moving emerald snake with silver eyes on the surface of it. He also noticed several long tables with chairs around either sides of them.

Voldemort noticed him looking around and smiled at his son. "I will take you to your rooms as I'm sure your both tired at this late hour." Voldemort said as he turned and walked towards a large double door of a dark wood, he open one the left door and walked through waiting in the dark hallway that was only lit with a few candles on the walls on either side.

Rayden followed his father with Sirius following behind it was decorated he noticed with green tapestries with all sort of pictures of creatures and the like that moved just like the portraits did at Black manor. After walking along the corridor for a minute they turned left and came to a beautiful dark rose wood staircase in what looked like a foyer of sorts, after going up five floors they came to another hallway and turned right, he noticed this hallway was much the same as the other one they walked along only this had portraits of the Slytherin family who all looked to be asleep at the moment. They turned right and came to a stop at a door that had a portrait of what Rayden knew was Salazar Slytherin, and couldn't help but admire the intimidating figure before him he had green eyes although not as bright as Rayden's, he was wearing an emerald green silk robe over a silk silver pants, and shirt, his black hair to his shoulders looking just as silky as his clothes, he looked very attractive Rayden noticed. His lips turned into a smile when he noticed Rayden "_Let me guess, you must be my Rayden?"_

Rayden looked surprised for a moment before realizing that his father would've spoken to Salazar about him, "_Yes sir." _Rayden replied inclining his head.

Salazar's smile widened _"I'm glad to meet you finally, as you can probably guess I'm Salazar Slytherin, welcome to Slytherin Castle, will you be attending Hogwarts?"_

_"Yes sir, I believe there is certain people there that I just have to meet." _Rayden replied, smirking. He stole a glance at Sirius to his left and noticed he looked uncomfortable, probably due to all the hissing not to mention he was the only one here who didn't know what was being said. He saw that his father was smirking also.

_"Yes I believe there is, when you get there make sure you visit my portrait in Slytherin's dorm room, I have no doubt you will be going into my house, and because you are related to me you will be pleased to know you will get your own personal room, as is proper for one such as yourself." _Salazar said with a proud smirk.

"_Thank you sir, I will be honoured, and it was certainly a pleasure meeting you."_

"_Your welcome young man, and please stop calling me sir, as you are family you can call me Salazar or grandfather if you like it's been a very long time since anyone has called me that young Tom here hasn't called me that since he was in his second year at Hogwarts, I think he believes himself too old for that now." _Salazar said with a glare at Tom.

"_I would be happy to call you grandfather, I've never had the pleasure of calling anyone that before, so yes of course I will." _Rayden said with a warm smile at his grandfather.

Voldemort gave his son a sad look and drew him into a warm hug whilst Salazar gave a warm smile, to the pair.

Sirius was just standing there watching the conversation but not being able to understand a word of it and watching the interaction between Rayden and Voldemort and couldn't help feeling jealous, but he shook that feeling off quickly. He missed Rayden's hugs and knew Rayden didn't know why he wouldn't hug him much anymore but he thought it best to keep his distance for the time being.

Drawing back from the embrace Voldemort looked at Rayden "This is the entrance to my chambers I thought it best I show you where they are first before taking you to your own rooms, follow me and I will take you there now." Voldemort turned around and started walking the same way they came until they got to the corner of the hall they previously turned down to go to his father's room. He notice a door to the right of him and one in front of him so that Sirius' room would be right next to his own, Sirius' door had a portrait of a white Unicorn that bowed and let them enter it was a large room with the big bed against the far left wall with a large bay window on the far wall with a fireplace on the right of it in front of them. It had navy blue with silver swirls on the walls, the window curtains where also navy blue with silver hems as were the curtains around his four post bed, he noticed a door to the left of the bed, that lead to the bathroom, and on the wall to the right of them there was another door that he figured lead to the wardrobe.

"This will be your room from now on Sirius, Rayden will be next door you can have a password if you so choose, just tell the Unicorn and he will understand, I also want to thank you for everything you have done for my son." Voldemort said honestly, he wasn't use to being this way to anyone other then his family but he was grateful for what Sirius did for his son and in that had earned his respect.

Sirius was taken aback at the gratitude from the Dark Lord and just nodded dumbly, "Thank you, for the room," he turned to Rayden, "Goodnight i will see you in the morning I'm very tired it's been a long night and I imagine you would be feeling the same."

Rayden nodded to Sirius and understood the man wanted to be alone for the time being, so left him to it, "Goodnight Sirius."

They left the room, Voldemort walked him to his door and he saw there was a large deep blue snake coiled around itself in long grass, he noticed it was night time in the portrait, the snake lifted it's head "_Welcome young Master."_ then let the door swing open.

_"Thank you."_ Rayden replied walking into the room he saw it was similar to Sirius' but the large four post bed was on the right wall and the bathroom door next to the bed on the far side with the large bay window opposite the entry door the wardrobe door was to the far left wall and he also noticed a tall fireplace next to the window closer to the far left wall. His walls were a forest green with silver swirls, his window and bed curtains an emerald green with silver hems, it was as gorgeous as Sirius' room. He saw there were a couple of plush chairs near the fireplace with a small table in the middle. "Than you for everything." Rayden said once he turned away from his room and looked at his father.

Voldemort watched his son's face light up when he walked into the room and taking it all in, "I'm just glad to finally have you back in my life, now I will let you get some rest, goodnight son." Voldemort said with a smile, and drew his son into another hug.

Rayden sunk into his father's embrace once more before pulling away "Goodnight father." Smiling at how wonderful that sounded to his ears and the feeling he got when the word left his lips.

Voldemort smiled once more then left his son's room heading for his own chambers to go to bed and get the much needed rest. It certainly had been a long night and he couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful his son was, he could see both himself and Adaire in his son but he could see Rayden was very much his own person and was very proud of that fact. 'Dumbledore is in for a rough time with Rayden' he thought with a smirk.

Rayden dressed into his silk pajamas, and slipped into his warm silky bed before fallign asleep, amazed at how different the day turned out to be from what he thought would happen. Dumbledore won't know what hit him.

************************************************

**Please read and review, I won't hold any chapters hostage but it would be nice to see more reviews to let me know what you think, especially when this story has had so many hits. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers none the less, I appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: Dark and/or evil Harry. Slash. Language. Torture. Vamp Harry. OC's. Ooc'ness. Violence. Character bashing. Character deaths at some stages throughout the fic, and some angst. All at some stage or another throughout the entire story.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, and all the people who have put me on fav's and alert's! I hope you continue to like and read this story. I would've liked more reviews though, after getting over 10,000 hits and only 39 reviews, well I am a little disappointed that I don't have more than that! But I guess beggar's can't be chooser's aye! And like I said before I won't hold any chapters hostage as I wouldn't do that to the readers that have reviewed already, and are liking this story. This chapter has some adult themes, I guess you could say, so just a heads up! And the eagle in this story is dedicated to my father (even though he doesn't know it) as he loved eagle's and so do I. Anyway I'm rambling too much, back to the story, and enjoy!**

'Thoughts'

_"Parseltongue"_

* * *

Chapter 10

Knock-turn Alley

*************************

Sirius was laying in bed still thinking about the events of the night before, he looked to his left towards his window and noticed it was nearing dawn, he hadn't been able to sleep all that well during the night even as late as it had been when he finally got into bed, he couldn't stop his thoughts about all that they had learnt last night; therefore he couldn't get a decent nights sleep. He couldn't believe that Harry was Voldemort's son, and all he thought he knew about the Potter's was a lie, he couldn't help but wonder about Remus' role in all this either, as much as he hated the thought that he was betrayed by all other members of the Marauders, 'thanks to Dumbledore,' He thought bitterly. He knew it was all true, he knew now why Harry had been so different then most people and he could never work out why, it was because his mother was a Vampire, which made him half Vampire. Vampire prince to be exact, he just couldn't fathom it right now, he wasn't even 'Harry' anymore but 'Rayden,' "That's going to take some getting use to" Sirius muttered to himself shaking his head.

He wasn't sure what his role in Rayden's life was anymore, he had always tried to be a father to 'Harry' but he knew it was never a father-son relationship between them, they had always been more like friends then relatives, so to speak. So it left him feeling uncertain about it all now, should he just continue the same way they were and ignore the news they were given last night? 'No that wouldn't be wise' Sirius thought, shaking his head. He couldn't very well ignore it, he felt very dejected at the moment, what if Rayden didn't want him around anymore, 'No that's stupid, if Rayden didn't want him around he would've gladly went with Voldemort on his own last night and not cared about me coming along.'

He still was unsure of how to react to this news he was at a loss of how to feel, he had so many mixed feelings at the moment he couldn't separate them to work through them enough to sort out where he now stood in Rayden's life. 'Maybe I should just stay out of the way for a while and let Rayden get to know his father better, and also give him enough time to sort the mess his thoughts were creating within himself.' He didn't want to lose Rayden so he thought it best to give him some space, he could only imagine how he was feeling right now, even if he did seem to except it straight away. As much as he wanted to be there for Rayden he thought it was best to just let him be at the moment. He needed to get to know his father more than I needed to feel better about myself. Besides he needed a break from Rayden, he noticed the extra glances directed his way, not to mention the longer than needed looks from Rayden, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't; the fact that he was doing the same thing made him feel even more like he should give Rayden some space, he didn't want Voldemort to notice that he was purving at his ten almost eleven year old son, albeit unconsciously. 'It was not only sick, but it was wrong'. Thought Sirius.

He put it down to Rayden's curiosity getting the better of him, after all it had only been the two of them for most of Rayden short life. 'He can make some friends at Hogwarts, that way he can stop this fantasy about me,' whatever fantasy it was. He had to admit though that he didn't think Rayden would be so easily swayed, he knew how determined he could be when he wanted something, and how much he did what he wanted. 'Maybe I should've been harder on him instead of giving him everything he wanted; but even then I don't think that would have stopped him,' Sirius thought with a quiet chuckle. Well even if he doesn't stop his infatuation, I won't be giving into him whatever he wants. As much as it would pain him to do so, he didn't want to hurt Rayden. That was the whole reason he couldn't give in he knew that Rayden would get hurt in the end, he was after all his Godfather. Well maybe not legally but that's the part in Rayden's life he had played for so many years, it was hard to stop doing that so easily, but he didn't think it would lead to that anyway, whatever Rayden may feel about him he was sure it would end once he started Hogwarts.

Sighing, he decided to go and have his morning shower. Getting out of bed he walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Voldemort was getting ready for the day, having just got out the shower he was standing at his wardrobe with a towel around his waist, picking his clothes he put his black pants on followed by a crimson silk button down shirt, then his black robe with silver hems over the top of his clothes.

He was looking forward to spending the day with his son. After all these wasted years he had a lot of catching up to do, and he was looking forward to it.

"One day soon my dear Adaire, we will be together as a family like we always should have been and we will get our revenge on Dumbledore and the rest of his lackeys together." He muttered to himself, leaving his room.

* * *

Rayden was just waking up from his peaceful sleep feeling well rested. Stretching, he then removed himself from the warmth of his bed and headed for the bathroom, doing his morning ritual. Turning the shower on he got undressed and sighed at the feel of the warm water running leisurely down his body. He couldn't wait to explore the manor's halls and talking to his father, he also wanted to go to the library.

He couldn't believe he had parents, after all this time thinking his parents had been murdered, but what really hurt him was how Sirius must be feeling being betrayed like that, he himself never really mourned his parents as he hadn't really known them, now he was glad of that fact. He wanted his revenge but he wanted to wait for his mother before they did that, he knew it would happen but he wanted to do it along side his parents he just had to be patient and wait.

He would have to talk to Sirius later to see how he's doing. Getting out of the shower he dried himself and got dressed in black trousers, and a navy blue long sleeve shirt before putting his black robe on. Brushing his almost shoulder length hair he pulled it back in a low pony, he loved his hair long. He thought it made him look more mysterious when it hung around his face with his bangs shadowing his eyes, but today he wanted it tied back.

He walked out of his room and made his way down the hall the way he remembered coming the night before. Reaching the staircase he had walked up last night, he made his way down to the entrance hall and went through the doors across the hall on the right side of the stairs. Opening the doors he saw an enormous room that looked like a ballroom, or meeting room of some sort, just as he thought that his eyes caught what looked to be a throne and decided that this must be where his father had his Death Eater meetings, there was a door on the far right side of the room, and he wondered what the room was but decided to have a look later. He left the room and turned around to his right and walked down the hallway, not really knowing where he was going but not really caring about that fact either, he wanted to find his way on his own anyway. All the better to familiarize himself with the place he now called home.

He was walking down a hallway he recognized and seen the large dark double doors that he knew was the entrance to the library, and couldn't wait to have a look at all the books his father owned, knowing it would contain more 'Dark Arts' books than he had at black manor. He also suspected there would be some in Parseltongue, and couldn't wait to get his hands on them. He continued down the hall wondering if this was the way to the dining room.

He turned left when he came to the end of that hall and found himself going down a similar hall, and came to a stop at the closest doors on his left, he also noticed another door at the very end of the hallway which was black like the rest of the doors he had come across, but decided to try the first door on his left, he was relieved to see he had found the dining hall when he opened the it and saw his father sitting at the head of a long table and breakfast already on the elegant dining table.

"Didn't have much trouble finding your way around I hope?" Tom asked.

"No," Rayden replied as he sat down at the table to his father's right, "Where's Sirius? I thought he would be down here by now, he's usually waiting for me of a morning, unless he got lost." Rayden asked, putting some food on his plate at the same time.

"I don't know, maybe he isn't awake yet, it was very late when we all got to bed last night after all."

"Maybe, do you think I should go and see if he got lost?"

"No, it won't matter anyway because the house elves would fetch him if that was the case and bring him here." Tom explained, taking a bite of his toast.

"Fair enough," putting some eggs in his mouth Rayden waited till he finished chewing, "I wonder how he's doing, after all it wouldn't be easy finding out you were betrayed so utterly, I mean I know I feel betrayed, but that would be nothing compared to Sirius. I can only imagine how he's taking it."

"No, it's not a pleasant feeling, finding out you were betrayed," Tom remarked with dark narrowed eyes.

Looking up at his father he couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked like that. Understanding what his mother fell in love with, he always liked dark deep eyes on a person, and knew he must get it from his mum. But then again maybe he got it from both his parents because he knew his father would be the same.

"So what have you got planned for us for the day?" Rayden asked curiously.

"Whatever you wanted to do, I don't think you would want to get into training the day after you arrived, but I am curious about your skills." Tom replied.

Rayden smirked at that, he would enjoy a duel with his father, "I've been training with Sirius and on my own since I first got my wand when I was seven."

"I'm glad to hear that, I hadn't thought otherwise, knowing that Sirius is a pure-blood he would be more inclined to get you a wand at a younger age then most families, as it is a tradition for pure-bloods." Tom nodded.

"Indeed," Rayden nodded, "I don't mind having a duel with you today if you haven't got any other plans for us then."

"We can go to the training room before lunch then, you can do whatever you wish in the meantime, I can meet you at the library at half past eleven."

Nodding Rayden finished his breakfast, then excusing himself from the table, headed for Sirius' room. He found it strange he hadn't come to breakfast at all this morning.

Reaching Sirius' door he knocked quietly, waiting for any sounds to reach his ears, when none come he wondered if Sirius was even in there. Sighing he decided to go to the library and see what books he could start reading, he really wanted to try some Parsel spells.

After picking a book he settled on the sofa next to the unlit fire and lost himself in his reading, before he knew it, his father was entering the library. Hearing the door open he closed the book after placing a marker so he didn't lose his page, he placed it on the table in front of him and stood up stretching.

They made their way to the fifth floor and to the training room which was to the left at the top of the stairs, walking in comfortable silence enjoying the fact that they were now actually able to do something as simple as spending quiet time together getting to know one another, and he couldn't wait to see his father duel.

Opening the door to the training room, Tom stole a glance at his son to see his reaction to the room. Rayden looked around and saw all the different types of weapons along the far wall, they ranged from daggers, to small throwing knives, and swords of many different shapes and sizes, he also saw a couple of staff's that had deadly looking knives at the tips of some of them, there was even an assortment of battle clothes and training clothes along the back wall. He noticed another door on the far right wall near the back corner, "what's in there?" he asked pointing in the direction of the door.

"It's just the shower room." His father replied. "So what do you think of the room?"

He smiled at his father impressed. "I love it." was all he said before taking his place at one end of the slightly raised platform in the middle of the room.

Taking his wand out of his pocket he waited for his father to take his place opposite him. "I'm glad to hear it," Tom said smiling back. He really wasn't expecting much more from his son than what he got. "Maybe I can teach you some fighting styles with any weapon of your choosing, if you want?" Tom asked, gesturing to the wall full of weapons as he also took is place on the platform opposite his son.

"I always have wanted to learn how to fight with a sword," Rayden admitted, looking at the selection of swords his father had pointed towards.

"I would be happy to teach you sword play." Tom said, pulling his own wand out of it's holster on his right arm.

'I definitely need to get one of those' Rayden thought when he saw his father's holster.

"I won't do anything too drastic for our very first duel, I want to see how advanced you are first." Tom said as he stood in a defensive stance.

Nodding, Rayden moved into a defensive stance also and threw a mild hex at his father to start the duel. Tom stepped to his left to avoid the curse and threw a mild hex in return, only to be blocked by a shield charm and bounce harmlessly to the floor.

It continued at a slow pace for a few more minutes before Rayden decided to quicken the tempo of the duel. Throwing a number of spells in quick succession at the same time as moving around his end of the platform. His father either dodged or shielded from his attack and he found himself in slight awe of his father's ease, but then again he was only facing a ten year old. Even so Rayden was no push over, for his age he knew a lot more than most and he was sure he could cast a lot more spells than most too. Not to mention his faster than most, reflexes. He made a downward slashing motion with his wand and cast a severe cutting hex, being slightly unexpected he managed to cut into his father's right shoulder and saw the blood running down his father's wrist from under his sleeve, feeling slightly giddy at the fact he managed to get a curse past his father's defenses. He felt a tingling sensation in his gums at the sight and smell of the blood, knowing exactly how it tasted, he just stared at the blood for a few long seconds before being knocked down with a tripping charm.

Tom walked over to his son's knocked down figure and stood over him looking down at his face. "I thought you would last a bit longer than that."

"I got a little distracted." He mumbled, pulling his gaze away from his father's bleeding arm and looking to the side of his father, feeling foolish and knowing his father would be disappointed in him.

"It seems I may have to take you out hunting, to satisfy your hunger now that you have had the taste of blood." Tom said looking thoughtfully at his son.

Rayden flushed slightly not exactly sure if he was ready for such an adventure, although he was looking forward to feeding off someone, he wanted to get used to things a bit first before feeding off a complete stranger, he felt slightly nervous about it for some reason at the moment, and although he felt comfortable talking to his father he wasn't sure how to bring this up. He didn't want to feed from Sirius either, as he didn't really know how Sirius was taking the news of him being a Vampire and also Tom's son, as he had yet to talk to him. Besides he felt more comfortable around his father more so than Sirius at the moment, enough to want to feed off him until he knew what he was doing, but still unsure how to mention any of this. It was one thing to want it or even need it but it was an entirely different thing to ask for it especially knowing what effect it could have and not knowing how to control it. 'Maybe it would be better to feed off a stranger first.' Rayden thought, feeling somewhat confused.

Tom held out a hand for his son and helped him off the floor, once standing he could see the tenseness in his son's stance and had a feeling he knew what it was about.

"I would be happy to help you, if you aren't ready to go out hunting yet." Tom said calmly, eyeing his son.

Rayden looked at his father with surprise, "How did you know... I mean... are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, your my son, I would do anything for you."

"I don't know how to control it though... I don't really know what I'm doing." Rayden stuttered, looking away from his father, feeling extremely foolish, he never stuttered.

Tom put his hands on his son's face and forced Rayden to look at him, "Rayden you don't need to feel embarrassed, I'm your father you can trust me."

"I do trust you, I always have for some reason even before I knew the truth, I guess you being my father, and what happened that night bonded us more so, but I can't help feeling this way I mean..." Rayden just shook his head.

"It's okay, you don't need to explain, I will help you with this Rayden as best I can, maybe tonight even, now lets get to lunch." Tom said smiling reassuringly at his son.

Nodding, he made his way to the door. His father following behind him. Making their way down to the dining hall, he took his seat at the table next to his father again. He was just about to comment on the fact that Sirius wasn't here again when the doors opened to reveal said man. Sirius looked at both wizards sitting at the table and nodded his head in greeting before taking a seat a few down from Rayden. Tom and Rayden exchanged looks before they started eating their lunch. Rayden decided not to ask any questions as he knew it would make Sirius uncomfortable and resolved to have a talk to him later.

Sirius piled food on his plate before taking a bite. Once he finished his mouthful of food he looked over to Rayden, "I've been walking in the gardens most of the day after having breakfast in my rooms, I knew you would be wondering about me but, I thought it best to give you and your father" he paused and took a glance at Voldemort before continuing, "some time to get to know each other."

Rayden blinked not exactly sure what to make of Sirius' little speech, it explained his absence from them most of the day, but Rayden felt there was more to it, and almost didn't want to know what that something was, just in case it had anything to do about his being a Vampire or who his parents where. Sirius had always been in his life and they had always been there for each other but he knew something wasn't right with Sirius and didn't want to think of the consequences if Sirius couldn't except him for who or what he was. Not knowing what to say Rayden just nodded his head and continued eating.

Tom was watching the interaction and could feel the tension in the air, but didn't comment. He knew Sirius was speaking mostly truth but there was something more. He knew that Rayden also noticed and he decided not to get involved just now and see what happened, he knew they had been in each others lives for long enough to know when to push each other, so he would just let his son deal with this and help him when needed.

They ate the rest of their lunch only speaking every so often, when the meal was finished Rayden told them he was going to the library to finish his reading and left the dining hall. Sirius left not long after him going to do whatever it was he was going to do, his father had said he was going to be in his study if they needed him.

Reaching the library he sat in the same place from earlier that morning and picked up his book to finish reading. He couldn't concentrate, he wanted to talk to Sirius but he knew the man was avoiding him but he just didn't know why, he had his suspicions, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know, when yet all he wanted to do was ask the man. It was starting to drive him mad. Growling softly he shook his head from thoughts of Sirius and tried again in reading his book with determination to forget about it for now.

Before long he was being summoned by one of the house elves for dinner. Walking back to the dining hall, he opened the door and found Sirius and his father already sitting at the table quietly waiting for him. "I'm sorry I took so long I lost track of time," he took his usual seat next to his father and started to pile food on his plate, "I was reading one your Parsel books." Rayden stated.

"I would like to start training you in Parsel magic before you started Hogwarts." Tom replied.

"I was thinking the same thing after I finished reading it actually, I found it very interesting, and would love to learn it." Rayden said, with excitement, "but it looks quite difficult to learn."

"It is when you first start but you will get there, I'm sure of it, your a very powerful wizard Rayden."

Rayden smiled at his father and continued eating his dinner, trying to figure out how to approach Sirius to talk to him, 'maybe I should just wait till he comes to me, I'm sure when he's ready he will talk.' Once dinner was over he made his way to his room to wait for his father before he went to bed, he was pretty nervous about it.

After half an hour of sitting in his bed reading a book on snakes, there was a knock on his door, "come in." He looked up and saw it was his father, smiling he put his book down on his nightstand.

"Are you ready?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, I think so, but I'm not sure how to lengthen my fangs, I did feel a tingle in my gums when I smelt your blood, but that didn't happen when I smelt your blood before taking the wizards oath, why is that?" Rayden asked curiously.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that you tasted blood for the first time, that at least wasn't your own, and it has awoken apart of your Vampire nature, although you won't need to feed for the sake of survival just yet, you will now start to feel certain urges, especially when you smell blood from an open wound. When your older as your Vampire nature matures more, you with be able to smell blood without the need for an open wound, you will also start to feel the urge to feed more frequently, but that shouldn't happen for a couple more years at least, and I will help you to control the urges before you go to Hogwarts."

Rayden nodded in understanding, he was looking forward to tasting his father's blood even though he felt nervous about it, he knew what it tasted like from when he drank it before but his own blood had been mixed with it then and he wanted to taste it by itself and see the difference. Watching in silent rapture as his father drew a small dagger from his left sleeve and made a small cut on his index finger, knowing that it was for his sense of smell more then anything else, to enable him to be able to grow his fangs and learn to control the action of being able to draw them back without any problems, so that way if he came across the scent of blood, he could control the effects it had on him, mentally as well as physically. Feeling the same tingle he felt earlier he managed to make his teeth grow without much thought on his part.

"Try and draw them back in, before you feed." Tom advised.

Rayden closed his eyes and concentrated on his now long and sharp fangs he could feel with his tongue, willing them to retract he could feel them slowly obey, after several long seconds he felt them retract fully, running his tongue along them confirmed that they had indeed retracted. Opening his eyes he looked at his father and saw that he was smiling softly at him. "I had a feeling you wouldn't have much trouble." He said with a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Rayden looked down at his father's hand and upon seeing the cut on his finger gently took it and ran his tongue along his father's finger tip, tasting the small droplets of blood on his tongue he closed his eyes and savoured the flavour, it tasted wonderful. Wondering why there was no more he looked down and saw with surprise there was no cut. Looking back at his father's face. "What happened?" He asked perplexed.

Tom chuckled at his son's surprise, "your saliva has the ability to heal an open wound should you so choose, the reason it did so now is because you have no desire to harm me, although you did it subconsciously." He made another cut in the same place on his finger.

Rayden allowed his fangs to grow to there full size and ran a tongue gently over them in satisfaction, looking into his father's eyes asking for permission, once he received it, he climbed to his knees from his sitting position, and place his hands on his father's shoulders for balance and slowly moved his face closer to his father's neck, once he was close enough he flickered his tongue across it almost shyly before slowly sinking his fangs in the junction where shoulder met neck with a soft moan, feeling his father move slightly to give him better access, he slowly drank the sweet taste that was his father's life blood. Closing his eyes he savoured the feeling of being completely consumed by this Ecstasy, he could feel his blood burning in his veins, travelling throughout his body giving him the feel of intense pleasure as his body tingled pleasantly and trembled slightly. Completely oblivious to anything else around him he was surprised to feel hands on his shoulders and be pulled away gently. Opening his eyes, and in a daze of pleasure, he noticed somewhere in the back of his mind that he was aroused again, but couldn't bring himself to care right now.

Tom looked down at his son's flushed face and knew he was aroused, but it didn't bother him, he knew it would more than likely happen, Rayden would get used to it and learn how to control it, at least to some extent.

Rayden was slowly coming down from his blood induced pleasure, he retracted his fangs, then traced his tongue along his lips to drink the remaining drops that were there, he looked at his father's neck once more and saw the two puncture marks he made, he moved forward and licked them closed. Sighing he made his way back into bed and pulled the covers over himself.

Tom watched his son and decided to let him get some sleep, he would take his son hunting before long. He knew Rayden would be ready. "Goodnight, my son." He said pressing a soft kiss to Rayden's forehead, and smiling softly at him.

"Goodnight father, and thank you." Rayden replied with a slight blush.

Smiling he made his way out the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

_July 31st 1991_

Rayden was excited, he had been here for just over three weeks and it was now his eleventh birthday, it would be his first birthday with his father. They weren't going to be doing anything special but he knew his father did have a surprise for him. He had been training with his father with Parsel magic, and other spells, and strengthening his Occlumency. Sirius had started to join them after the first week, even though he hadn't spoken to him about the fact he was a Vampire and Voldemorts son, he knew Sirius had accepted it by the change in his attitude towards him, but he still felt Sirius being somewhat reserved around him but Rayden for the most part just ignored it and enjoyed being here with his father and Sirius.

He made his way down for breakfast, "Happy birthday Rayden." Sirius said as soon as he entered the dining hall, jumping out of his chair and giving him a hug. Rayden just laughed at his antics and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist, it felt nice to have Sirius hug him again after so long and he savoured it. Sirius realizing what he was doing pulled back with a smile and sat back at the table. Slightly disappointed but not at all surprised anymore, Rayden made his way to his seat but before he managed to sit he was hugged by his father. "Happy birthday son." Rayden gave his father a hug also then once released he sat down.

"So, what did you want to do for your birthday today Rayden?" Sirius asked.

"Just have a quiet one and spend some time with the both of you." Rayden replied.

"Is that it?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yes." He replied with a laugh.

"Well if that's all you would like then, I have a surprise for you later in the evening." Tom said.

"Can I convince you to tell me what it is?" Rayden asked, looking at his father.

"If I told you it wouldn't be surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

Laughing Tom decided it wouldn't hurt to forewarn his son. "I'm taking you hunting tonight." Tom said watching his son for his reaction.

Sirius almost choked on his food with a look of surprise.

Rayden on the other hand looked delighted, eyes alight, and smiled at his father. "I would love that." He said ignoring Sirius' gulp.

"Do you think it wise Rayden?" Sirius asked once finding his voice.

"Of course." Rayden replied looking at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"What if something goes wrong though."

"What could possibly go wrong Sirius."

"What if you get caught, or you accidentally kill someone not knowing when to stop yourself?" Sirius asked a look of worry in his eyes.

"No one is going to catch us Sirius, you don't have to worry after all I won't be going alone father will be with me, and as for killing someone well I don't really care about that, it would also be practice for me, it will teach me how to be more aware of whats around me and have more control over myself, besides your more than welcome to come with us if you want." Rayden said soothingly.

Sirius was staring at him with wide eyes, a look of horror on his face, "what do you mean you don't care?" He whispered.

"Sirius I'm a Vampire it's in my nature to feed, I may not be a full Vampire yet but I still have the same urges as one just not as often, or as much of a need, but it's still there, we couldn't care less if our food died in our arms whilst we fed from them, it's the way we are." He said, silently pleading for him to understand.

"But Rayden, they are human."

"So."

"So are you." Sirius pointed out.

"I'm half human and when I hit puberty I will gradually become a full Vampire, I will no longer be human before I reach fourteen, Sirius."

Sirius looked as though he was going to faint, "but what about your father he is human?"

"That doesn't change who or what I am, Sirius, my father may be human, but even he isn't fully human anymore, but that's beside the point." Rayden stated.

"What about me, Rayden, I'm still human and always will be." Sirius said weakly looking at Rayden, pleadingly.

"But I'm not feeding off you Sirius, I don't see what your getting so worked up about, it's in my nature to hunt whether I'm full Vampire or not."

"Your speaking of humans as if they aren't worth it Rayden." Sirius whispered.

"Most of them aren't worth it Sirius your different, it's as simple as that." Rayden said, not liking the fact that Sirius didn't accept this, this was who he was and he couldn't or wouldn't change it.

Shaking his head Sirius looked at Rayden with sad eyes. It made Rayden angry to see that look from Sirius, directed at him as if he was disappointed in him, feeling rejected he stood from his chair, "if you can't handle it Sirius, then there's nothing I can do about it, I'm who I am and that's all there is to it." he said sharply and stormed out of the dining hall.

Sirius sat in silent shock of how Rayden spoke to him, and knowing he hurt him decided to go look for him, standing up he nodded to Tom then walked out of the dining hall to look for Rayden.

Tom sat at the table knowing to give his son some time on his own, he knew Sirius went to look for him but he doubted he would find him. He was fuming at Sirius at the moment, no one spoke to his family like that and got away with it, though he knew Rayden not speaking to him would be punishment enough, for now. Standing he decided to set some plans into motion before he took his son hunting.

Rayden was fuming, strangely enough he felt the desire to go hunting now, it would certainly help with the sudden surge of energy he was feeling at the moment, he could feel his fangs growing with his desires and grinned, he didn't know his fangs would grow because of his anger but he supposed it made sense. If Sirius couldn't accept him as who he was, as much as it pained him he couldn't change it, he was proud of who he was and he wasn't going to let anyone put him down for it, making him feel like he was nothing, Sirius or no, he wouldn't put up with it. He wouldn't hurt Sirius but he certainly wouldn't let him make him feel worthless. Calming down somewhat he retracted his fangs and decided that he needed some fresh air and ran outside into the forest surrounding Slytherin Manor, he knew he was safe here as it was heavily warded.

He made his way between the trees of the forest and noticed it was much darker in here because the trees were so close together. He stopped when he reached a clearing, he sat on the soft grass under his feet with a sigh. He put up some privacy wards his father taught him and laid down to look at the small patches of sky he could see through the tree tops. Feeling much more relaxed he dozed off.

Sirius had searched all through the Manor, but couldn't find Rayden anywhere, he decided to try outside in the grounds but couldn't find him there either, he started to make his way through the forest around the property, but he knew he wasn't going to find Rayden here either. He knew Rayden didn't want to see him at the moment and couldn't blame him really, he knew he hurt him, he was sorry about that and it wasn't like he couldn't understand Rayden's needs or wants, even his urges, to a degree, what he couldn't understand was Rayden's attitude about it, he just couldn't see how he could be so cold about it, but he also knew that if he didn't accept him for it he would lose him, and that was something he wouldn't do no matter what, they had both been betrayed and both stood by each other for so long, he wasn't going to give that up, Rayden was like he said; he was who he was, and he couldn't or wouldn't do anything to change that. He was happy Rayden was accepting it, and thriving because of it, as hard as it was when they first got here Sirius slowly got used to the sudden change in living arrangements and not to mention the news, but he guessed he still had some issues with it all and knew he needed to deal with them before he lost the one person who meant the most to him. Giving up he turned around and made his way back to the Manor he would give Rayden the time to himself that he so obviously wanted.

Rayden suddenly awoke with a feeling of being watched, looking around he saw nothing, he smelt the air and could detect the barest scent of roses, and knew that he had not been alone not too long ago. He looked to the sky and noticed the sun had crossed most of the sky, and knew it would be just about dinner time, standing up he brushed his clothes and cast his eyes around looking to see if there were any traces of whoever had been there, seeing nothing once again he turned and started walking back to the Manor, whatever or whoever it had been obviously didn't want to hurt him, they had plenty of time whilst he was asleep, and not to mention the fact they were within the wards of the Manor and the forest surrounding it. He walked inside the Manor and walked towards his room wanting to wash up before dinner, once he was changed and a bit cleaner he made his way down to the the dining hall. He opened the door and walked past Sirius, who was sitting in his usual seat not far from Rayden's. He sat and started to pile his plate with various foods.

"Rayden I want to apologize for the things I said and the way I made you feel earlier." Sirius said quietly looking at Rayden waiting for his response.

Swallowing his food after chewing, he looked at Sirius, "your forgiven, but I think you need to work out what it is you want to do Sirius, I won't put up with someone making me feel like I'm nothing just for being who I am." Rayden stated seriously.

"I know, I was just surprised by the way you think that humans are beneath you." Sirius whispered.

Rayden turned his head sharply to Sirius, "I won't put up with insults either. I think they are beneath me because they are, they are human, I am Vampire, we feed from humans, it's the way of the world, we take what we need to survive, just like anything else, if we were to feel much if anything for humans we would die out, not wanting to feed from them and feeling sorry for them. If we were put on this earth the way we are then we can't complain about it, we accept it and use it to our advantage, everything is there for a reason, the circle of life, and you act like humans are innocent creatures, at least we don't hide what we are, we are proud of it, I know I will have to hide who I am and I'm not looking forward to it, but I have no choice." Rayden said sharply.

Losing his appetite, Rayden stood up and looked to his father, "I'll be in my room waiting for when your ready to take me hunting." He said, then walked out of the room.

Twenty minutes later his father arrived dressed all in black with a black cloak in his arms. Grabbing his own black cloak he made his way down the hall with his father.

Tom looked down at his son, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really, I mean I understand he is upset with me, but what does he want from me, I am who I am, I won't change for anyone, but I don't want to lose him, we've been through much together, he was there for me always, why is this any different?" He asked, despairingly.

"I think he's just feeling confused, give him some time he will come around." Tom replied soothingly.

"I hope so."

They walked the rest of the way to the library in silence, they pulled their cloaks on and once ready Tom wrapped his arms around Rayden and they disappeared silently.

They arrived on what seemed to be a rooftop of some sort a second later, looking around he could see the other buildings of the city around him. "Where are we?" He asked looking to his father.

"Where in London."

"Why are we on the roof of some building?"

"So we can scan the place and pick your meal from up here." Tom replied with a smirk.

"I like the way you think father." Rayden said with a smirk of his own.

Tom chuckled, and walked towards the edge of the roof to get a better look at the alleyway on the side of the building. Rayden following behind him. Looking down he saw there was indeed a few people in the shabby alleyway, there was a man with brown hair, and a lady with blond hair laying on what looked like cardboard moaning loudly in one dark corner, there was a drunk also laying on what looked like cardboard half way down the alley towards the opening that lead to the street beyond, muttering to himself. Rayden stepped next to his father to have a better look, and decided it would be better to leave the drunk and go for the couple, the drunk wouldn't believe what he was seeing anyway, and the corner the couple were in was in darkness, besides they could deal with the drunk later if need be.

"I say, the couple in the corner." Rayden whispered.

Tom nodded in agreement, "do you want me to stun them first?" he asked also in a whisper.

Rayden thought about it for a second, "maybe the drunk over there, and the male on top of her," he said pointing in the direction of the corner, "but I would like the challenge of overpowering her though." Rayden whispered with a smirk, already excited.

Tom looked at his son and noticed his eyes had darkened to an almost black colour. With a small smile he sent a stunner at the drunk man, then one at the male on top of the woman, before wrapping his arm around Rayden, then apparating them next to the lady sprawled naked on the ground, with the male laying limply on top of her.

"What are you doing... move damn it... hurry up and fuck me already..." the lady mumbled, sounding like she was drugged out of her mind.

Tom pulled the guy off the woman and threw him down on the ground next to her.

"Hey, who are you?" she said with a slur, "did you want some of me too?" she looked over at Rayden, "your a little too young for me sweetie but your friend here can have some fun with me, why don't you just stand over there and watch." she said raising up onto her elbows.

Rayden looked to his father, and raised an eyebrow in question. Once he received the nod to go ahead, he grabbed a small dagger out of his pocket out of her view, and knelt down next to her, she looked up at him confused, "what are you doing kid?" she said in a slur.

Rayden ignored her, and by the time she saw the knife it was too late he had already cut her arm just below the elbow, she looked at him in a mix of surprise and fear, smelling the blood his fangs grew in an instant, he still hadn't worked out how to get his fangs to grow without the scent of blood but figured it didn't matter at the moment, he would learn eventually. Grabbing her arms near the shoulders he held her and bent lower towards her throat, the woman struggled to get free but he just squeezed her harder and pushed her to the ground fully, then straddled her, he may be young but having Vampire in him gave him advantages and he was stronger then he looked. Holding her in place he ran his tongue up from the base of her neck up her throat and to her ear, sucking slightly on the lobe, he withdrew his tongue and sunk his fangs in her just below her ear, he felt the drops of blood on his tongue and began to suck, moaning at the pleasure he felt, his mind almost blank from everything around him, until he heard her moaning, it brought him back to reality and sneering he sank his fangs deeper in her harshly, she screamed in agony; she didn't deserve to feel such pleasure from him and he wanted this to hurt the worthless human.

He could feel her pulse pumping her blood into his mouth, he could feel her pain and moaned at the blissful feeling and sucked harder, drinking her life blood. He didn't want it to end, but alas he needed to learn how to stop without killing, sighing he withdrew his fangs and dropped her limp body to the ground, standing he licked the remaining blood from his lips and looked to his father.

"I thought you would kill her." Tom said with a proud small smile.

"I was going to, but then realized I needed to learn how to stop myself, and it wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be."

Nodding Tom pointed his wand at the naked lady and cast the killing curse at her before setting her corpse on fire, once she was nothing more than ash he blew it away with a nonverbal spell and a wave of his wand.

Rayden turned to the naked man and decided he would take the pleasure of killing this one, it would be his first kill. Kneeling next to the man he sank his already large fangs into the mans chest above his heart and drank the mans life away, he gave a soft moan of pleasure, he loved the feelings and tastes that he was easily becoming addicted to, he noticed he was hard from feeding off the woman as the struggle she gave heightened his senses and made his body come alive and felt more pleasure. He decided that this would be the last time he fed from a still body the challenge and thrill of a struggle was to desirable to turn down. He could feel the beating of the heart beneath him slow to a dangerous pace, and sucked harder, drawing the beat to a stop and the flow to an end, he withdrew his fangs and licked the drops that escaped his hungry mouth on the mans chest, he stood up next to his father, and watched, licking his lips whilst his father did the same to this corpse as the first.

Looking down at himself he sighed, he needed to do something about that, he knew he was too young to release it the way he would if he was older, but he could always try.

Turning to look at his son he held out his hand for him to take, once Rayden took hold he apparated them back home, landing in the library a second later.

Wrapping his cloak around himself more to cover himself he said a quick goodnight to his father and walked to his room. Tom shaking his head in amusement at his son.

Rayden quickly made his way to his room and closed the door behind him, he walked into the bathroom and removed his clothes, he turned the shower on and stepped into it once the water was warm enough, he sighed at the feeling of the water running down his back, he ran his hand down his chest and down his stomach reaching his erection he grabbed it in a tight grip, running his hand up and down his length in somewhat smooth strokes, moaning he leaned up against the wall and continued to stroke his aroused member, breathing heavily he closed his eyes, and found himself thinking about Sirius and sucking on his neck to bring himself to ecstasy, with a gasp he came into his hand, and surprisingly he found a small amount of come on his hand and fingers, he looked down at himself with shocked eyes, 'maybe being a Vampire is making him mature early or something' he thought, 'and why the hell am I thinking about Sirius like that?' shaking himself from these thoughts he quickly washed himself, finished he turned the water off, stepped out and dried himself, then dressed into his night clothes and went to bed with a sigh, closing his eyes he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_August 1st 1991_

Rayden woke up feeling content, last night had turned out to be really fun for him and he couldn't wait to do it again. He hadn't spoken to Sirius yet since their 'fight' and had a feeling that he was angry at him for going last night, but their was nothing he could do about it. He hated that they weren't talking, but he needed to let Sirius work this out for himself. He only hoped that they would be talking again soon enough.

He was just about to go into his bathroom when an owl started tapping at his window, knowing what it would be he opened it to let the owl in. The owl swooped down and sat on his little table near the fireplace, sighing Rayden walked over to the small sitting area and took a seat near the owl, removing the letter from said owl, he looked over it critically, he flipped it over and opened it, pulling the parchment out of the envelope he unfolded it and read the invitation to Hogwarts, once done he placed it on the table and pulled another piece out of the envelope, this one was an item list that he would need for school. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill he quickly wrote his reply of acceptance he gave it to the owl, who flew out of the window with a hoot and set off to where it came from.

He stood up and went to the bathroom and continued on with his usual morning ritual. After finishing in there he walked over to the table, picked up both pieces of parchment and made his way down to the dining hall. He was somewhat surprised to see Sirius sitting at the table quietly eating breakfast, he thought after last night Sirius would want to stay away from him, but obviously he was wrong.

"Good morning father... Sirius." He said taking his place at the table.

"Good morning son, I hope you slept well?" Tom replied with a small smile hiding behind his cup of tea.

"I did," he said shooting Sirius a glance, suddenly remembering his thoughts last night in the shower he turned away somewhat ashamed and looked back at his father, "I received these this morning." he handed the letters to his father.

Tom took them and read over them quickly, "well it looks like we will be making a trip into Diagon Alley today, unless you want to go another day, there's no particular rush really?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I would like to get it over and done with to be honest, so if it's okay, I would like to go today?" Rayden asked and took his letters back from his father, he glanced at Sirius again, noticing that the man had yet to say anything, and silently put the letters next to Sirius' arm for him to read if he so wished.

Tom nodded, "that would be fine, I don't have anything planned for the day so we can make a day of it."

"Would you like to come with us Sirius?" Rayden asked, this time turning to face him properly.

Sirius didn't make eye contact but nodded all the same, continuing to eat his breakfast. Disappointed Rayden shook his head in despair, he needed this to stop he couldn't go on much longer like this, they had never been like this before.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again Sirius?" Rayden finally asked, after a long silence.

"I tried talking to you yesterday, but I couldn't find you anywhere, so I gave up." Sirius said with a shrug.

"I needed to be alone yesterday Sirius, what you said really hurt me, it made me feel like after all this time we've been together and after what we've been through, you couldn't except me for who I am." Rayden said without looking up from his plate.

Sighing Sirius turned in his seat to look at Rayden properly for the first time in what seemed like forever, he took Rayden's face in his hands and turned him so that he was looking into his eyes, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Do you forgive me?" Rayden asked softly.

"There's nothing to forgive... do you forgive me?"

"Of course."

"Good," Sirius said with a smile, "and I would love to go with you today, I wouldn't miss it for anything no matter what."

"Good." Rayden said echoing Sirius' words with a smile of his own.

"Well now that that's finally sorted we should finish up breakfast then be on our way." Tom said, interrupting them.

Sirius let Rayden's face go and they all continued their breakfast in comfortable silence. "I've been meaning to ask you father... why is it that you have not called any of your followers and alerted them of your return?" Rayden asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"I don't trust anyone any more, and I'm not taking chances right now, my best attack is from the quiet shadows, at least for a while."

"But what about the Dark Mark, won't they be able to tell from that?"

"No, it would have darkened since my return but not enough for them to think I have returned, only so they will think I am getting stronger, and I would rather Dumbledore keep thinking that I'm still a spirit wondering the earth somewhere out there." Tom replied with a thoughtful look, "so even though it is somewhat darker it won't allow them to know I have returned until I allow it, it will only alert them when I call them, which I have no intentions of doing just yet."

Nodding in understanding Rayden finished his breakfast, "should I meet you in the library when you are finished?" Rayden asked, standing up to go get his cloak and wait for his father and Sirius to meet him in the library.

"Yes." Tom said finishing his tea.

"Wait up, I need to get my cloak from my room too so I might as well walk with you." Sirius said standing also and following Rayden out of the room.

Rayden stopped and waited for Sirius to catch up to him.

"Are you okay Rayden?" Sirius asked, looking into his face.

"Yeah of course... why wouldn't I be."

"I don't know, things have been kind of weird for us lately haven't they?"

"Yeah," Rayden nodded, "but the main thing is we will work it out... right?" Rayden asked coming to a stop and turning to look at Sirius once they reached the top of the stairs, in the corridor that led to their rooms.

Stopping also, Sirius looked down at the only person that had always shown him unconditional love, "Yes, we will always work it out, whatever it is, no matter what, I'm always here for you Rayden, even if sometimes it doesn't seem like it and I'm being a jerk." He said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good, I couldn't bare to lose you Sirius." Rayden replied, looking into Sirius' eyes.

Sirius pulled him into a hug and for a moment they held each other tight, enjoying the warmth the other gave. Rayden felt like it had been so long since they had hugged like this, and was savouring it. He couldn't stop his thoughts wandering to last night, but didn't feel ready to let go all the same.

Sirius was starting to feel Rayden's body more profoundly, and was getting uncomfortable with it, as if burned he pulled away quickly.

Rayden looked at Sirius with confusion, "what's wrong?" He knew he wasn't that aroused for Sirius to notice.

"..Nothing." Sirius said clearing his throat, "we should hurry, don't want to keep the nasty Dark Lord waiting.." Sirius joked.

"Okay.." Rayden replied, hiding his disappointment. He started walking down the hall towards his room with Sirius walking next to him, hurrying up they made it quickly back down stairs to the library and met his father.

"You might want to glamour yourself Sirius. I will glamour you if you like Rayden?"

Shrugging Rayden walked to his father, "don't make my hair too different though or my eyes, I like them the way they are."

Sirius chuckled at that, "he was like that with me whenever we went anywhere." Sirius had his now brown hair in a low pony and his once blues eyes where now hazel.

Rayden shot him a glare, then turned back to his father, "I like my eyes to stay the same and hair style but you can change it to a brown to match yours and Sirius' if you like." Nodding, Tom did just that, he also covered the scar with a concealing charm for good measure.

"Are we going by floo?" Rayden asked.

"No, we are apparating," Tom answered holding out his hand for his son to take, "we might as well go together, so Sirius if you would hold onto Rayden's arm." Tom gestured to his son's other arm.

Grabbing it they disappeared, arriving seconds later in an alley outside the Leaky Cauldron, looking to make sure no one had seen them, nodding in satisfaction, Tom led them inside the building, ignoring everyone, they made their way to the back of the building to the hidden doorway that opened onto Diagon Alley. Tapping his wand on the wall, it opened into an arc doorway and they stepped through, the wall closing behind them.

"Stay close." Tom said softly. Rayden moved a bit closer to his father with Sirius close behind, they didn't want to look too suspicious but they didn't want to get separated in the crowd, especially since this was Rayden first time there and he didn't know his way around this large place.

"We won't need to go to Gringotts, I have enough Galleon's to do us for the day. Where would you like to start?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, I guess we could start with my clothes." Rayden replied not really looking forward to shopping. He had low tolerance for it.

They walked to Madam Malkin's, after twenty minutes there, they made their way to Flourish and Blott's, Rayden knew he wouldn't get many interesting books from there so didn't bother looking too hard, he only got what was needed for this year's lessons, yeah two level and year three level, he wanted to stay ahead in his studies and even though he knew all the first and possibly the second year levels, he wanted to make sure he didn't leave anything out.

After getting the potion supplies Tom looked to his son, "I know you already got a wand, but I don't think it's best to let Dumbledore see that wand just yet, I think you would be better to get a temporary wand for now, until the time is right to show your real wand."

"That's makes sense." Sirius commented.

"Okay." Rayden replied.

They made their way through the crowd of shoppers, reaching an old dirty looking building that read _'Ollivander's, makers of fine wands since 382 B.C' _above the door. Sighing he followed his father and Sirius into the old musty shop.

"May I help you?" a voice sounded from the back after hearing the bell above the door ring as it opened and closed. The three that walked into the shop didn't reply and waited for the old man to come to the front to serve them.

Not getting a response, the wand maker entered the room his customers where standing in. Upon seeing the three, he raised an eyebrow and repeated the question, "may I help you?"

"Of course.. My son here needs a wand." Tom said somewhat sarcastically, what else did he think they were in here for, to buy a bloody peacock.

Ollivander looked at the boy standing there, "right.. well which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked impatiently, not liking the tone the father spoke with.

"My right." Keeping the information that he could in fact use which ever arm he wanted, to himself. He had discovered that little fact after he received his first wand.

Nodding, Ollivander set to work, a flying measuring tape measuring places Rayden was sure didn't need to be measured, such as his feet, the width of his knees, among other places. He was becoming highly annoyed. 'So much different to Mr Bracken' thought Rayden with a sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot today he had noticed.

Finally after what felt like too long in Rayden's opinion, the measuring stopped and Ollivander walked to the back room muttering to himself, with Rayden's sensitive hearing he picked up the words..'kids these days... no respect.' Sneering slightly at the insult he shot Ollivander a look that had he been looking would have made him think twice about muttering in the first place. The more he had to suffer going through this torture the more he hated Dumbledore, after all it was his fault he wanted to go to Hogwarts and get his revenge on the blind old dim bat.

Whilst he was waiting on the wand maker, he heard the bell of the door, indicating someone had just walked in, turning he glanced at the people who had come in the shop and saw not only Sirius stiffen but his father also, curious he decided to ask his father about it later, he looked at the pair and knew they were father and son, they looked almost identical, both had blond white hair, and pale skin, both with their noses up in the air.

Snorting quietly, he turned back to the front of the shop intent on waiting for the wand maker in piece. That was until the younger of the two stood next to him.

"Hi, I'm Draco.. Draco Malfoy," he said haughtily, "are you here to get your wand too?"

"No, I'm here to buy a penguin." Rayden deadpanned.

He heard the soft snicker of Sirius and turned to look at said man and saw his father was wearing a smirk. Malfoy junior on the other hand just stared and blinked. Malfoy senior didn't look too happy though.

'It's amazing how our sarcasm and thoughts are so alike.' Tom thought.

"No need to be so rude." Malfoy said arrogantly.

"No need to state the obvious." Rayden said with a smirk.

Ollivander made his way to the front counter with an assortment of wands, upon seeing this Rayden groaned. "Just step over here please and try these wands for me and see which one chooses you." Ollivander ordered.

Rayden complied eager to get this over with and out of this small cramped and musty room. The smell was horrible. Picking up the nearest box to him once he reached the counter he picked up the wand, and nothing happened. "Give it a wave." Ollivander said as if he were talking to a small child. Rayden bristled but did so none the less. The vase that was on the other side of the counter smashed, Ollivander snatched the wand from his hand and handed him another, Rayden glared at the man and proceeded to do the same with the second one, the same thing happened only this time it was the front window that smashed, shaking his head Rayden tried all the stupid wands sitting on the counter until there was no more left.

"Interesting." Ollivander mumbled.

"What's interesting?" Rayden asked as politely as he could muster.

"Hmm?... no, no, never mind I'll be right back." Ollivander said rushing off to the back room once again.

Rayden sighed, was he doomed to stay in this disgusting place all day.

"There are other people here that are in need of a wand." He heard Draco mutter to his father, he was just about to turn around to the boy and say something when Ollivander walked back into the room looking somewhat winded.

"Here, I think this one may be for you, I don't know why but I was just drawn to it, to bring it here to you!" Ollivander exclaimed handing him a long box. Rayden took the box and opened it, seeing a wand inside he pulled it out of it's resting place, as soon as it touch his fingers he knew this was his wand and he would be soon leaving this place. He felt a warm tingle go up his arm and through the rest of his body before it disappeared. He dimly noticed his aura flare in response.

"I knew this was the one!" Ollivander exclaimed happily, "you young Sir have the brother wand of you know who, Phoenix feather core." He chirped. He knew this wand should have been meant for Harry Potter, but if this boy had claimed the wand then so be it. 'This one is powerful without a doubt.' He thought. 'Dumbledore would be pleased no doubt.'

"About bloody time, too." Draco mumbled.

Rayden chose to ignore him, he was just glad to be leaving finally.

"Thank you, how much do we owe you?" Tom asked smoothly.

"6 Galleons." Ollivander answered.

After paying the wand maker, they finally left the shop and Rayden breathed deeply and held it for a few long seconds before releasing it slowly. Fresh air was bliss after that suffocating shop.

"Now all we have to do is get your owl, then we are finished with your school items." Tom said gesturing towards the Menagerie.

On there way there, they passed a group of red heads looking excitedly into a shop window talking about some kind of broom, Rayden rolled his eyes, and kept walking.

They made it to the Menagerie and walked inside, the onslaught of noise hit them like a sledge hammer, especially for Rayden's sensitive ears. He looked around trying to find something that would suit him and didn't need to look far when he saw a gorgeous large black eagle with beautiful deep golden eyes sitting higher then the rest of the animals in the shop, it opened it's two foot span of black wings and swooped down to Rayden's shoulder as soon as it looked at him and Rayden knew he found what he wanted. The eagle perched itself on his shoulder and sat there as if he belonged there all this time, the owner was shocked but didn't say anything, he payed for the beautiful eagle and left the shop. He didn't worry about a cage for his familiar, he would never cage something as free and dignified as this wonderful creature. The eagle stayed on his shoulder the rest of the day in Diagon Alley. He looked into the deep golden eyes of his familiar, "Hi there Amdis." He whispered to him. The eagle nodded in response and gently gripped his shoulder. Smiling he turned to watch were he was going.

"Now before we go home, I have a surprise for you Rayden so we've got one more stop." Tom said.

"Really?" Rayden asked perplexed, what was his father up to.

"Come with me." His father said smirking.

They followed him into Knock-turn Alley, Rayden wondering what his father was getting for him, and Sirius wondering what on earth could be useful for Voldemort to get Rayden from this place.

He led them to another animal shop but this one having more exotic and rare animals then the one they previously went into. He instantly heard the hissed conversations between several snakes, and knew what his father had brought him in here for, "Go and pick one of your choosing." His father told him quietly.

Rayden walked over to the large tank at the far side of the room that held several large snakes, his eyes immediately fell on a long beautiful emerald green snake with striking sapphire blue eyes, _"hello there."_ Rayden said quietly, as to not draw any attention from anyone else.

_"A young speaker, it is an honour young master."_ The snake hissed.

_"Like wise." _

_"It has been many years since we have heard about a snake speaker, we had thought there was none left."_ The snake hissed somewhat sadly.

_"Well you would be happy to know that I am not the only one."_ Rayden hissed.

_"Really, young master?"_

_"Really. In fact if you were to come with me you would be able to meet him."_

_"I would love to come with you, I hate being in this prison." _The snake hissed angrily.

Rayden smiled and reached into the tank and picked the snake up, he slithered up his arm and wrapped the top half of his smooth silky scaly body around his neck mindful of the eagle on his left shoulder and left his tail coiled around his right arm, once they were comfortable Rayden walked back over to his father and Sirius.

Sirius openly stared at the snake, and Tom ran his hand over it's head gently, _"I see you chose wisely there, my son."_

_"This is the other snake speaker I told you about, he is my father." _Rayden hissed quietly to the snake.

_"It is an honour to meet you, young master's father."_ The snake hissed in greeting.

Tom smiled, then walked over to the counter to pay for the snake. Once done they left the shop.

"Father, where could I get a couple of wand holsters from?"

"I know of a place, would you like to get it now?"

"Yes, if that's alright."

"It's fine by me, but I thought you were tired and wanted to go home?" Tom asked.

"I am but I really want one before I go to Hogwarts and thought whilst we are here I might as well get them."

Nodding Tom led them to a shop further in Knock-turn Alley, Rayden was walking behind him with Sirius.

"What are you going to name your familiars Rayden?" Sirius asked after an awkward stretch of silence.

"Amdis is this gorgeous eagle, and this silky snake is Nathaniel, I thought them both fitting as, Amdis means Immortal in Latin, which he is now that he is my familiar, and Nathaniel mean Midnight Predator." Rayden answered petting his familiars.

Sirius chuckled, "well I think they suit you."

"Thanks." Rayden said warmly.

Rayden waited outside the shop with Sirius as his father went and got him his holsters. He returned five minutes later.

They started walking towards the exit from the side street they had went down, when Rayden stopped, staring at a shop that looked oddly out of place, but yet comfortable in it's setting. It looked very dark inside and he wondered if it was open, for some reason he felt oddly drawn to it and wanted to go inside. He looked at the name of the shop and gasped, "Lamia's Quest." He whispered in awe.

Noticing Rayden had stopped Sirius and Tom looked at him before looking to where he was staring, then they heard him whisper and Tom instantly knew what he was looking at although he couldn't see it, he still knew what was there, after all he was married to a Vampire.

Sirius for his part still looked confused even though he heard the whispered words too. "What?" He asked Rayden perplexed.

"There, look," He answered and pointed to the shop, "Lamia's Quest, it means Vampire's Quest." Rayden said in awe.

"I don't see anything." Sirius complained.

Rayden snapped out of his trance and looked at Sirius in confusion, "what do you mean you can't see it, it's right there," Rayden whispered, pointing again to the shop, then quickly putting his hand down not wanting to draw too much attention to them.

Sirius shook his head and Tom explained, "Only Vampire's can see it, that's why you or I can't see it when Rayden can."

"Wow." Rayden said looking back to the shop, he knew he just had to go in there. He handed his familiars to his father.

"I have to go in there." He stated.

"Rayden you can't go in there by yourself." Sirius said.

"Well if you can't see it I doubt you would be able to get in there, and I need to go in there, so therefore I'm going by myself."

"You will be safe in there, they wouldn't harm another Vampire, it's the humans they would harm." Tom said.

"See nothing to worry about Sirius, I'll be fine." Rayden replied, starting to walk towards the shop feeling the most tantalizing pull.

Once inside he was hit with a mouth watering scent, it was the sweet tang of blood, and he inhaled deeply and moaned softly. He loved the way blood effected him. He noticed his fangs against his bottom lip as they grew.

"Welcome young Vampire." Said a silky voice from the shadows. "I am Kieran Nyx."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Nyx..."

"Please call me Kieran." Kieran said in a soft baritone that ran a pleasant chill down Rayden's spine.

"Okay... it's nice to meet you Kieran." He purred. 'What the hell was he doing.'

A soft chuckle broke out from the shadows. Kieran moved forward into the light more and all Rayden could do was stare, it was the first time he had seen a Vampire, if he didn't include himself, but he wasn't a full one yet. This man was gorgeous. His long black silky hair that touched gently on the middle of his back, his violet eyes staring back at him somewhat warmly, those tight black pants, that crimson silk shirt, his long sharp fangs that were glistening against the soft light with his sexy smile, and that glowing pale skin, in Rayden's opinion he was hot.

Kieran's smile grew wider with Rayden's staring, bringing himself out of his daze he cleared his throat, "I'm Rayden." He said not willing to give his full name in case it was recognised.

With a little bow Kieran walked forwards closer to Rayden, "It is a pleasure to meet 'you' Rayden." Kieran purred in return, sending thrills down Rayden's spine and stopping but a few inches from Rayden face. Rayden drew in a sharp breath, and got a whiff of the Vampire standing in front of him, he smelt like an odd mix of chocolate and cinnamon, a nice combination. Before he could stop himself he moaned softly. 'What on earth am I doing.'

"So what brings you to my shop young Vampire?" Kieran asked, now softly smelling his neck.

Rayden gulped, "I was drawn to it." He answered breathlessly.

"Hmm... is that so?"

"Yeah." He breathed.

Without think Rayden leaned forward and flicked the tip of his tongue across the Vampire's neck, softly. Being rewarded with a moan from the older Vampire.

He didn't know why he was so drawn to this shop or why he was acting this way, maybe it was because it was the first time he met one of his own kind, or maybe it was the smell of the blood in the shop mixed with Kieran's scent, he didn't know but he didn't want to stop it just yet, he wanted more.

As if reading his thoughts, or maybe he just read his body language, whatever it was he thanked it as Kieran claimed his mouth with his own. Kieran ran his tongue along Rayden's bottom lip asking for entrance, and when it was granted, they both moaned into the kiss being swallowed by the other. Tongues writhed around each other, somewhat awkwardly on Rayden's part, neither battling for dominance, not that he would anyway, he didn't really know what he was doing, it was his first kiss, but it was good, really good, he was just following Kieran's tongue and going with it. Kieran moved his lips away from his own and travelled along his jaw to his neck, running his tongue languidly from ear to shoulder, once he made it half way back up his neck, he slowly sunk his fangs in Rayden's skin, drawing the ecstasy for both of them for as long as possible, Rayden's moans becoming louder, once his fangs where deep enough he guided Rayden's lips to his own neck. Knowing what Kieran wanted, Rayden slowly buried his fangs in the sweetness of the neck he was soon feasting on, both drinking each others blood that ran through their veins, panting he couldn't contain it any longer, he had never been this turned on before, he was rock hard, and he loved it, he started lightly grinding his small hips against the Vampire in front of him, going in agonizingly little thrusts, mainly moving on instincts. Kieran ran his hand down the young Vampire's body and dipping his hand down the front of the younger Vampire's pants he drew his hard member into his hand, bringing a gasp from Rayden's mouth, only to be swallowed by Kieran. After a few pulls on his member, Rayden did the same, and soon had the older Vampire's large hard cock in his own hand, receiving a moan in response. Both pulling on each others hard shafts, and drinking the blood they craved, they both came with a shudder and loud moaning and panting. Feeling utterly spent, they withdrew from each others sweet embrace, Rayden sagging against this larger Vampire that he just met.

Suddenly very aware that he didn't know this man, he stepped back in shock at what he just did, "What the hell.." He muttered confused. 'Did he just do that?' he couldn't believe it. 'It felt wonderful though he couldn't deny that, but he had never done anything like that before, not just the sexual experience but the fact it was to a stranger.' He thought shaking his head in disbelief.

"Don't worry so much young Vampire, you will get use to it." Kieran said softly.

"What do you mean?" Rayden asked confused.

"I mean, you will get use to the urges you feel, it was your first time but you will learn how to control it more as you get older, it's always stronger when your younger and also with another Vampire." Kieran explained.

"So that's going to happen every time?" Rayden asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kieran chuckled, "Not necessarily, it will get easier to control each time, and you will adapt, it's the way we are it's in our nature to crave the things we do, so the easiest way to control it, is to embraced it and accept it." Kieran said.

"That makes sense, I guess." Rayden said thoughtfully. He wondered how he was going to clean himself, just after the thought crossed his mind, he looked down at himself in surprised to see him clean, looking back to the older Vampire, he just shrugged, "Vampire magic." He said simply. Rayden just raised an eyebrow, he realized there was obviously lots he didn't know about Vampires, even though he was one himself.

"So apart from ravishing each other and bringing mind blowing pleasure to each other, what else can I do for you?" Kieran asked with that silky voice of his. All Rayden could think of at that moment was that he hoped his voice turned out sexy like that after he matured.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked to Kieran, "I don't know exactly, I felt extremely drawn to this place." Rayden answered with a shrug.

"Hmm... well why don't you have a look around and see if anything grabs your attention more than anything else." Kieran suggested.

"Okay." Rayden agreed.

After slowly walking around the large shop for a few long minutes he came to a far wall to the left of the door as you enter the shop, to find it full of swords. He was in awe, they were magnificent, but there was only one that drew his attention the most, it was a beautiful long sword with a black blade, Kieran had been watching him, and when he had stopped at this particular sword he heard a soft gasp coming from the older Vampire. Kieran was standing behind him before he could even blink, "Is this what you are drawn to, my little darkness?" He asked quietly in Rayden's ear.

"Yeah." He replied with a shiver at both the breath in his ear and the power of the sword tingling over his senses.

Kieran slowly and gently withdrew the sword from it's stand on the wall and handed it to Rayden without another word. As soon as Rayden touched it, he felt like he was at one with some unknown entity, the power of the sword infused itself into him and wrapped around his very being. He gasped with the power of it all. He looked down at the sword and saw all the details it held, the blade itself was black with jagged edges at the hilt just under the handle on the sides, there were two Black dragon's with glowing emerald eyes on either side of a large onyx, clutching it in their claws, whilst their wings spread out behind them, their tails fell down next to the blade and curved inwards slightly towards the blade itself along side the jagged edges, their necks, and heads stretched up along side the handle on either side with their eyes facing towards the sky as if looking into the heavens above. He ran a soft, gentle hand along one of the flat sides of the blade and saw elegant latin words written across it, it looked like it was under black glass it was smooth to touch even though you could clearly see the words engraved on the blade, "Sapiens Claw." He whispered to himself. 'WiseOne's Claw.'

"Yes, It was made from the Dragon of it's name, Sapien." Kieran said softly.

Rayden's head snapped to Kieran's face, "What do you mean?" Rayden demanded.

"The Blade is black because the Dragon's scales were black, his name was Sapien, _'WiseOne_,' he gave some of his scales to a maker of Swords and that's how this was created, the exact details are a mystery, but we Vampire's were given this Sword to protect, until the rightful owner came to claim it, and in effect bond with it, so to speak." He paused, thinking of what was yet to come, "it doesn't come alone, there is also another _artifact _that comes with it, one can not be without the other, for they both thrive together."

Rayden didn't know what to say, but he wanted to know what this other _artifact_ was, "Will you tell me what it is?"

"Better yet, I will show you." With that Kieran walked into the back room. Not even minutes later he was back with a small black box, reaching Rayden's side once again he open the box to reveal a platinum necklace. "Take it." Kieran offered.

"What?" Rayden breathed, he want sure he should be touching these _artifacts_ of power. If they were meant for someone then he shouldn't be playing around with them.

"You have already bonded with the Sword... these _artifacts_ belong to you." Kieran said seriously.

Rayden just blinked, he didn't know what to think, 'When did he bond with the Sword? Is that what the touch of power was? The bonding? Or was it the touch of a caress on his very being?' He somehow thought it to be the latter.

"Take it, My Little Darkness." Kieran murmured.

With gentle hands Rayden lifted the necklace from the box, and instantly felt the same power in his blood and the same caress over his being. Looking down he saw another Dragon, but only one this time it was wrapped around a black onyx, it's head meeting the tip of it's tail at the bottom of the onyx, whilst it's wings spread from it's back and fanned out towards the sky above the onyx, it's claws clutching onto the onyx in the center as if protecting it. It was as beautiful as the Sword. He read the Latin words on the Dragon's platinum body, 'Totus Gnarus Oculus,' Rayden looked to Kieran, "What does it mean by 'The All Knowing Eye?'"

"Because, this eye can show you what you need to see, and it's as it's name suggest, it's 'all knowing,' but the only ones to fully understand it, will be you and who the actual eye belongs to, it's not a regular onyx gem." Kieran said mysteriously.

"You mean this is an actual eye?" Rayden asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." was the simple answer, "but I don't know all the details, all I know is that, the Sword was made from a black Dragons' scales, and the same Dragon Sacrificed an eye to make this necklace, both meant for the true owner, which is you. It's suppose to link the both of you together somehow, but I'm not sure of how deep the connection will go or if there will even be one. It isn't known if the Dragon survived the hunting centuries ago but, we do know that he hasn't been seen in a very long time." Kieran explained distantly as if talking more to himself then to Rayden, "Sapien was a very powerful Dragon, that Sword will serve you well, and that necklace will show you things you couldn't imagine, but only you, if anyone else were to use it the way it was meant for the true holder, well I haven't seen it happen but from what I hear it wouldn't be very pleasant." He finished seriously.

"Okay..." Rayden said not really sure how to respond to that information, "well I guess I better be going then, my Father and friend have been waiting long enough I imagine." suddenly remembering the two men waiting outside for him. He place the necklace around his neck and tucked it under his shirt.

"What about the Sword, I can't carry it around like this?" Rayden asked.

Kieran bent down to a draw under the shelf the Sword was previously sitting on and pulled out a black sheath, placing the Sword inside the sheath, the Vampire shrunk it and handed it to Rayden, who place it in a pocket on his cloak near his heart.

"Just know this; anything you want to know you will find in that eye, but be very careful, make sure you really want to know before you try, sometimes it is better not to know some things." Kieran stated seriously, "knowledge is power, but you don't want to know things that may interfere with your understanding of things until your ready, it may hold all the answers, but I'm sure you won't like all that you find."

"Okay, I will... thank you." Rayden nodded, before making his way to the door.

"Your very welcome, make sure you come to visit me." Kieran smiled.

Turning, Rayden looked to the smiling Vampire, "I'll try, I start Hogwarts soon, so I don't know when I'll be able to make my way here again."

"Ah... well have fun at that human filled school of yours, now won't you?" The Vampire chuckled.

"I somehow doubt it will be very fun, and I also doubt I will get away with much if a couple of students went missing." Rayden laughed.

"Well maybe I will have to stop by and visit you then." Kieran teased.

"I wouldn't mind, it would give me a break from all the humans, I may not need to feed as much as a full grown Vampire but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it just as much."

Kieran raised an eyebrow, "I would be more than happy to help you out there." he said suggestively.

"I'll see you later, it was nice.. um.. meeting you, Kieran." Rayden said remembering what exactly happened after meeting said Vampire.

"I'll see you around." Kieran grinned, showing his fangs.

Rayden turned back to the door and exited the shop. He blinked at the sudden light blinding him, he had been use to the darkness of the shop, and much preferred it. He walked over to his father and Sirius waiting for him.

"You ready to go home now?" Tom asked his son.

"Yeah, I'm buggered." Rayden replied.

"So what did you get, anything interesting?" asked Sirius, looking down at Rayden.

"You could say that," Radyen said mysteriously, "I'll show you when we get home."

"Lets go then." Tom said, walking out of Knock-turn Alley. Sirius and Rayden following along side him. They made their way out of Diagon Alley, and to the place they had arrived earlier that day, taking his father's hand and Sirius taking his arm, they checked to make sure no one was watching then disappeared.

When they arrived in the library, Rayden sat on one of the chairs he landed next to, totally exhausted. He pulled out his Sword, and unshrinking it, held it out for his father and Sirius to see. Both men moved closer to examine it better, and both looked at Rayden with surprise at how gorgeous a Sword he had managed to find.

"Wow, that's a beautiful Sword, Rayden." Sirius said in awe.

"I know." Rayden replied with a grin, sounding very pleased, "but that's not all I got." He placed the Sword on the table near the fireplace, and pulled out the necklace from under his clothes. Holding it in his hands he showed the two men. "It's beautiful Rayden." Sirius said again.

"Yes it is." Tom said absently, with slightly wide eyes, he knew he needed to talk to Rayden before he went to Hogwarts, but now it seemed he would have to make it sooner then he had thought. Rayden, slightly perplexed by his father's reaction, shrugged and put it away back under his clothes, he grabbed his Sword and started for the door. "I'm going to put my Sword in my room and get ready for dinner, them I'm off to bed, I'm exhausted." Rayden said leaving the room and heading upstairs to his bedroom.

He had a quick shower after placing his Sword on the bedside table, he made his way back downstairs to the dining hall and had a quick and quiet dinner, he couldn't be bothered talking right now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed, good night." Rayden said standing up from the table.

"Good night, son." Tom said.

"Are you alright Rayden?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah of course, it's just all that shopping took a lot out of me." Rayden replied, 'not to mention that encounter with Kieran.' He thought.

"Okay, well good night Rayden." Sirius said.

Rayden walked to his room got changed into his silk pajamas, and went to bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Well that took longer than I had planned, but I managed to finally finish it. I hope you enjoyed all 27 pages of this chapter, if not, well I can't help that! Sorry if I made it sound a bit like Incest at some parts throughout the chapter, don't worry it isn't going to have Incest, well at least not from Rayden's family, unless you class Sirius and Rayden as Incest, but I don't in my fic, as you will see out later. I guess I'm just so use to reading HP/LV fics, that I love as much as some Sirry fics. Please read and review, no flames or complaints about any adult themes, as I have given warning not only for the entire fic but also in the AN before the chapter, so you were well warned, and as for Rayden's attitude, that's just the way he is, and is going to stay. The warnings are there for a reason. Enough rambling from me for now, thank you again to all that are enjoying my story. I hope it wasn't too long for you all?! Sorry if the Latin is wrong, but I got it from the net so it isn't my fault! :)

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	11. Chapter 11 Hogwarts

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block on this chapter, it was in my head but I had trouble putting it in writing; so it was a bit forced, unfortunately, so I repeat; 'sorry.' Thank you to all my reviewers, I hope you don't mind the long chapters but I much rather them that way! Anyway on with chapter 11, enjoy... :)**

'Thoughts'

_"Parseltongue"_

* * *

Chapter 11

Hogwarts

********************************

_August 2nd 1991_

Rayden was sitting in his favourite seat near the fire, in the library catching up on some reading whilst he waited for his father to meet him there. He knew his father had something to tell him and that it was the whole reason for this particular meeting, but he didn't know what it could be, all he knew was that it was big and very important. He had asked his father at breakfast after being told to meet him here at 10:00 what it was about and his father told him he would find out soon enough, so he decided it best not to push it, his father had his reasons for wanting to say what needed to be said in private, so he would leave it at that and wait.

Not so patiently.

He was getting restless, and after casting _'Tempus'_ once more he checked the time, to see that he had been lost in his thoughts wondering what his father could possibly have to tell him, for the last half hour. It was 9:57, and he knew his father would be here in a few minutes.

Content knowing that his father wouldn't be late he marked the page he was on and placed the book down on the table, and relaxed back into the sofa.

He heard the door open and looked to his right to see his father enter the room, he watched as he locked the door with a spell and put a silencing charm on the room, then made his way to the sofa opposite him, and took a seat.

"I guess you have been wondering what we need to talk about since this morning?" Tom asked, raising his eyebrow in question.

"You could say that." Rayden replied with a slight frown.

In an attempt to make it easier to tell Rayden what he needed to know, he leaned into the sofa, making himself more comfortable.

Rayden on the other hand, moved to lean forward in his seat with his arms resting on his knees, and hands clasped together, waiting for his father to begin.

"There is something I need to let you know, but I wasn't going to tell you just yet, it would've been before you went to Hogwarts, but I didn't think it would be this early," Tom paused looking into his son's eyes before he continued, "I guess it doesn't really matter that it's a few weeks earlier than planned, so much as it is the reason for it."

"What do you mean?" Rayden asked, perplexed.

"I will get to that, soon enough." Tom answered. "There really is no easy way to explain this to you so I will just be blunt about it."

"There are two prophecies about you, one is fake and one is real, although there are no names mentioned in these prophecies, it is clear who they are about -- in their own way at least," he paused again and continued to look deep into Rayden's eyes as though he was searching for something, "the fake one is clear it was about you, for the simple fact that Dumbledore took you; the second will become clear to you once you know what it is, for the reason's as to why Dumbledore made the fake prophecy and why he took you. Not to mention the fact that you will understand it _is_ about you." Tom said, almost cryptically.

"How can you be so sure it is about me if there are no names mentioned, surely it could mean anyone?" Rayden asked, feeling no small amount of confusion.

"Like I said you will understand more once you know the prophecies, your mother and I understood it to be about you, and what confirmed it for me was the sword and necklace you now own." he paused to take a breath, then continued, "Dumbledore got his dirty hands on the prophecy, then had a fake one made so as to kidnap you, because he understood the real one was about you." Tom sighed.

Rayden didn't know what to say, so he remained silent, waiting for his father to continue.

"I think it's best you know of these prophecies before you meet Dumbledore, to know what you will be up against once you go to Hogwarts, and I didn't want to lie to you and have you ignorant of them, you are safer knowing them, and with you being so naturally good at occlumency the knowledge will be safe with you." Tom said.

Rayden was proud for the praise he could hear in his father's voice.

"I also think it's best to start from the beginning with the real prophecy so that way you will understand the fake prophecy better and the actions of an old idiot. Do you think your ready to hear it?" Tom asked, seriously.

"I think so, well as ready as I'll ever be I guess." Rayden answered, nervously.

Taking a deep breath Tom recited the prophecy he knew so well about his son from memory, _"The Darkest of Dark will thrive over Earth, Feeding on Humanity like a Plague. Intolerant of most things, he will bring Death to his Enemies. A Power so Powerful he is more unstoppable and will live a longer life than any before. He will bring the Darkness of Earth to Freedom. Eyes as cold as the Emerald Gems will entice the many. With his combined Blood and Power he will concur the Earth. Bonded to the Black Dragon, is the most he will ever see."_ Tom finished, giving Rayden a moment to let the prophecy sink in.

"What?" Rayden asked, after several minutes of trying to take in everything that was said.

Chuckling, Tom looked at his son with affection. "Basically it means that you will purge the world of it's filth."

"Okay," Rayden said numbly, nodding his head slowly, "I still don't get how you thought it was about me before I got the sword and necklace that bonds me with the Black Dragon, I mean it couldv'e meant you with the green eyes and all, well not now that your eyes are red but before that, unless the prophecy was made after your eyes changed colour." Rayden rambled.

_"With his combined Blood and Power,"_ Tom repeated, "that's what gave it away mostly. Your half Vampire and Wizard, meaning the combined blood and power of your parents, although you will be a full Vampire when your older my blood and therefore power will still be inside your blood and your very being, nothing will take that away. A Wizard is powerful, and a Vampire's magic is powerful and very different from a Wizard's, but for them to be together makes it very powerful and unheard of, your magic and power is special and different from anyone, there has never been a half Vampire before." Tom explained.

"What does it mean _'Bonded to the Black Dragon, is the most he will ever see,'_ does that mean I will be alone for the rest of my life?" Rayden asked, with apprehension.

"You will live longer than anyone; so there is a chance you may end up alone, if you choose a mortal being as a partner," Tom answered gently, "unless you turn them," he added almost as an after thought.

Rayden remained silent, not really knowing what to say. He didn't want to end up alone for the rest of his long life but he knew his father was right, besides there will be plenty of time for that later he was only young after all and not even a full Vampire yet, but he couldn't help wondering if Sirius would let him turn him in years to come. He had a lot to do before then by the sounds of it, not to mention all his plans for Dumbledore, going to Hogwarts, meeting his mum which he couldn't wait for.

"There is also the chance you will find a partner in a Vampire one day, so I wouldn't worry about it for now." Tom said, bringing Rayden out of his thoughts.

"This is the prophecy that Dumbledore stole from the Vampires who where guarding it but were betrayed by someone who was working for the old man. The Vampires received the prophecy from the Dragon's, and were asked to guard it. The Dragon's withheld the full prophecy from the world, and only gave half of it to the Vampires and told them it would be one of their own in centuries to come. The Dragon's knew it would be a Vampire, but didn't know exactly when or who it would be. The Vampires held the replica of it in full view of the entire clan whilst the original one was put away under many enchantments. I found out the full prophecy from the Dragon's when I went to meet them and ask for their alliance, they knew it was about my son when they met me, many Dragon's were hunted by the Wizards not long after the prophecy was told and a lot of them were killed, the rest went into hiding, it was never known if _'The Black Dragon'_ was one of them or if he died, many said he died and before he did transferred his powers into the sword and necklace, only the Dragon's know for sure," he took a deep breath and then continued, "one of the Vampire slaves stole the prophecy and took it to Dumbledore but it went up in flames not long after he read it, due to the Magic the Vampires placed on it. Dumbledore thought it was about me." Tom finished.

"If Dumbledore thought it was about you, then why did he fake a prophecy about me and kidnap me?" asked Rayden with confusion.

"Before I explain that to you it's best if I tell you the prophecy he faked." Tom answered with a sigh.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches__...__ born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies__...__ and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows now__...__ and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives__...__ the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies__...__"_ Tom said, with disdain.

Rayden stared at his father for a long minute with a raised eyebrow before bursting out with laughter. "That's the prophecy the old ding-bat made up?" Rayden asked with disbelief after he calmed down somewhat.

"Yes," replied Tom simply.

"Why, I mean what was the point of it."

"Well at the time Dumbledore heard the real prophecy he thought it was about me, as I said before. Then he found out I was having a child, with a Vampire no less, and wanted to use my child as a weapon against me, knowing that he would be powerful enough from his parents' blood running through his veins. That's why he made the fake prophecy to explain why he needed you to destroy me, and a reason to kidnap you. Now, I think he is aware the prophecy meant you from the beginning and wants you close so he can change the outcome of it. Or he is not sure who it's about and wants you close to keep an eye on you and see if it is you, either way we have to be careful, because if he feels desperate enough, which I'm sure he will, he will stop at nothing to stop the prophecy from happening." Tom explained.

"That makes sense... I mean what you said, not the prophecy." Rayden said, correcting himself, with a small smile.

Smiling, Tom nodded in agreement, "Yes, so now you know the truth, it's up to you if you want to share this information, but I must ask you to think carefully on it and remember the Dragon's never told anyone the full prophecy, and the only reason they told me and your mother was because it was about you." Tom said, seriously.

"You don't think I should tell Sirius about it?" Rayden asked, not really knowing if he should or not, he didn't want to keep things from Sirius, but he also had to take into consideration that the Dragon's didn't tell the full prophecy to the Vampires, for many reasons, and he didn't know how Sirius would take it right now, especially if the way he took the news of everything so far was anything to go by. He doubted Sirius would take it too well at the moment, maybe in time would be a better choice.

"It's up to you, after all it's your prophecy, but I personally wouldn't say anything at the moment, not until your sure, at the very least," said Tom.

Rayden nodded in agreement, he really didn't think Sirius could handle it right now after everything, and he didn't want any more problems with Sirius after only just starting to talk comfortably with him again without any argument's, he was happy with the way things were, he would tell Sirius in time, when he felt he was ready to.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Tom asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Do you know where the Dragon's are?" Rayden asked with excitement he couldn't tame. He had always been fascinated with Dragon's and always wanted to meet them, maybe now he could, especially now he was bonded with the oldest and most powerful one of all.

"I do." Tom said, chuckling at his son's uncontrolled enthusiasm.

"Will you take me there or tell me where it is?"

"One day." Tom answered.

Slumping his shoulders slightly Rayden nodded in defeat. He was a patient person when he knew there was no other way around it, or so he liked to tell himself.

"So Dumbledore wants to train me to kill my own father?" asked Rayden thoughtfully.

"Yes, but as far as he concerned, your not suppose to know I'm your father." answered Tom.

"What about the Death Eaters children, wont they know who I am, isn't Dumbledore worried they will tell me the truth, if they recognise me?"

"Not many of my followers knew of you to begin with, we kept you a secret from most, and the ones that do know... well lets just say they wont be able to say anything without losing their tongue, even to a family member." Tom replied with a smirk.

"You will have to teach me that spell one day." Rayden said, with his own smirk.

"It's a Parsel spell which makes it hard for anyone to counter let alone break, I will teach you when I think you are ready for such an advanced spell." Tom replied with a small wave of his hand. "In the mean time you should finish the Parsel spells that are here in this library first."

"You mean it's not here in this library?" asked Rayden, looking at the corner where he knew all the Parsel spell books were.

"No, that particular spell book is in the family vault at the bottom of the castle." answered Tom.

"Are you looking forward to starting Hogwarts?" Tom asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, and no," Rayden said, frowning at his own answer.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Tom, gently.

"I am looking forward to it, I want to be near enough to the dim-witted fool, to cause damage; I want my revenge, and to learn what I can, but I'm not looking forward to all the noise and people, talking about 'the-boy-who-lived'," Rayden said, rolling his eyes, "all that talking and whispering, I can just hear it now," he continued, with a shake of his head, "I don't like the thought of all those humans," he spat, "talking and pointing and staring, it makes me feel sick, and I don't like people. I'm not stupid, most if not all will be after my friendship because I'm 'the-boy-who-lived' and I'm not use to people my own age, I like the quiet and don't trust anyone, I don't want people expecting this and that from me that a friendship would create. Simply put, I prefer to be on my own, and Sirius wants me to make all these friends and..."

"Forget about him," Tom finished for him.

"Well... yeah, but he makes it sound like he really wants that, I mean I thought he wouldn't want me to go to school, we were always close; and stuck together, he would teach me anything I wanted to learn, we would talk all the time, but lately he's been different. I put it down to all the changes we have been through, but it doesn't seem to be that at all," Rayden said with a helpless shrug of his shoulders, "I can't help but feel he wants to get rid of me."

"I'm sure he will miss you when your not here, maybe he just needs some time alone to come to terms with everything, and you being at Hogwarts will give him that." Tom said with a gentle smile.

"But he seems fine now -- about all that, maybe he's noticed me taking longer than necessary looks at him and he feels uncomfortable about it." Rayden said with uncertainty, he knew his father had probably noticed his lingering looks also.

"You feel attracted to him?" Tom asked.

"I have for a little while now, the way blood effects me, I didn't think that was possible for someone my age to be effected like that -- in a sexual way I mean. I know it's because I'm a Vampire but still I've been taking more notice of him since... well since I took your blood, I don't know, I can't explain it." Rayden said, slightly frustrated.

"I understand what your trying to say, having to take my blood has woken the Vampire in you earlier than it normally would have, it's always been there but it wouldn't have effected you in that way just yet, it's heightened your senses more so than they were before, and it's also awoken your sexuality in you earlier; so to speak, as you are well aware Vampires are very sexual beings," Tom tried to explain.

"Yeah, that's true, and now I'm attracted to Sirius, which he knows and now wants to get rid of me." Rayden finished.

"Maybe theres more to it than that."

"What do you mean?" Rayden asked, confused.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it." Tom suggested.

"You think I should; I don't want things weird between us again, we've only just started to talk without arguing about everything, and I don't want that to change before I have to leave for school." Rayden sighed.

"It's up to you, but you will never know unless you talk to him about it, and I'm sure it will drive you crazy no matter which way you choose," Tom replied, getting up and walking to the door, "I'll let you think on it for a while, if you need me I will be in my study."

Rayden watched as his father left the room, then closed the door behind him.

He wanted to talk to Sirius about it, but if he was to be honest with himself he didn't know what to say and was nervous about it, he didn't want to make Sirius feel uncomfortable with him or make him want to get rid of him even more. But at the same time he wanted to know why Sirius was acting the way he was, they talked but there was always a certain distance between them now, and those uncomfortable silences, not to mention every time they hugged or became in contact with each other Sirius would try to escape. His father was right this was driving him crazy, he hated not knowing. He couldn't stand it, so he decided he was going to talk to Sirius about it, and he hoped it wouldn't cause too much damage to their already fragile 'relationship'.

* * *

After lunch Rayden went searching for Sirius, as he wasn't at lunch with them. He went up to Sirius' room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Was all the answer he got.

Opening the door he found Sirius sitting in front of the fireplace with a book in his hands, he made his way over and sat down, waiting for Sirius to finish what he was doing before speaking, after what felt like forever to Rayden but was probably only a few seconds, Sirius closed the book and put it down.

"If your wondering why I wasn't at lunch -- I wasn't hungry... and I was busy." Sirius said, not looking at Rayden directly.

"Oh... well yeah I was wondering why you weren't there, but that's not why I'm here." Rayden replied somewhat nervously, he was waiting for the man to look at him directly before he started talking about what was bothering him.

"Really?, it sounds serious." Sirius said, finally looking up at Rayden.

"It is," Rayden noticed Sirius was looking nervous also, which must of meant he had some idea why he was there, or he was just feeling uncomfortable being alone with him. Well that was just too bad, he wanted to get this over and done with -- and now, "at least to me." he stated.

Taking a deep breath he plunged on with it, not taking his eyes away from Sirius', "Sirius, why do you want to get rid of me?"

"What?" Sirius choked.

"Why do you want to get rid of me?" he repeated, "I mean, I get the feeling you can't wait till I've gone to school, and I want to know why?" Rayden asked.

"I don't want to get rid of you Rayden," he answered, turning away from Rayden, not able to look at him any longer.

"Really," Rayden said sarcastically, "then don't look away from me Sirius."

Swallowing, he turned back to Rayden, "I don't want to get rid of you, but I think school would be good for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah -- I mean, meeting new people, making friends, it will be good for you." replied Sirius.

"Well that's a matter of opinion," Rayden replied with a wave of his hand, "but that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean, then?" Sirius asked.

"I hate the way your always avoiding being alone with me -- and whenever we are... your really uncomfortable -- like now..."

"I'm not uncomfortable," Sirius stated.

"You sure look uncomfortable to me, and whenever we hug or come into contact with each other you back away," he paused taking a deep breath, "you never use to do that with me Sirius..." he whispered.

"Rayden, it's not like that at all." Sirius defended himself weakly.

"Don't lie to me Sirius, your not good at it. If you don't want me around anymore, then fine... but please don't lie to me."

"Of course I want you around, Rayden," it was his turn to pause and take a deep breath, "but I just don't know whats going on anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything has been weird since, we got here." Sirius added.

"It's only been weird between us." Rayden said taking Sirius' hands in his own.

"Rayden... "

"What?" he said, defensively, "you going to pull away from me again, now?" he asked.

"I wasn't... what do you mean 'again now?'"

"You always pull away from me now Sirius... why?" he whispered.

"Rayden I... "

"No more lies, Sirius -- you want to know what's going on? fine I will tell you... " taking a deep breath, he continued on, "I'm attracted to you," he said quietly.

"What..." Sirius said, jumping out of his seat, dropping Rayden's hands at the same time.

"Sirius... "

"No Rayden, no more -- your only Eleven, how do you think that makes me feel hearing you say that, after raising you as your Godfather for all these years; and you expect me to just sit here and listen to this without feeling weird about it... what were you thinking?" Sirius rambled.

"Sirius... "

"I think you should leave." Sirius said, looking at the floor.

"What do... "

"My room." Sirius answered.

"Sirius please listen to me," Rayden begged, "I didn't want to tell you like that, but I didn't want to lie to you either, and I wanted to know why you have been so distant from me, Sirius?"

"Rayden, we can't do this, your my Godson... "

"I'm not your Godson Sirius," Rayden said gently, "you know that -- your using it as an excuse... "

"As an excuse for what?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Rayden asked.

"Rayden your only Eleven... " he tried.

"That's true, but I'm also half Vampire."

"What's that got to do with it?" asked Sirius.

"Vampires are very... well very sexual creatures, as you already know. Mine is showing early, I guess you could say. Sirius you know all this," He added.

"Rayden, we can't... I can't, it will pass once you meet someone your own age, you only feel attracted to me because apart from your father, I'm the only other one that's around."

"That's not true, Sirius. I felt this way about you for a while now -- and I think you've noticed, that's why you can't wait till I go to school... " he trailed off.

"Rayden, I'm sorry... but I can't give you what you think you want," Sirius said, looking deeply into Rayden eyes, "I think you should leave." Sirius added, as much as it hurt him. This was just too dangerous and complicated, he didn't want to hurt Rayden, but he couldn't allow anything to happen between them. The age difference aside, he had known Rayden as his Godson for so long, he couldn't just forget that, no matter how much he tried. He felt too uncomfortable with it all, and his own attraction to Rayden was wrong.

"Sirius I... "

"No, Rayden... please." Sirius interrupted.

"Sirius, will you please listen to me?" Rayden tried again, getting frustrated.

"No Rayden I can't, will you please leave my room?" Sirius begged.

"Fine," not wanting to push Sirius away even more, Rayden stood from his seat, then left the room and went to his own room. He couldn't believe what just happened, he was such an idiot telling Sirius the truth, he knew it would end like that but he said it anyway, now he had made things worse, he would be lucky if Sirius talked to him ever again. Sirius was right -- what was he thinking.

He was outside his room, when he changed his mind and turned around and walked to his father's study, he wanted to start his sword training as soon as possible. He needed a distraction and something to take his frustrations out on, he didn't want to think of the mess he made, anymore.

He knocked once then entered, knowing his father wouldn't mind him not waiting for a response before he went in. "I want to start my sword training." he stated, before his father could say anything.

Tom looked at his son and knew something was wrong, "what happened?" he asked.

"I spoke to Sirius, and told him I'm attracted to him... lets just say he didn't take it too well and told me to leave his room, I didn't want to tell him but I didn't want to lie about it either, and I wouldn't have got any answers from him unless I told him the truth, it would've been too hard to get anywhere otherwise." he rambled.

Sighing, Tom stood from his seat and walked over to his son and wrapped him in a comforting embrace.

"He probably wont talk to me again." Rayden said, wrapping his arms around his father's waist.

"I think he just needs some time." Tom said comfortingly.

"Yeah, well he will get plenty of it once I'm gone," he paused, "the question is will he talk to me before then." he stated.

"He will." Tom said, letting his son go. "So you want to start sword training?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, I need something to do with my time before I start school, apart from reading that is, and I can't wait to use my sword." replied Rayden.

"That's a good enough reason then." Tom laughed. "Come on, lets go start your training then, shall we?" Tom asked, waving his hand towards the door, "my work can wait for a little while longer, I guess."

"What are you working on anyway, it's not like there's any of your followers around for you to command?" Rayden asked curiously.

"I will let you know later, before you leave for Hogwarts." Tom answered mysteriously.

"That's not fair, if your going to tell me anyway, why not now?" Rayden mock pouted.

"There's a time and place for everything, my son; and 'now,' is not it." Tom answered mockingly in return, playing along.

"Fine, I'll let it go for now, but I expect you to tell me next time I ask." Rayden responded with a mock glare.

"Oh, you have my word," Tom lowered his head slightly in fake submission, "I wouldn't have it any other way." they looked at each other for a second then started to laugh.

Calming down, they made it to the training room, Rayden summoned his sword to him from his room, whilst Tom took a sword from the back wall, then they took there places opposite each other.

"This is your first time with a sword or any weapon for that matter, so don't let it keep you down." Tom advised.

"You make it sound like your going to keep knocking me flat on my arse, what makes you think I can't beat you?" Rayden asked with a pout.

"You will see," Tom laughed, "ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." he replied, standing with his legs slightly apart and his sword placed in front of his chest angled slightly.

Rayden watched and waited as his father moved forward and jabbed his sword towards Rayden's right hip, he parried that blow only to have his father stick his leg under his left leg and trip him over, after falling on his arse, he looked up at his father's face and could see the little satisfied smirk. Not about to let his father win, he got back up on his feet and swung his sword in a small arch on the left side of his head and brought it down towards his father's right shoulder only for it to be parried, and his sword to be knocked from his hand, he was swung around with his father behind him, and found his father's sword at his throat, as his father held him in place with his other arm.

"You have a lot to learn, but it's to be expected from someone who has never done this before, at least you tried, and got back up when you were knocked..." he said, pausing, "shall I say it -- on your arse." he laughed. Letting his son go, he picked up his sword and handed it back to his son.

"You think this is funny?" asked Rayden, slightly offended, but truthfully he knew he would have a long way to go before he could put his father on _his_ arse.

"Sorry, but you will have to learn not to be too cocky." Tom replied.

"You know those words will come back to you, don't you." Rayden asked, raising his eyebrows at his father.

"I'm counting on it." Tom smirked.

"Good," Rayden paused, "are we going to continue now, or just chit chat?" Rayden asked, not really sure he wanted to get his arse kicked for the rest of the day, but wanting to learn as much as he could, and knowing the only way for that was to learn from his father.

"We will continue -- are you ready?" asked Tom, repeating his earlier question.

"Yeah, I think so."

After getting knocked on his arse another five times and an hour later they decided that it was enough, for now. His father had went easier on him and slower than the first time, his excuse for the first time was he wanted to see what he was capable of, for someone who had never done it before. He learnt a lot from his father, and was looking forward to the next time.

"If your interested, after your first year at Hogwarts we can find you someone to teach you further than I will be able to in your summer holidays?" inquired Tom.

"Why wont you be able to?" asked Rayden.

"For one, I will be busy making plans, and as good as I am, I'm rather rusty." he answered simply.

"Okay... but wouldn't it be dangerous trusting anyone for that?" Rayden asked perplexed. Not really believing his father's excuse, he thought his father was a great swordsman.

"I'm sure I will be able to find someone." Tom answered.

"If you say so." replied Rayden. If his father thought he could find someone then, he wouldn't worry about it, it wasn't for another year yet, so he would worry about it when the time came, besides he trusted his father and knew he wouldn't risk anything.

"We should go get cleaned up." suggested Tom.

"Yeah, I wanted to do some reading of the Parsel books before dinner anyway." Rayden said.

Rayden waited for his father to put his sword back on the stand it belonged to, then they walked to their rooms together. Before Rayden opened his door and disappeared into his room, his father stopped him, he turned to looked at his father expectantly.

"Don't worry about Sirius, he just needs some time to think about what you told him, I'm sure it wont be long before he's talking to you again." Tom said, gently putting his hand on Rayden's cheek, "it wouldn't be easy for him to accept."

"I know, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less." replied Rayden.

Tom nodded in agreement, "I know," he paused, placing his hand on Rayden's shoulder, "just give him time."

"I will -- but I hope he doesn't avoid me the rest of my time here before I start Hogwarts... I mean, I don't want to have to leave like that... because I wont see him until the Christmas holiday's and we have never been apart for that long before, let alone not talking. I wish I never said anything now." Rayden said, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"You would never had known if you had never said anything, at least it's out in the open now and he can do with that information what he will, if it doesn't turn out the way you hope, at least you will know." Tom said, dropping his hand.

Nodding slowly, Rayden turned towards his room and opened his door, "thanks, I will see you at dinner," Rayden said then walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Sirius was walking around the castle trying to find Rayden, he needed and wanted to talk to him, after this long of only talking to Rayden when they weren't alone and avoiding him as much as possible, he was starting to feel lonely and it was driving him crazy. It was never this complicated until they moved to Slytherin Manor, and found out who Rayden really was, it felt like their whole world had been turned upside down, and he didn't know which way was up, or how to fix it and make it go back to normal. He knew it was time to talk about what had happened a few weeks ago. He needed the time to sort his thoughts and emotions out, he knew Rayden had told him the truth but he didn't know how to feel about that, he was confused; and more than a little disturbed by it if he was to be honest with himself. But he knew he needed things to change between them before Rayden left for Hogwarts, he didn't want Rayden to leave with things still like this between them, he wouldn't see him until the Christmas holidays, and as far as he was concerned that was too long in normal circumstances let alone when things weren't right with them.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do when Rayden would be at school, but he knew he didn't want all this trouble in their way whilst they were apart, it would be the longest they had ever been apart, and although he knew it would come to this, he couldn't help but feel lost with the thoughts of Rayden not there with them. He wanted to make things right again, and tell Rayden that he needed to stop these feelings for him, because it just wasn't possible, and he couldn't give Rayden what he thought he needed and wanted. Coming out of his thoughts he noticed where he was, and that Rayden was sitting on the grass in the garden, staring off in the distance at the lake.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Rayden had confessed to Sirius that he was attracted to him, and still Sirius was avoiding him, they still talked but never alone, and never for long, he hated it but he wasn't going to push Sirius away by making him talk to him and making him more uncomfortable. He would be leaving for Hogwarts in a little over a week and had given Sirius the space he needed, he had hoped things would be okay by now, but he was wrong, if anything it was worse, he knew now that telling Sirius the truth wasn't the way he shouldv'e went, at least the way it was before he could live with, but this, he didn't know how much more he could take it was driving him crazy. He just couldn't win.

So he decided to forget about it, it was the only way he could deal with it, he would tell Sirius to forget about it, it might be easier said than done, but what other choice did he have.

He was sitting outside looking out over the lake that sat so innocently next to their garden. Trying to decide how to approach Sirius.

"Rayden?"

Turning around at the familiar voice, surprised to hear it, he saw Sirius standing there looking nervous.

"Can we talk?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, okay." replied Rayden.

Sirius sat on the ground next to Rayden, "I'm sorry for ignoring you these past weeks, I just needed some time to myself, get my head together and all that." Sirius sighed.

"I know, that's why I've kept my distance all this time, but I've hated it, and I've missed you," Rayden said, not looking at Sirius, "that's why I was going to come and look for you -- so we could talk again... and to tell you to forget about what I said to you, it doesn't matter anymore anyway."

"I never wanted to hurt you Rayden." Sirius said softly.

"I know." Rayden said, staring out at the lake.

"It just wouldn't be possible, it makes me feel uncomfortable... I'm sorry," Sirius whispered.

"It's fine Sirius," Rayden said, finally looking at Sirius, "don't worry about it."

"It's not fine, it hasn't been fine between us since we got here," Sirius sighed, "but I don't want you leaving with us being like this... I've missed you too, can't things just go back to the way they were?" Sirius asked, unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

"I already told you to forget it; so to answer your question, yes we can go back to way we were." Rayden shrugged. He knew it was hopeless to wish that he could change Sirius' mind, maybe in time things would change, but he didn't count on it. He wanted Sirius, Sirius didn't want him, it was as simple as that, he wouldn't give up; no, he would wait, but he didn't know if it would do him any good. He knew what he wanted even if he _was_ only Eleven, and he understood it would take more than his simple confession to make Sirius want him in return.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry so much." Rayden said, slowly pulling Sirius into a hug.

Surprised momentarily, Sirius didn't respond until he felt Rayden start to pull away, and wrapped his arms around Rayden's waist, making it uncomfortable in their current positions on the ground. After a short time they both pulled away, and not wanting to make it any more awkward than it already was turned away and looked at the lake in front of them, talking about nothing and anything until the sun set in the distance.

"Better go freshen up for dinner now, yeah?" Sirius asked, standing up and offering his hand out to Rayden.

"Yeah, we better." Rayden replied, taking Sirius' hand.

"Are you looking forward to going to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked as they made their way to their rooms to clean up for dinner.

"Yes and no, I'm not looking forward to all the children there, but I am looking forward to putting my plans in motion, and getting my revenge," Rayden answered as they made their way up the stairs to the floor their rooms were on.

"And what revenge would that be?"

"Dumbledore." was all Rayden said.

"Ah, I see," Sirius said, stopping outside his room, "well I will see you at dinner then." he said then disappeared into his room.

Rayden leaving for his own room went and had a shower, then made his way to the dining room for dinner.

* * *

_September 1st 1991_

Rayden was waiting for Sirius to hurry up. The day had finally arrived for him to be leaving for Hogwarts. He was waiting in the library with his father, and Sirius didn't want them leaving without him. They would be apparating to the designated apparation point at Platform Nine and three quarters. Deciding it would be better that way. Things were better now between Sirius and himself, but mainly due to the fact that they both pretended nothing had happened.

This would be the first time Rayden would be going into the outside world, without a glamour. He decided to leave his long black hair out, not only because he liked his hair that way, but for the fact that his bangs framed his face and covered his scar, and just about covered his eyes too. He wasn't looking forward to all the pointing and figured with his hair covering his eyes, he wouldn't have to see everyone staring, everywhere he went. He figured it would be easier to ignore, if he couldn't see it... or so he hoped. It was a shame he couldn't do the same about hearing all the whispering.

He was wearing one of his favourite long sleeve emerald green silk shirts, with his black silk pants, and black velvet robe. Nathaniel was wrapped around his right arm, and Amdis was perched on his left shoulder. He didn't want anyone seeing his snake, that's why he told him to stay around his arm and not around his neck this time, and there was no way he was putting his eagle in a cage no matter what anyone else wanted, if they didn't like it, then they were just going to have to deal with it, his familiars would always be free of any cage.

After what felt like forever, Sirius had finally entered the room, dressed in a robe that covered his clothes, "are you finally ready now?" Rayden asked.

"Yeah; I had to check my glamour... I thought I would try blond this time and had to make sure it looked good." replied Sirius, indignantly.

"You look fine Sirius, we would've missed the train if you had taken much longer, it's already Ten thirty, and what your like getting ready... well lets just leave it at that shall we?" Rayden grinned.

"Your one to talk;_ Mr, not my hair_," Sirius huffed, imitating Rayden patting his hair.

"I do not do that to my hair, thank you." Rayden glared.

"If you two are finished?" Tom asked, looking from one to the other with a raised eyebrow, and not wanting to hide the smirk tugging at his lips.

"I'm ready, I've been ready all morning, waiting for Sirius to stop looking at himself." remarked Rayden, looking at Sirius innocently.

"I was going to say, I was going to miss you, but now I think I'll reconsider that." sulked Sirius, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your not going to miss me?" pouted Rayden, with mock hurt.

"Aww; I still love you." Sirius said, walking to Rayden and putting an arm around his shoulders, mindful of the owl perched there.

"Good, you better... and you better keep it that way," Rayden replied, "shouldn't we be leaving now?" asked Rayden, looking up at his father, whom was just watching the interaction between the two, happy they were on speaking terms again.

Rolling his eyes Tom grabbed his son's arm ready to apparate them all, whilst Sirius grabbed Rayden's trunk with his free hand, still having his other arm wrapped around Rayden's shoulders.

By the time they arrived, it was already quarter to Eleven, the large, deep red steam engine glistened from the sun that was able to reach it, it was a beautiful sight. The platform was packed full of parents with their children who had yet to get onto the train. Rayden noticed the same bunch of red heads he saw at Diagon Alley when he was there getting his school supplies. Thankfully no-one had noticed them yet. He turned to look at his father and Sirius, "I better get on the train, so I can get a compartment to myself, it looks like most of the students have yet to get on," Rayden stated, looking around them for a moment, before looking at Sirius.

"Do you want me to take your trunk onto the train for you, and help you find a compartment?" Sirius asked, hopefully. He wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye just yet and wanted to spend as much time with Rayden as he could before he left for Hogwarts.

"Yeah that would be good -- thanks." Rayden answered, not wanting to hurt Sirius by saying no, and also wanting to spend the short time they had left with the both of them.

They both made their way onto the train and walked down the corridor looking for an empty compartment, they found one at the back of the train on the right side of the hall, looking out onto the platform, Sirius placed Rayden's trunk on the rack, and Rayden left his familiars inside the compartment, his snake slithering onto the seat, and his eagle flying to the rack next to his trunk, once back in the hall, Rayden whispered low enough, that you wouldn't be able to hear it without enhanced hearing; a Parsel spell to lock the door so no-one could enter whilst he went back out onto the platform.

Making his way to his father with Sirius by his side, he couldn't help but hear all the students' whispers around him, if you could call it whispering.

"Do you think Harry Potter, will be at Hogwarts?" he heard one ask another.

"I don't know, he's old enough, but I heard he wasn't allowed because his family wouldn't let him." another answered.

"How did you hear that?" the first person asked.

"My Dad works in the Ministry, and he overheard a few of the workers discussing what they were going to do if he wasn't allowed to attend." came the reply.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance Rayden continued walking towards his father, wanting to get on the train and to his compartment away from all the idiots. They had five more minutes to say their goodbyes, and for him to get back on the train.

"Make sure you write and let us know what house you get into." Sirius said, once they stopped next to Tom.

"I will," Rayden said, giving his father a quick hug.

"Make sure your careful, if you go out and feed in the Forbidden Forest, not many creatures are friendly in there," Tom whispered.

"I will," Rayden repeated.

"Choose something small like a rabbit or something, close to the border, or better yet maybe you shouldn't worry about it at all, it's not like you need it as much as a full Vampire, and I can take you hunting when you come home in the Christmas holidays, if you want I can get some blood to you through the year, if you feel you need it at anytime just let me know and I will send Nagini." Tom rushed out quietly.

"I'll be fine, and I'll let you know if I need anything." Rayden said, giving Sirius a hug.

"Okay; behave, and have fun, but not too much without us." said Sirius, hugging Rayden tightly.

"I will," Rayden laughed, "Sirius you have to let me go now, I got to go or I will miss the train." Rayden said, letting Sirius go.

"I'll miss you both, and I'll write all the time, see you both soon," Rayden said, turning and walking toward the train. Once he made it to his compartment, he unlocked it with the Parsel counter spell, sat down next to the window, and watched the rest of the students get onto the train, tearfully leaving their also tearful parents on the platform.

The trains engine had already started before Rayden aboarded, and he watched the remaining students get on when the final signal sounded. He looked back to Sirius and his father, and waved as the train closed it's doors and started to move. Leaving the platform and the families behind until Christmas.

When the platform had disappeared and was replaced by the countryside Rayden, decided to get out the Parsel book his father had let him take, under a glamour of course. Anybody looking at it would of thought it was the common transfiguration book for first years.

After an hour of reading, he heard his compartment door slide open, looking up he was surprised to see a young Vampire standing in the doorway, he could sense it was a Vampire, something he noticed he could do when he had met Kieran. He was dressed in the Hogwarts standard black robes, he was fairly tall, around the same height as himself, his long dark chocolate brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail just reached his shoulder blades, beautiful dark brown eyes that looked almost black, pale skin, a strong looking jaw, and high cheekbones, with a certain curve to his face that gave him his young roundish features, "Hi my name is Braeden Risika, do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

He wasn't sure why this Vampire would be attending Hogwarts, but he intended to find out, "sure... my name's Rayden Riddle," pausing for a second, looking over the young Vampire, before he continued, "but I'm better known as Harry Potter to the rest of the world," Rayden said, rolling his eyes, "take a seat," Rayden offered with a gesture of his hand, to the seat opposite him.

"Thank you." Braeden replied, closing the door behind him then taking the offered seat across from him.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" asked Rayden, bluntly, after casting a silencing charm on the room.

"My clan wanted me to come here... well for you actually." Braeden said, knowing Rayden would sense he was a Vampire, and not wanting to lie about anything, if they were going to become friends, or anything close to friends.

"Really?" Rayden asked, suspiciously, narrowing his eyes, "and what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well," he paused, not knowing how to say what he needed to say, not knowing how much Rayden knew of their clan, "I'm from the Redwolf clan, your clan, and our clan wanted me to come here to help you in any way I can." He said, cautiously.

Rayden didn't answer straight away, but just sat there staring at Braeden intently, as if searching for any hidden meanings, "really," he repeated, "and what makes you think your welcome?" asked Rayden, calmly, "from what I know of _our clan_ they didn't want anything to do with my Mother, so why are they so interested in me?" he asked.

"I don't know the whole story of what happened between the royal family, all I know is they want to help you... you are our Prince," he said as if that explained everything.

"They may be family, but I don't want or need their interference, more importantly I don't need you informing them of everything I do, and everywhere I go." Rayden said, looking at him intently.

"If you don't want me telling them anything, that's fine, I'm bound to serve you as our Prince. As it is with your grandparents your word is law, especially when it comes to this situation... I will not betray you. Your family have been watching you all your life, as I'm sure your Mother has too. They haven't interfered because they understand it's your life, and all they wanted was to see you, and to have some small place in your life, even if it was from a distance." he answered, carefully.

"My family has been spying on me, and I'm supposed to be okay with that?" Rayden asked, indignantly.

"Not spying, in the same sense. More making sure your safe and only checking on you every once in a while, they care for you even though they have never met you, your apart of their family, and that's important to them." answered Braeden.

"They didn't seem to care much for family when they disowned my Mother," Rayden said sharply, "but if what you say is true, I will leave it at that and worry about them later, in the meantime, I expect you not to tell them anything other than if they want to 'check' on me and have a part in my life it will be when I'm ready and on my conditions, and not from the shadows." he stated, firmly.

"As you wish," he said, pausing for a moment "more than anything I just wish to be your friend," he said finally.

"Hmm," Rayden replied, looking at him deeply, "so you say," he turned away for a moment looking out the window, watching the scenery pass by, before looking back at Braeden, "we shall see." he said.

They sat silently, looking out the window, both lost in their thoughts, Braeden wasn't sure how to continue any conversation at that moment, he didn't want to upset Rayden anymore than he already had, he had spoken the truth because he thought it was the best thing to do in this situation, and he meant everything he said, he wasn't going to betray Rayden's fragile, 'trust' even though he knew he couldn't call it that, he wanted to _earn_ Rayden's trust, and show his loyalty, and hope that one day Rayden will see it.

Rayden, didn't know what to think about these recent discoveries, he didn't know his family enough to be able to pass judgement, only what he had been told from his father, which wasn't much considering. There were two sides to the story, and he wanted more than anything to be able to speak to his mother, after hearing that they had been watching him disturbed him somewhat, it helped knowing that they hadn't tried anything; and left him be, but knowing that his mother had more than likely been watching him also, gave him comfort, he knew she was out there somewhere, waiting to come out of the shadow's, not knowing if it was safe enough to; he just wished there was some way he could reach her, let her know it _was_ safe; well as safe as could be expected, before he missed out on anymore time with her. He desperately wanted to get to know her, have his family back together again the way it should have stayed from the start. Dumbledore would pay for what he started, even if it took him his whole life, he would make sure Dumbledore wouldn't be able to interfere in his family ever again once he was through with him.

"What should I call you?" Braeden asked, interupting his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" asked Rayden, looking back at the young Vampire.

"I mean your name, what would you prefer me to call you?" he clarified.

"In private you may call me Rayden, but for now I think it best you call me _Harry_ when we are in public. I don't want Dumbledore knowing that I know who my real parents are, but at the same time it will drive me crazy, to not hear my real name every once in a while, and having to put up with my fake name everyday." Rayden answered.

"That makes sense." replied Braeden.

"So what are you going to do for blood, whilst your at school? seeing as though your a full Vampire and all," Rayden asked.

"My parents are going to send me human blood once a week, through a special transportation spell Vampires can use, it sends the item or items you wish to send, in the blink of an eye more or less, one minute it's there, the next it's where ever you sent it, just like that," Braeden answered, with a grin, showing off his fangs, "I don't know if you've ever tried animal blood, but if you haven't all I can say is _don't_, it's nowhere near as satisfying, and it taste's like shit." he said, scrunching his nose with disgust.

Rayden stared for a second, before bursting out laughing, "I'll keep that in mind," he said after calming down.

Braeden was just about to speak, when the compartment door slid open for the second time, both Vampires looked towards the doorway to see a freckled face, red head standing there looking at them in surprise, he was somewhat tall for his age but shorter than himself and Braeden, and had long lanky arms and legs.

"What do you want?" Rayden asked, looking up under his bangs, after waiting for the boy to say something, and getting nothing but staring instead.

Startled, the boy looked at Braeden quickly before looking back at Rayden, "are you Harry Potter? I heard you were on the train, everyone is talking about it, my name is Ron... Ron Weasley," the boy rambled.

"First, it's rude to asked questions like that, and second, I don't care who you are -- now get out." Rayden sneered. Taking an instant dislike to the boy. Something about him annoyed Rayden. Maybe it was because he was human, he found he couldn't stand most humans, even if he was half one himself, for _now_.

"Wh.. What?" Weasley stuttered, dumbly.

"I said get out," Rayden repeated, "or are you too stupid to understand simple English?" he asked, Braeden snickering softly in the background.

"You don't have to be rude." Weasley stated, lifting his chin.

"Your the one who came barging in here uninvited asking questions about things that have nothing to do with you, expecting an answer, and introducing yourself as if we cared." said Rayden, starting to get really annoyed with this boy. He had half a mind to send him on his arse through the door if he didn't hurry up and leave.

"Fine." he huffed, before turning and leaving. Rayden closed the door with a simple spell.

Shaking his head, he turned back to Braeden, "I hope we don't have to put up with that happening all the way to Hogsmead." He said.

"Maybe we should lock the door." said Braeden.

"Hm, that's not a bad idea, I don't know if your allowed to lock the compartments once the train has left the stations, but to be honest I don't really care at the moment, I don't want to have to put up with idiots like that, especially if everyone is talking about _'Harry Potter' _being on the train." Rayden said, rolling his eyes, before muttering a normal locking spell. He wanted to keep his Parsel magic secret for as long as he could, and if someone tried to unlock the door and noticed they couldn't open it with a simple unlocking charm, he would have a hard time explaining it.

The rest of the trip went smoothly, no-one bothering them after the incident with Weasley, he must have told everyone how 'rude' he was. Rayden had found he didn't mind Braeden's company all that much, at least he had someone who wasn't human to talk to. But it would be a while before he felt completely comfortable around him, he wouldn't let his guard down, no matter what. Being who he was, and in a place like this it was best to keep your wits about you. You never know when someone was going to stab you in the back, and betray you; no he wouldn't get close enough to anyone, to give them a chance. After all it wouldn't really be betrayal if you never trusted them in the first place, it was safer for him to keep his distance as much as possible, just in case.

At least for now.

When they were almost at Hogsmead station, Rayden changed his velvet robe for the Hogwarts standard black robe, he let Nathaniel slither from his spot under the seat and wrap around his arm under the sleeve again, grabbing his trunk he pulled it down and waited for Amdis to fly to his shoulder once more.

When the train stopped Rayden exited the train and walked along the platform next to Braeden, both holding their trunks, and carrying their familiars, Braeden had a beautiful black raven, which was sitting on his shoulder also.

"Firs years ova ere... " boomed a loud voice somewhere from the darkness to the left, "firs year, this way... " he boomed again.

Walking towards where the voice was coming from the first thing they noticed was a giant of a man, and Rayden knew he wasn't all human, he could smell it on him, looking at Braeden he could tell he knew it too judging by his scrunched up nose. He would've guessed 'giant' but he had never saw one before so he didn't know for sure.

The second thing he noticed was the lake behind the large _'thing' _and the rows of boats lined up along the shore.

"Do we have to go in those?" Braeden asked, pointing at the boats.

"I guess so, by the looks of it." Rayden answered.

"Four to a boat, please." Said the large 'man.'

Rayden looked at Braeden, before shrugging his shoulders slightly, and walking towards the boats. "I hope we don't fall out of them." Braeden said, looking at the water before getting into one of the boats, Rayden following behind him and sitting down next to him at the back of the boat.

"Hopefully we don't get some moron sitting with us." Rayden whispered.

"Yeah I know what you mean, if we fall because of some idiot that gets on the boat and does something stupid, I'll make sure they don't get out of the water in one piece." Braeden grinned, not showing off his fangs this time in case someone saw them; having retracted them earlier.

"And how will you cover that up?" Rayden asked, also grinning.

Braeden shrugged, "say it wasn't me," he chuckled, "I'm sure they have plenty of creatures in there that I could blame, I'll just say it was something in the lake and I wasn't sticking around to find out what it was." he whispered.

Laughing along with Breaden, he looked to his right and noticed the blond he had seen in the wand shop at Diagon Alley getting into the boat they were sitting in, he had two large boys with him, but seeing the boat already taken by two people he told one of them to sit with a dark skinned boy with brown hair and a black haired girl that looked a lot like a pig, whom sat in another boat.

Without speaking, he watched him sit in front on them and talk quietly with the boy next to him, both turning around to look at them every now and then, as they waited for the boats to fill up. After the third time, of the boys looking back at them, he looked to Braeden and rolled his eyes, "I met him at Ollivander's wand shop, in Diagon Alley, when I got my supplies, he thinks he's better than everyone else, he looks a lot like his father, they seemed the same in many ways from what I could tell," he whispered, softly enough that only someone with Vampire hearing would be able to pick it up, "his father was a follower of my father," he informed.

Nodding, Braeden looked at the blond, "he looks like the type who think they are above everyone else -- when all they are; are humans thinking they're superior," Braeden sneered, quietly, "and they stink."

Rayden couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, ignoring the stares of the people who could hear him, and ignoring the blond in front of them, turning to look at them curiously, "I hope you don't think the same of me, seeing as though I am half human at the moment?" Rayden smirked, not really caring anyway, it wouldn't stay that way forever, so he was happy knowing that.

"No, your Vampire scent is stronger than your human one," whispered Braeden, "it more or less blocks it out." he smiled.

"Good." whispered Rayden, relieved. He didn't want to smell like these humans, and being around all these humans made him realise his father didn't smell all that human, and Sirius didn't stink like them much either, it was a more pleasant scent than any other human, and he figured it had something to do with his attraction for him, or it could be because he had grown up around Sirius all his life and that was how he recognize the man; or it could be both reason's. Whatever it was he wouldn't complain.

Finally the boats started moving and before they knew it they were half way across the lake, he could see the many lights of the castle in the distance and all the awed murmurs from the students in the boats, he rolled his eyes at their wonder, yes it was a nice castle he could admit, but it wasn't that great, his home looked better than that from what he could tell so far. That thought made him feel home sick. Just realising now, how far away from home he was.

He wondered what his father and Sirius where doing, 'did they miss me,' he thought.

Shaking himself from those thoughts, he focused back onto the approaching castle, as they made their way across the rest of the lake.

"Mind ya 'eads," the man's voice boomed over the lake, Rayden ducked along with the rest of the students when they passed under an overhead, and entered what looked like some sort of cavern, big enough for all the boats; noticing the large man had a boat to himself. He made his way from his boat and told the first years to do the same, "me names 'Agrid," he said, introducing himself, "keeper of keys and grounds at 'Ogwarts," he announced, "right, this way," he said once all the students were out of their boats, motioning for the first years to follow him, they walked up some stairs and made their way around one side of the castle to a set of large oak doors, after opening the doors, and entering a large Entrance Hall, they were met with a tall Witch dressed in deep green robes, her ash gray hair in a bun on the top of her head, glasses framing her eyes, and a stern expression on her face as she looked down her nose at all the first years. "ah Professor McGonagall, 'eres the first years, for ya." stated the large man.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I trust there were no problems?" she asked, after looking over the students once more.

"No, no problems." Hagrid replied.

"Good." McGonagall answered.

"The school will be ready for you in a moment, please wait in this room here." McGonagall said, addressing the children, and motioning for all the students to go into what looked like a broom cupboard, "I will be back in a moment, please behave while I'm gone; and tuck your shirts in." she said, looking at the red headed Weasley, and a few of his friends, one a dark boy, another a pale boy with sandy brown hair, and the other a chubby one.

After she left Rayden tuned all the children out, and quietly talked to Braeden.

Until she returned.

"There are four houses, in Hogwarts; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin," she said, sneering at the last house slightly, "once chosen, your house will be like your home, you will spend your free time in your common rooms, and you will each share a dormitory with your fellow house mates of the same year and the same sex, each house has the chance of winning the house cup at the end of the year by earning what we call house points; which can be earned through your behaviour and achievements, any rule breaking and you will lose your house, their awarded points," she paused looking over her glasses at the students, "do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." was her echoed reply.

"Good, the sorting will now begin," she said, turning around and exiting the doorway of the small room they had been standing in, and walked towards the large doors of the Great Hall, turning to look over her shoulder at the first years once more, then looking directly at Rayden, she said, "welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

Ah, I finally finished this chapter! I never thought I would... okay I knew I would but I just didn't know when, lol! I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter, all 23 pages of it, sorry it was so forced but it had to be done. I've already started chapter 12, so hopefully you wont have to wait as long for the next chapter. I would also like to apologize for the crappy prophecy, I'm no poet nor am I a prophet, lol!! :) I have a poll on my profile page, so if you could make your vote known that would be great and I would much appreciate it. Thanks to everyone who likes, follows and reviews this story! :)

_PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG YOU!!! LOL ! BUT SERIOUSLY I WANT REVIEWS._

*********************************************************************


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, life has been busy lately, but I'm hoping the next chapter wont be as long, and once everything gets back on track I can knuckle down and focus on this story. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I hope you like this chapter and it was worth the wait. Sorry again for the long wait! Now on with the story.**

'Thoughts'

_"Parseltongue"_

_"Mental communication"_

* * *

Chapter 12

The Sorting of This and That

**********************

Rayden followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall, walking next to Braeden. Looking around in interest, he looked at all the floating candles hovering below the ceiling, which resembled the outside night sky. Walking in two straight lines, the first years made their way between two of the four long tables that lined the Hall, walking towards the front of the room, where the fifth table of which was obviously the Professors, stood facing the rest of the tables and the students that occupied them.

He could hear all the whispering as much as he tried to ignore it, and looking up from under his bangs he could see some of the students pointing in his direction. Ignoring them the best he could, he continued on his way toward the front of the Hall, taking notice of the Professors sitting there.

He noticed Dumbledore first, it was kind of hard not to when the man was sitting at the middle of the table in a high backed throne like chair, and his purple robes with bright yellow stars and moons stood out so clearly, not to mention the matching pointed hat sitting on his head. He was looking over the students much the same as Professor McGonagall did, and noticing Rayden, he paused at him for a moment, his twinkling blue eyes peering over his half moon spectacles, before turning away and looking over the rest of the first years, with what Rayden would say was _fake_ interest. Looking past the empty chair next to Dumbledore; Rayden figured it belong to Professor McGonagall, he made his way down the table with his eyes and saw a man with a purple turban on his head, whom he knew from his father to be Professor Quirrell, muttering something unheard to the rest of the room; to the man next to him, this man had black greasy hair that curtained his face, and a large hooked nose, and dark eyes, he knew this man to be Professor Snape, head of Slytherin and potions master, from the descriptions of not only his father but Sirius also.

Ignoring the rest of the Professors, they made their way to the front of the staff table and reached a four legged stool with a tattered old hat sitting as still as what you would expect to find from a hat.

Rayden raised his eyebrow at the hat, 'okay' he thought.

Once all the students were quietly standing in front of the stool, and the rest of the hall had finally shut up, Rayden was slightly disturbed when the brim of the hat ripped apart into an interpretation of a mouth and started to... _'sing.'_ Rayden stared at the hat for a short moment before sharing an incredulous look with Braeden, 'they can't be serious.' he thought before tuning out the insane hat and it's words.

After what felt like forever the hat finally finished, Professor McGonagall stepped up next to the hat and looked over the first years once more, Rayden was starting to get the feeling that she liked to appear intimidating to new students, and perhaps older ones too.

"When I call your name, I want you to sit on the stool and place the hat on your head." McGonagall stated, pulling a roll of parchment from her robe pocket, he figured was the list of names she had just mentioned.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Rayden, saw a young girl walk nervously to the front of the hall, after sitting on the stool she placed it on her head.

After a few moments, the hat's _mouth_ opened wide, yelling, "Hufflepuff." Letting out a breath, she jumped off the stool and placed the hat back on it and walked as fast as she could to the table that the loudest clapping was coming from. 'Talk about overdramatic' he snorted quietly to himself.

He wondered how the hat sorted the students, it must do some sort of personality test he figured, Sirius and not even his father would tell him exactly how they were sorted, but the warning his father gave; of always keeping his memories and thoughts protected, and even teaching him how to fabricate them, and with it being a hat, therefore placed on your head, he figured the hat had some sort of enchantment placed on it; to be able to perform some sort of occlumency?

It was clever; he would admit, and most convenient for a nosy headmaster wanting to find out any information he could for his own advantage, or to find what sort of people he could manipulate better, he wasn't stupid enough to be another victim to anymore of Dumbledore's games, nor was he stupid enough to think that the sorting hat would'nt tell Dumbledore all that he could, and even if he was wrong, he wasn't going to take that chance.

With that thought in mind, he strengthened his occlumency shields as much as he could, which admittedly wasn't much more than what it was previously, seeing as though he always kept them as strong as he could and practised strengthening them often. He then started making false memories of himself and his guardian in some little cottage on the edge of a small forest he saw once in a painting at Slytherin Castle. The memory of his guardian that he made, was from one of the glamours Sirius often used when they went shopping when they lived in America. He wanted it familiar and therefore more believable, it was easier to fabricate and if ever they needed someone to come to the school, he could just tell Sirius to use this glamour.

He had just finished before he heard, "Potter, Harry!"

As soon as his name left the Professor's lips, the whispering erupted once again, sounding much like what he imagined a room full of hissing snakes would sound like. He snorted to himself at that thought.

"Did she say Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter!"

"I hope he's in our house!"

"I love his hair!"

"He's so cute."

"What's so good about Harry potter?"

Scowling, and looking out from under his bangs he made his way to the stool. Ignoring the echoing whispers in the Great Hall as best he could, trying to imagine he was there alone. Once he was seated on the stool with the hat in his hand he quickly double checked his shields, satisfied, he placed the hat upon his head.

_"Ah__...__ interesting." _The hat stated in his head, before pausing in it's attempts to penetrate his mind, _"you have a shield around your mind I see?"_ he asked.

_"Yes, it looks that way doesn't it?" _Rayden deadpanned in his mind knowing the hat could hear him, _"I've been told I'm a natural."_ Rayden smirked in his mind.

_"A cheeky tongue too I see,"_ 'he' stated once more.

_"If you only knew,"_ Rayden thought with another smirk.

_"I need to see into your mind, so I know where to place you,"_ the hat said, _"I need you to lower your shields; you can trust me, I won't tell anyone what I find if that's what your worried about."_ it continued.

Rayden lowered his shields just enough for the hat to see the false memories he had created, but he made sure to keep his personality intact, the last thing he wanted was to end up in Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor, even Ravenclaw he didn't think he could stand; too many of them just thought they where better than everyone else, from what he heard anyway. He knew he was meant for Slytherin... after all it _was_ in his blood.

_"That's better,"_ the hat paused, and Rayden felt with satisfaction, the hat sinking into the memories it didn't know where created especially for _'him',_ he didn't believe the hat for a moment that it wouldn't recount what it found in his head to Dumbledore, after all where else would Dumbledore get all his information about his students from, granted he had a lot of their trust, but not the Slytherin's, and as far as he was concerned the old man knew too much. Of course he kept these thoughts behind his shields, he didn't want the hat to read anything more than what he had planted for him to see.

_"Well; I must say, you've led an interesting life so far, Mr Potter."_

_"I know."_ was all the reply he got. He didn't want to say too much to give the hat more information to search for, he wanted this over and done with as soon as possible. It felt like he had been there for ages enough as it was, he already knew where he wanted to go, if only the hat would stop being so nosy and hurry up.

_"So where to put you?"_ 'he' asked more himself than Rayden.

_"Well if you don't mind I would like to go into Slytherin,"_ Rayden stated with impatience.

_"Why__...__ you would do well in Ravenclaw, from what I can see here in your head," _'he' paused on a memory of Rayden and Sirius at a park Rayden knew was from a painting he came across in one of the halls of Slytherin Castle, _"you are very talented and you love to learn, you sound like a Ravenclaw to me, or even Gryffindor, definitely not Hufflepuff."_ the hat finished with a tone Rayden didn't like.

_"If it's all the same to you I would like to go into Slytherin,"_ he repeated, _"besides I don't think any of those houses would be able to handle me, Gryffindor wont help me go where I want to go, and to be honest nor would Ravenclaw, Slytherin is where I belong."_ he finished in much the same tone the hat had used, sending him a feeling of wanting to accomplish much more than those houses could offer, in the thought of a memory of him studying hard on the dark arts, which admittedly wasn't a fake one, just altered to make the background more a blur than anything you could pinpoint, some may call him paranoid, but he liked to think of himself as cautious, and who could blame him with a secret he had to keep hidden, he had been on the run and living with the criminal Sirius Black, and his father was the Dark Lord. And he didn't trust this hat for a minute.

_"The Headmaster wanted me to put you in Gryffindor, but I can see you have a point, you would disrupt Gryffindor to the best of your ability and make the house rivalry seem like a game in comparison, although Ravenclaw would help in your learning, it wouldn't teach all you want to know, and I wouldn't want you dirtying the name of our dear founders, with the exception of Slytherin; who did that all by himself, with the young Tom Riddle adding to it__...__ but at the same time I don't want to go against the Headmaster and be responsible for you turning dark when the Wizarding world needs you,"_ 'he' paused and Rayden got the sense he was thinking through what he should do, and he knew he needed to tip the hat in the direction of putting him in Slytherin.

_"Not everyone turns dark from being in Slytherin, and if you remember correctly, Peter Pettigrew was in Gryffindor, and fair enough he wasn't a Dark Lord but he did betray my parents and turned against them,"_ he paused to let what he said sink in, hoping the hat was starting to feel a little guilty for being the one who placed him in there, _"and trust me, I will help the Wizarding world to the best of my ability in ridding it of the things that have been around for too long no matter which house you put me in, but I personally feel Slytherin is the only way I can learn what I need to know in order to do that, and as they say know thy enemy, and where better to learn than Slytherin__...__ and I think you better hurry up, we have been like this for a while now, everyone is going to start wondering what's happening."_ he finished, hoping the hat would see sense and hurry up.

_"Yes, I can see what you mean, well if your sure__...__ better be,"_ 'he' paused for a second as if for dramatic effect, _"SLYTHERIN!"_

Sighing with silent relief he removed the hat from his head, ignoring everyone in favour of putting the hat back on the stool, he glanced up at Dumbledore to see him looking straight at him as if he was trying to see right through him, knowing that Dumbledore was an accomplished Legillemens, he made sure not to keep eye contact long enough for him to see anything.

He turned around and saw the hall of students staring at him in a variety of expressions, some of betrayal, some of shock, some of anger, and some even of curiosity, 'great that's all he needed, was more people trying to be his friend for his fame, and to find out the mysteries that was he,' he thought making his way to the Slytherin table, the Slytherin's, quick to overcome their surprise welcomed him to their house with applause.

Taking a seat at the end of the table nearest the teachers where the first years where meant to be seated, he made sure there was a seat available for the other Vampire, shortly after sitting down, Braeden was sorted into Slytherin, just as they knew he would be and took a seat next to Rayden.

"What was that all about with the sorting hat?" whispered Braeden.

Turning to look at the Vampire, Rayden raised an eyebrow, "it couldn't decide where to put me, it wanted to put me in Gryffindor on Dumbledore's orders... but I convinced it otherwise, and surprisingly without having to threaten it." Rayden whispered back with a smirk.

"Do you know how long you were talking to it for?" asked Braeden.

Rayden thought for a moment, "no, but it felt like forever."

"It was at least fifteen minutes."

"It doesn't surprise me," he said, with a shake of his head, "anything to give me more attention I don't need right now." replied Rayden more to himself. He didn't want anyone taking too much notice of him this year, he had a mission to accomplish, he knew he had Dumbledore's attention, and probably Snape's too, and he would have to draw Quirrell's attention onto himself also, the last thing he needed or wanted was for the student population to get too interested or curious about him. Well more than they already where at least.

"Hmm," agreed Braeden, "I guess not." He knew Rayden had plans and just hoped Rayden would learn to trust him enough to tell him what it was, or at the very least let him help in some small way, he just wanted to be there for Rayden whenever he needed it, and he figured he would just have to be patient and earn Rayden's trust, after all he doesn't trust just anyone easily either, so he understood Rayden's reluctance, and he couldn't blame him for it either; living the life Rayden had to and having a Dark Lord as a father, and Dumbledore trying to control your every movement, it was no wonder Rayden didn't trust anyone, for all Rayden knew I could be working for my family and clan, and betray him in some way just because of who Rayden's mother was. No, he understood perfectly that he would have to earn Rayden's trust, no matter how long it took or how hard it would be.

Rayden raised an eyebrow in question.

"I just mean; I know what you mean, just having the name _Harry Potter_ gives you enough attention and then being sorted into Slytherin when your supposed to save the world from a Dark Lord who is Slytherin's heir, I know what you mean about not wanting anymore attention," he paused wondering how much more to say, knowing they were talking too quietly for humans to hear, but he wouldn't put it pass Dumbledore to cast a charm on himself to hear their conversation, nor any of the other teachers for that matter, "and I want you to know that if you need any help just let me know, okay?" he whispered softly.

"I'll keep that in mind... thanks." Rayden whispered back.

"Anytime." he smiled.

By the time they had finished their conversation the sorting had ended, McGonagall transported the hat and stool back to where ever it came from, and took her seat next to the old codger.

Dumbledore stood, clearing his throat, waiting as the whispers died down to silence, "and here we are; welcoming another year," he paused, looking over his half moon spectacles, across the hall at all the gathered students, spreading his arms open as if emphasizing his welcome, "to all the first years, welcome to Hogwarts, and to the rest of you, welcome back," he smiled, "I know you are all eager to get started, but before we begin our delicious feast, I just have a few things to say; first the Forbidden Forest is just as it's named 'forbidden,' to _all_ students," and Rayden didn't miss the emphasis on that sentence wondering if it was for him, suspecting he knew who his true mother was somehow, or if he knew Braeden was a Vampire, or if it was something different altogether, "Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind all students that there is to be no magic in the hallways throughout the school, and lastly, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Rayden discreetly smirked at all the stunned faces of the students that filled the Great Hall, knowing exactly why the third-floor was out of bounds, he only hoped all the carefully laid out plans, _went_ to plan.

"Now... dig in." Dumbledore finished, pleased, as if what he said was a usual topic of conversation.

Rayden watched as the table filled with all sorts of food, helping himself to some steak and mushroom pie, and some mash potato on the side.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Braeden once the hall filled with the noise of conversations and clattering knives and forks.

"No idea," said Rayden once he swallowed his mashed potato.

Braeden was just about to open his mouth to say something more, when a snobbish voice next to him interrupted, "so it was you who I saw at Diagon Alley, that day in Ollivanders?" stated Malfoy, staring at Rayden.

"No, it was somebody else." said Rayden sarcastically.

"No, it was you... I remember," said Malfoy.

"Good for you," said Rayden rolling his eyes.

"You were rude then too,"

"So," Rayden said, shovelling more food into his mouth, not in the mood to talk anymore, he was hungry.

"Who are you?" asked Braeden raising an eyebrow in question, interrupting whatever Malfoy was going to say. He knew who he was from what Rayden had told him, but he wanted to take this blond boys attention away from Rayden, knowing that Rayden didn't want to talk to him.

"Draco Malfoy, but you may call me Draco," stated Malfoy proudly, holding out a hand to be shaken.

Braeden looked at the offered hand for a short moment, then looked back up at Malfoy and raised his eyebrow again, "well, Harry and I where in the middle of a conversation before you rudely interrupted, so if you don't mind please go back to whatever it was you where doing, take the hint, because it _is_ obvious Harry is _not_ interested in what you've got to say, and leave us be." said Braeden calmly.

"What are you, his protector or something?" Malfoy sneered.

"No, he's my boyfriend!" Rayden said seriously, giving Braeden a quick glance before continuing to cut his pie, hoping that Braeden would go along.

Draco's mouth dropped open before he realised what he was doing and closed it again.

Snickering at his reaction, both Rayden and Braeden looked at Malfoy and smirked. They didn't know what Malfoy's opinion on gays were but they didn't care either, it succeeded in shutting him up, and really _that_ was all that mattered.

"That's disgusting, keep your fantasies to yourself," Malfoy sneered after getting his shock somewhat under his control again, he gave them one last sneer and turned his back to them to talk to his two fat friends about something they weren't too interested in listening to.

"Well that shut him up," Rayden commented quietly, turning to look at Braeden, "I hope you didn't mind me saying that? now the whole school is going to have something to gossip about, not that they wouldn't be talking about me anyway, but now you'll be messed up with it too... sorry!"

"I don't care what people think, or say for that matter, their just a bunch of simple minded fools anyway, and no I didn't mind, it worked at least, it was funny enough to make it worth it, besides it will give me an excuse to act like your boyfriend now," he said jokingly, with a playful wink.

"Oh, well in that case it was all worth it then," replied Rayden cheekily.

"Are you flirting with me?" he mocked seductively.

"Do you want me to?" asked Rayden in mock seriousness, he thought he might as well play along for a laugh and a bit of fun.

"Why not?" he shrugged slightly.

Shaking his head in amusement, Rayden turned to his food, "if your lucky," he smirked, before taking another small mouthful of pie.

Braeden snorted in response, and decided he better start pretenting to eat his own dinner before he brought more unwanted attention upon them both.

By the time he had finished dinner all Rayden wanted to do was go to bed, it had been a long day, and he wanted to write his father and Sirius a letter before getting any sleep, he was just glad he wouldn't have to go to the owlery to post it, knowing Amdis would know where to find him and how to get there, even if his dorm was in the dungeons. Once everyone had finished with their dinner and dessert's, Rayden not having any dessert himself, the tables had cleared as if there had been no food there in the first place and the only proof being from all the full stomachs.

Dumbledore got to his feet once more. The hall was immediately quiet. "Now that we have all been fed, you have no need to be kept away from your nice warm beds any longer, so off you go, and goodnight." he smiled, his twinkling blue eyes roaming over the students as they made their way out of their seats.

"He makes me sick with those twinkling eyes." he muttered to Braeden.

"I know what you mean." Braeden replied with a slight grimace.

Rayden was just about to start walking towards the entrance of the Great Hall, when a tall boy with short brown hair who looked to be in his 7Th year came over to the first years, "follow me," was all he said before he turned and walked away.

Rayden looked at Braeden for a short second before shrugging a shoulder slightly and following the boy he presumed was a prefect.

They followed the boy out the Great Hall, across the Entrance Hall, to a staircase going down to where he figured led to the dungeons directly across from the double doors of the Great Hall. They made their way down the stairs and through a stone hallway with lit torches lining the walls turning left and right, and Rayden knew it would be easy to lose your way within the walls of Hogwarts and determined himself to get to know all the hidden secrets of the castle, he wanted to be at the advantage in any situation, and wanted to know all the hidden passages he knew Hogwarts covered. He took careful notice of all the twists and turns they were taking, not wanting to get lost in the future when he didn't have the prefect to guide him.

After walking for what seemed like forever, and after what felt like a million turns going deeper into the dungeons and hidden away from the rest of the school, they made it to an empty stretch of wall, the only indication of a doorway being there was the slightly different colouring of the stone that you wouldn't notice if you weren't really looking.

"Serpents Tongue," the prefect said clearly but quietly to the hidden door, with a loud grinding noise, the wall slid open just enough for one person to enter without exposing the entire room it protected.

Rayden followed the other students inside the common room, looking around with pride, knowing that his Grandfather had once called this his home and had created it to the way he liked it. It gave him an insight into the man himself, even though he spoke to him often at home, he somehow felt connected to the place more so now than when he first arrived, he also couldn't wait to see the Chamber of Secrets he knew he would love that just as much. Seeing this now, knowing Salazar had been in this very room gave him a sense of familiarity, making it seem as if he was home for the first time since he left Slytherin Castle. He really wanted to see if there was a portrait in here of his Grandfather, having never really thought to ask when he was at home, and his Grandfather never saying anything about it, he hoped there was, as it would give him someone from home to talk to whenever he needed to, or wanted to.

To his right, there was a lounge area, with six black leather seats big enough for at least two people each sofa to fit comfortably on, circled around a rosewood table, farther down the room on his right was a large eight seat study table with a few books scattered on it, and in the far right corner was a study area with another eight seat study table, with bookcases on both the back wall below a fake window, and on the far right wall that stretched from the corner to the other study table next to the lounge area. In front of him at the far end of the room was a set of stairs, the one on the right going up and the one on the left going down, in the far left corner of the room was what looked like a sort of games area, with one three seater sofa, and four armchairs around a table, there where students playing a game of chess, and their friends watching or reading a book, and to his left was the fireplace with five sofas and a table in front of it with a few students chatting quietly amongst themselves, there was also a large thick rug in the centre of the room, a beautiful large red eyed green basilisk, and a silver background upon it.

There were green torches scattered randomly on the walls, some lit and some not. He also saw a few pictures of landscapes on the wall, his eyes resting on the largest one above the fireplace, his face lit up slightly in delight, the handsome man in the portrait meeting his eyes with hidden amusement, they stared at each other for a short moment, Rayden wanting to talk to his Grandfather, but knowing he couldn't, he consoled himself with the thought of being able to talk to him later when there was no-one around to over hear their conversation. He winked discreetly at Rayden than disappeared before anyone noticed. 'Well that answers my question.' he thought to himself with a small smile, turning away and looking to the floor in hopes that no-one noticed the little interaction between himself and a portrait of one of the founders of Hogwarts, he didn't need anyone asking questions, or dare he think it; tell Dumbledore, not that he really thought a Slytherin would be stupid enough to do that.

"This is the Slytherin common room as I can only hope you have figured out already," he deadpanned, "Professor Snape, the potions master is our head of house, he will give your time tables to you in the morning at breakfast... there will be no fighting within the Slytherins outside this room, keep your hostilities between the other houses, you will find they don't treat us with the respect we so rightly deserve and will single us out at any chance they get, we stick together no matter who you are or what you are," he paused for a moment, letting his words sink in, "if anyone outside this house is giving you trouble and you need help we will give it, but if you can handle it yourself than do so... if any conflict between fellow Slytherins is taken out of the pit, it will be dealt with harshly by Professor Snape himself," he finished.

"Any questions?" he asked, briefly looking over the group of first years, "no? good, now off to bed, boys, you will find your dormitory down the stairs on my right behind me at the far end of the room, girls up the stairs to my left." he turned and walked away leaving the first years to sort themselves out and make their own way from there.

Rayden, feeling extremely tired made his way to the dormitory, going down the stairs and reaching a torch-lit hall that had two doors on his left, he continued to walk along the passage and stopped at the first door which had a silver plaque that had four names written in green, he figured the other dormitory would be for Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zack Richardson.

It read:

_You may enter if you are:_

_Draco Malfoy _

_Harry Potter_

_Braeden Risika_

_Blaise Zabini_

Rayden hated to see that name instead of his real name, he knew he had no choice but to put up with it. Opening the door, he made his way into the elegant and somewhat dark emerald and silver room, the floor was covered by a large green rug, the walls were a dark silver with green snakes slithering from wall to wall as if patrolling the room, the four post beds had emerald curtains around them, silver covers, with black silk sheets and pillows, to his right he saw his trunk at the end of the bed closest to the door, which he admittedly didn't mind, he would have picked it himself if it wasn't already his. In some ways he was glad they didn't have to choose their own beds, because he was too tired to pick a fight with anyone over where he was going to sleep, although he would've anyway if he didn't have the bed he wanted. He was also glad to notice Braeden's trunk at the bottom of the bed next to his own.

There was another fireplace in the far right corner, with dark emerald tiles and glimmering veins of silver running through them, a shiny black mantle piece, making it shimmer magnificently from the fire burning within, there were four black armchairs sitting comfortably in front of it, and a door at the far end of the room opposite the entrance, which he assumed led to the bathroom.

Deciding to have a shower in the morning, he made his way to his trunk and pulled out his night-clothes, wishing Braeden a goodnight, he closed his curtains around his bed and got changed, once he was finished he sat down upon his bed placing a silencing charm as he did so, then a Parsel locking charm on his curtains, he then conjured a piece of parchment and quill, once comfortable he began his short letter to his father and Sirius, knowing that his Grandfather wouldn't have ruined it by telling them anything anyway.

_To Dear Father & Sirius,_

_Firstly, I want to say sorry for my letter being so short; and secondly I wish to tell the good news that I got into the Slytherin with, I'm proud to say a small amount of persuasion from me. _

_Everything is fine and I'm sharing my dormitory with three other boys, a boy named Blaise Zabini, and that blond ponce from Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy, and another boy named Braeden Risika, whom I will tell you about at a later time when I'm not so tired and I have more time. _

_Anyway, before I fall asleep writing this, I better say Goodnight now. _

_I miss you both, and please tell Grandfather I would like to talk to him sometime when there is no-one else around._

_Love _

_Rayden._

_P.S. I expect my reply swiftly._

Satisfied, he folded the parchment in half before rolling it small enough to fit snugly in Amdis' claws.

He looked to his familiar, who was staring at him, waiting patiently for his delivery, "take this to my father or Sirius, and make sure you wait for their reply, I want it by morning, I would rather you back as soon as possible so I know where you are and that you are safe," he said quietly, stroking the soft feathers on Amdis' chest with his fingers.

Amdis looked deeply into his eyes as his way of telling him he understood, and gently nudged his his caressing hand with his sharp beak. He grabbed the rolled up parchment with his sharp claws mindful of Rayden's hand holding it, Rayden placed a mild silencing charm and invisibility charm on him so he could make his way out without being seen or heard, it would wear out by the time he made it home, Amdis spread his wings and disappeared.

He pulled the covers over himself and made himself comfortable, _"goodnight Nathaniel, make yourssself comfortable wherever you like,"_ he hissed to his other familiar that was wrapped around his right arm, _"I'm off to sssleep."_ he yawned.

Nathaniel unwrapped himself from Rayden's arm and burrowed half his body under Rayden's pillow, with the other half that included his head, and rested it on the pillow next to Rayden's head, both master and familiar falling asleep at the same time.

* * *

Rayden woke face to face with Nathaniel. He got out of bed and stretched his sleepy limbs, 'a shower should do the trick' he thought making his way quietly to his trunk. He wanted a shower first so he didn't have to wait for anyone else to finish, he wasn't use to sharing a bathroom and didn't much like the thought of having to wait around for a shower, so he didn't mind waking up early for it, he figured it was worth it in some small way.

He walked into the large emerald tiled room and saw four doors, one on his right, one directly in front of him, and two to his left, he opened one of the doors on the right-hand side next to Braeden's that had his name on it and admired the grand black tiled room it had a dark green bathtub, and a matching shower and sink all with silver faucets. 'Well, at least he didn't really have to share a bathroom.' he thought to himself as he locked the door, undressed, and jumped into the shower.

Once he was finished he made his way back to his bed. He wasn't the only one awake anymore, Braeden was sitting on the edge of his own bed looking like he could use the extra hour before classes were due to start to have some more sleep.

"What's the time?" he yawned, stretching his arms above his head much the same way Rayden had done earlier.

"Almost 7," he answered with a snort after casting a quick _'tempus'_, "but you could have done the same thing to find out yourself."

Braeden paused, looking at Rayden as if he was something strange. "I didn't think of that," he said finally getting up and going to his trunk.

"You look like you could use some extra sleep," commented Rayden.

"Hmm," was his reply.

Shaking his head, Rayden continued getting ready for the day, closing his curtains, and putting his silencing charm back in place, he looked to where he had left his familiar, but Nathaniel was no longer there, looking around for him he found him on the bedside table curled around Amdis' legs, chuckling he climbed over to the other side of the bed, "well it's nice to have you back so early in the morning," he said to his eagle, taking the rolled up parchment that was in his beak.

He opened the letter and read through it quickly, it didn't say much, but he wasn't expecting it to.

To the sound of the other two boys waking up he placed the letter in his bedside draw and cast a locking charm on it, he looked to Amdis, "you must be hungry, so why don't you spend some of the day outside hunting, when you are done you can sleep in here," he looked down at Nathaniel, _"do you want to ssspend the day with me? Or do you want to ssstay here by yourssself most of the day?"_ he asked already knowing the answer, if there was one thing he could say about his snake, was that he didn't like staying without himself, his father or Amdis, for too long.

_"I'm coming with you massster,"_ he hissed, slithering his way up the offered arm.

_"Fair enough, but you mussst ssstay hidden, and quiet okay? I don't need any trouble thisss year, but I promise you can have fun in thisss cassstle one day, jussst not anytime sssoon, do I make myself clear?"_ he asked.

_"Of courssse massster, I am a patient sssnake,"_ he hissed proudly,_ "I can wait, that'sss what makesss me sssuch a good familiar, and I know you will keep your word and let me feassst on who ever I want when the time comesss__...__"_ he trailed off, caught in his own thoughts, Rayden chuckled quietly knowing it had something to do with Nathaniel chasing students through the school, he had talked about it quite a bit before they left home, but Nathaniel although deadly if you were stupid enough to be bitten was too small at the moment and Rayden was worried he would get stepped on in the crowded halls if he was to let him roam free in the castle, they would both have to wait for now to have a little fun. He didn't want to mess things up this year either.

Rayden waited for Nathaniel to get comfortable around his right arm before opening up his curtain and waited for Braeden. He didn't have to wait long for Braeden joined him a minute later.

They made their way through the common room in silence, it wasn't until the door had slid shut behind them and they were in the hall making their way to the Great Hall, before Braeden whispered, "I'm not use to sleeping during the night yet!"

"I thought it must have something to do with that, didn't you try to prepare yourself for this before you came here though?" he whispered back curiously.

"That being the key word... _try_. Yeah I tried but it's not easy when all your life you don't sleep at night to have to suddenly start sleeping at night... let's just say, it wasn't easy." he confessed quietly.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be." agreed Rayden.

"It's not like we sleep all day or anything, in fact we don't need much sleep at all... a few hours usually, but when your trying to train yourself to sleep when you don't normally, it tends to take more out of you, and it hasn't been easy for me to get used to not hunting either, it was all very annoying really." admitted Braeden.

"So why go to all this effort then?" asked Rayden, he thought he might as well find out anything else he could whilst they were on the subject.

"I don't know, I guess I had no choice really... but I must admit, you make it all worth it," he replied cheekily.

"Right," Rayden said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows and nodding his head, "well I'll make sure you get your reward for all your hard work."

"Oh?" Braeden asked curiously.

"Yeah, no matter what it may be I'm sure I'll think of something." he smirked.

Laughing, they made the rest of the way in silence. Rayden opened the double doors and ignored all the stares and whispers of the few students that were already in the Great Hall having breakfast, he made his own way to the Slytherin table, taking a seat he placed a piece of toast and some eggs and bacon on his plate and started eating without giving anyone a glance.

It wasn't long before the rest of the students filed into the Hall for breakfast, once the Slytherin table was full, Professor Snape made his way down the table handing out the timetables ignoring all the students. Rayden was a little surprised he hadn't said something to him, or at least glared at him yet, knowing from Sirius about the hate Snape had for James Potter. Unless Snape was one of the few who knew he wasn't a Potter, 'though of course he couldn't say anything unless he wanted to put his father's skills to the test.' Rayden thought with a smirk. Maybe he would ask his father who it was exactly who knew the truth.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he read through his timetable and saw they had double DADA with the Gryffindors after breakfast.

"This should be interesting!" he said quietly to Braeden.

"Yeah, I wonder what Professor Quirrell will be like, and with the Gryffindors, we can only hope to make it out in one piece if we ever had to pair with one of them for a duel, not that I think we will have to worry about it just yet," he paused looking towards the teachers, "unless Professor Quirrell is stupid enough to try..." he trailed off.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Rayden agreed. He decided to watch Quirrell and learn more about him before he made an attempt to talk to him. He needed to learn more.

The day was going quicker than he thought it would, nothing exciting had happened, unless you can call Weasley making a fool of himself in almost every class acting like he knew everything only to find out he was wrong on pretty much everything. It was now three o'clock and they were waiting outside of the potions lab, and Rayden was interested to see if Snape would make any comments about him being in Slytherin and try to embarrass him, now that they were on what he would class as Snapes territory.

Walking around the gathered students Snape stode his way into the room, "everyone take a seat," he sneered, stopping when he reached the front of the class, turning around to look at all the first years.

Everyone made their way to a table in pairs, the room erupted in the noise of scraping chairs, and talking students.

"QUIETLY." yelled Snape.

Rayden and Braeden took the back table nearest the door, on the left side of the classroom.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, in my classroom-"

"You can tell where he would rather be" Weasley's whispered voice interrupted Snape.

"Is there something you would like to share, Mr Weasley?" asked Snape just above a whisper, glaring all the while.

"No, Sir." replied Weasley, turning as red as his hair when he noticed the entire class looking at him.

"If you interrupt me one more time, you will be put on detention scrubbing my _very_ dirty lab, _without_ magic," he paused looking from one face to another, his eyes landing on Rayden for a second longer than anyone else's, "all of you."

"Do I make myself clear?" he asked mockingly.

"Yes, Sir," everyone echoed.

"Good," he waved his wand and a set of instructions appeared on the board behind him, "I want you all to follow these instructions, _correctly_, anyone who can't do that will have a five foot essay to hand in to me in your next lesson, you have less than an hour to finish in time... begin." said Snape, taking a seat at his desk, and began marking what looked like essays.

Rayden looked at Braeden raising an eyebrow, before arranging their table ready for brewing. Braeden went and got the ingredients they would need for the potion, when he returned he started preparing the ingredients ready for the Boil Cure potion they would be starting the year with.

Almost an hour later, they were the first pair to finish their potion. Braeden was stoppering their vial of potion, and Rayden was cleaning their table when he felt eyes on the back of his head, turning around he found immediately who was glaring at him, it was the same bushy haired female Gryffindor that had been glaring at him all day during their classes together, he guessed it had something to do with how easy the work had been for him, and how he always seemed to finish before her, he figured she didn't like that. Smirking he turned around and continued cleaning the table, ignoring the burning stare to his back.

"I may not be a master when it comes to potions, but I do know how to follow instructions," Braeden said once he was finished, "it helps to have a partner who knows what their doing too," he smiled at Rayden.

Rayden was about to reply when a loud bubbling noise reached his ears, turning he saw on the other side of the room, Longbottom and his partner, Thomas, if he remembered correctly.. which he always did, slowly moving back away from their bubbling cauldron, it looked like it was about to explode, Rayden took a step back closer to the other side of their own table knowing that if it did, he didn't want any of it splashing on him. Seconds later it exploded, splashing on not only the pair, but Weasley and Finnigan also. As soon as it touched their skin, massive boils formed all over their faces.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class," Snape sneered.

"But, Sir it was an accident," the bushy haired girl chirped.

Snapping his head in her direction, he glared, "If he _had_ been able to follow the _simple_ instructions on the board, it wouldn't have happened," he snarled, making Longbottoms boiled face appear more red, as if he was in competition with Weasley in seeing who could go the reddest.

"But, Sir-"

"SILENCE..." yelled Snape, "seeing as though you are so concerned, you can take them all to the hospital wing, Miss Granger."

"But, Sir we have Herbology next and I can't be late-" looking like she was debating with herself, 'probably trying to decide which was worse, defying a Professor or being late for class,' Rayden snorted to himself.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for interupting me, and if you don't be quiet and do as your told Miss Granger, I will add a detention to that."

Opening and closing her mouth a few times, she settled for just nodding with a quiet "yes Sir."

"The rest of the class, quietly place your named vials on my desk and leave for your next lesson," Snape said, turning and walking back to the front of the class to stand next to his desk.

Braeden took their named vial and placed it on the desk as instructed, going back to Rayden who was waiting for him, they left the room together.

"Twenty points in one lesson, I'm glad it wasn't us," they heard a familiar voice say from behind them on their way to Herbology. Ignoring it they continued walking. "Don't you think?" the voice asked.

Turning at the same time, Rayden rolled his eyes when he saw Malfoy and his two fat cronies walking behind them. "I'm sorry, we thought you had got the message and would've stopped bothering us by now." Braeden said sarcastically.

"Why would I do that?" Malfoy asked, faking innocence.

"I don't know... maybe because were not interested in talking to you, and thought you would've been smart enough to figure that out," Rayden replied, tilting his head to the side slightly, "just a thought," he shrugged.

"Fine, I can see you don't want to talk to me right now..." he said pausing, he looked like it was taking a great effort not to retort, which made Rayden suspect his friendliness had more to do with Malfoy's father more than anything else, "so I'll talk to you later," he finished, walking pass them. His cronies following behind him.

Shaking his head, Rayden turned and continued walking to their next lesson, Braeden walking beside him.

* * *

The week had gone by fairly quickly, Rayden hadn't sent his father and Sirius anymore letters, he decided that unless it was an emergency or he had some important news to tell he would only write to them every weekend, he also hadn't had the chance to speak with his Grandfather's portrait just yet. Malfoy hadn't bothered them for the rest of the week and considering what Rayden had expected it to be like, the week had gone by pretty quietly, making him wonder when Dumbledore would ask to see him. He knew it was only a matter of time.

It was now Friday, Rayden and Braeden where on their way to the last lesson of the day; flying lessons. He not only liked Friday because it was the end of the week but also because they finished an hour earlier than any other day. When they reached the grounds where they would be flying he could see two rows of old broomsticks spread out on the grass facing each other, with the tips of the handles making a small aisle in the middle.

"Welcome, to your first flying lesson, my name is Madam Hooch, and I will be your flying instructor for the year," introduced Madam Hooch, to the gathered Slytherins and Gryffindors. "Please, chose a broomstick and take your place beside it." she instructed, gesturing to the brooms in front of her.

The students obeyed and took thier places next to a broom on the ground. Slytherins took one side whilst the Gryffindors took the other.

"Good, now place your right hand above your broomstick... like so," said Madam Hooch, placing her right arm above her own broom laying next to her, "and say.. UP," as soon as the word left her mouth the broom zoomed up and into her waiting hand.

Rayden placed his hand above his broomstick and said confidently and clearly, "UP," the broom zipping to his own waiting hand on the first try. He smirked at the jealous looks he received from the Gryffindorks in front of him. Braeden he noticed had no trouble either, even if he was a Vampire. But then again, so was he.

Granger's broom rolled around on the grass and Rayden could tell she was not impressed, Longbottom's broom didn't move at all, and Weasley with his lips pressed firmly together in concentration got whacked in the head on his fifth try, the whole class erupted out in laughter.

"Now I want you all to mount your brooms and on my whistle, kick hard off the ground and hover a few feet in the air for a minute keeping the broom firm and steady, then lean forward and come back down," Madam Hooch announced.

Everyone placed their brooms between their legs and waited for the blow of a whistle.

"Right, now on my whistle... three, two-"

Longbottom being the clumsy fool that he was, kicked off the ground before Madam Hooch had even managed to count to one. "AAH," he yelled.

"Come back down here this instant!" Madam Hooch shouted, but Longbottom had lost control of his broom before it had even left the ground and was rising up higher and higher, like a bat out of hell, his pale face watching below him as the ground moved farther and farther away from him, the tip of the broom jerked toward the ground and Longbottom losing his grip with the force of the jerking broomstick slipped forward down the handle of the broom and began free falling to the earth far below him.

_Wham_ - a loud thud and the echo of at least one bone breaking, he crashed down and landed face first on the grass in a splattered pile, his arms and legs at odd angles, Rayden's heart felt like it was trying to jump out of his chest, and he realised it was due to his excitement at the scene rather than worry for the welfare of the boy sprawled out in front of him. His broom had disappeared somewhere in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

Madam Hooch ran over to where Longbottom had landed, she crouched over him to get a closer look, "broken wrist," she muttered more to herself, searching his legs now, "and a broken ankle - hold onto my arm so I can help you up," he rolled onto his back using his uninjured arm and grabbed her offered hand with his working one. Madam Hooch helped pull him from the ground.

"Those broomsticks are to stay to the ground whilst I go and take this boy to the hospital wing! If any of you take to the sky whilst I'm gone you will be out of Hogwarts before you could hit the grass." she threatened.

A crying Longbottom hopped on one ankle, clutching Madam Hooch as she guided him to the castle. Once they were out of sight and they could no longer hear the sobbing boy the Slytherins burst into laughter, Rayden and Braeden along with them albeit much quieter than the rest of their house-mates.

"Did you see that?" Malfoy asked no-one in particular, laughing to hard to care, "that was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Weasley yelled, turning redder in the face with every passing second.

"You can't have been out much then!" Granger added.

"Who asked you, Mud-blood?" Malfoy sneered.

"Look!" a black haired Slytherin girl Rayden remembered was named Pansy Parkinson said, pointing to something glinting in the distance.

"It's that stupid Remembrall the idiot got from his Gran!" Malfoy said going over to where it sat on the grass.

"Don't you touch that, Malfoy!" Weasley said, angrily.

"Or what?" Malfoy smirked, bending down and picking the small remembrall up from the ground, "I think I'll put it in a safe place where Longbottom can find, provided he doesn't forget he had a remembrall in the first place," he said climbing on his broomstick he hadn't bothered to put down.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Weasley yelled.

"If you want it, come and get it!" Malfoy said kicking off from the ground and hovering out of reach.

Weasley grabbed his broomstick he had dropped earlier and kicked off from the ground too, ignoring Granger yelling at him to get back down, Malfoy had zoomed off higher into the air when he saw Weasley kick off. Weasley chased Malfoy around for a minute before realising it wasn't working.

"Hey, Weasel!" Malfoy called, drawing all of Weasley's attention, "here... catch." Malfoy said before bringing his arm back and throwing the remembrall through the air with as much force as he could muster without falling off his broom. He made his way back to the ground whilst Weasley chased the remembrall. Not really watching where he was going the remembrall began to descend to the ground and as he was guiding the broom to follow he lost control and came crashing to the ground much the same way as Longbottom before him, the only difference being he still had his broom clutched in his hands.

Weasley hit the ground with a hard thump.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Professor McGonagall went running towards him, Snape walking briskly behind her, "I can't believe it-" she stopped seemingly too shocked for words.

"It was their fault!" Weasley stated, pointing between Malfoy, Rayden and Braeden.

"Is he blaming us for what happened also?" Rayden whispered to Braeden.

"It looks that way... but he won't get away with it, I'm sure the Professor's saw what really happened, and if that's the case we can expect Slytherin to lose some points for this too." Braeden whispered back. Rayden nodded in agreement.

"Mr Weasley we saw what happened, so theres no need to tell tails." Snape sneered.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, for disobeying an order, lying to a Professor, and for your serious lack of judgement." Professor McGonagall stated crossly. She looked to Snape with expectation.

"Mr Malfoy, you will see me at my office for detention on Monday evening after dinner, is that understood?" Snape said turning to the previously smug Slytherin.

He was about to retort before realising what a mistake it would be, "yes, Professor." he answered.

Satisfied, and ignoring the stare of the head of Gryffindor, Snape looked to the rest of the students, "off you go," he ordered, "all of you," he said when he saw several Gryffindors try to linger behind, he turned and followed the students.

"At least we didn't lose any points." Braeden commented quietly as they made their way to the dormitory so they could study before dinner.

"Yeah," Rayden snorted. "I think that's why McGonagall gave Snape the look of death," he chuckled, "she knew she couldn't complain about Malfoy's punishment because there's no rule saying points had to be taken if they were handed detention... such a Slytherin thing to do!" he smirked.

It was now time for dinner, and after spending the afternoon studying in their dormitory, Rayden just wanted to have dinner, wash up then go to bed. They were making their way to the Great Hall when a first year Hufflepuff stopped them in the Entrance Hall, "th-this is for you, it-it's from Professor Dumbledore," he stuttered nervously, handing Rayden a folded piece of parchment, before taking off frightened.

"Great, I was wondering when this would happen." Rayden muttered. He opened the letter and read through it quickly, "he says he wants to see me in his office after dinner." he said, scrunching it up in a balled up fist.

"I can come with you if you want?" Braeden offered.

"Yeah - why not, I doubt Dumbledore would like it, but honestly... who cares!" Rayden stated as he started walking to the Great Hall.

"I just want to get this over with." he said glancing at Dumbledore as he took his seat at the Slytherin table, "and the sooner the better... I guess."

After dinner, Rayden and Braeden made their way up to the old man's office, "Cockroach Cluster's," Rayden said the password from the headmaster's note. The Gargoyle guarding the way behind it jumped aside, allowing access to the staircase. They both stepped onto the spiral stairscase, and with a grinding noise it took them the rest of the way.

When they got to the top of the stairwell, they moved to the door across from them, Rayden grabbed the Gryffin knocker, and tapped it against the thick wooden door.

"Enter."

Rayden shot one more look at Braeden, before opening the large door and entered, Braeden not far behind him. He looked around feigning interest, he really couldn't careless about what gadgets the old fool owned, he just wanted the time to check his mental shields one last time before this conversation. He stopped just before the two seats in front of the large desk.

"Ah, Harry my boy, how nice it is to see you," his eyes flicking over Rayden's shoulder briefly, "I see you brought your friend." he stated, the twinkle in his eyes dimming somewhat if you really took notice.

"Yes Professor," Rayden said turning around and shooting Braeden a quick smirk, "I hope that's okay, I know your note didn't say I could, but it didn't say I couldn't either, and Braeden offered, so I didn't see anything wrong with it." Rayden commented once he turned back around to face the old coot.

"No, of course not," Dumbledore said with a kind smile, "well I won't keep you too long, I just wanted to see how your settling in, and if everything is going alright for you in Slytherin, and to reassure you, that if you wanted to be moved into another house, it can be arranged," he said trying to make eye contact with Rayden, but the boy stubbornly kept his eyes slightly below his own eyes and focused on his nose, "only if you want to of course." he finished, knowing he couldn't say what he really wanted to say in front of the other boy, and he knew Harry had deliberately done this, obviously suspecting his intentions.

"Oh... well thank you Professor, but I'm perfectly happy where I am, but I will keep that in mind, and feel much better knowing that I can turn to you if need be." Rayden smiled, knowing what the old man was doing, and that it wouldn't work on him, although he didn't see anything wrong with faking smiles and talking kindly if the old man wanted to play that game and do the same to him.

Smiling, Dumbledore quickly glanced over to Braeden before looking back at Rayden, "I'm sure you are both tired, after such an eventful day from what I hear, and after such a wonderful dinner, so I won't keep you any longer," Dumbledore said, his twinkling eyes peering over his half moon spectacles, "of you both go." he nodded.

"Yes, Professor, thank you again for your kind words, I'll be sure to remember them." Rayden said before leaving the office with Braeden.

Once they were far enough down the hallway, they both burst out into laughter, "I knew he wouldn't be able to say anything about you being there without making it look suspicious." Rayden said somewhat breathless once they had both gotten themselves under control.

Braeden nodded in agreement, "you know he's only going to send for you again?" Braeden asked, "only next time he will tell you to come alone."

"Yeah I know, but to be honest I don't care, there's nothing he can say or do that will change anything, so he's going to try the nice Grandfatherly act, until he realises that's not working, and after that... well we will just have to wait and see," Rayden answered, "but for now... I'll just enjoy the peace." said Rayden, he would send his father and Sirius their letter over the weekend telling them what happened, not that it was much really, than next week he will begin his tasks and hope Dumbledore will try to help him as expected.

* * *

**So, I finally finished this chapter! I'm so sorry it took soooo long! I know it's shorter than the last one but because you had to wait so long for this chapter I thought it would be better to finish it there and post it for everyone who's been waiting, so I hope you like it anyway? And yes there was some similarities to the book, but at least no-one can accuse me of not using canon, lol! Anyway please read and review and tell me what you think****...**** please. At least I asked nicely :) So happy reading and everyone take care.**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13, Trick or Treat

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I had planned to update last week, but for this past last week I've little amount of sleep and a bad tooth ache that I tried to ignore, knowing it would get better eventually.. Which it did, kind of Lol! Anyway I didn't want to type the chapter up when my mind was too sleepy! So now I can finally update... And I know I've used some things said from the book, but I was stumped on what else I couldv'e put, so I made it the same.. sorry! Anyway here's chapter 13! Read, review and enjoy!**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_~Parseltongue~_

_"Mental communications"_

* * *

Chapter 13

Trick or Treat

-------------------------

Quirrell walked into the headmaster's office after being told to enter, wondering what exactly it was the man wanted him for. "You wanted to see me, Dumbledore?" Quirrell enquired, standing at the door after closing it behind him.

Dumbledore smiled eyes twinkling merrily. "Ah Quirrell, please take a seat!" He offered gesturing to the seat in front of his large desk. Quirrell walked forward and took the offered seat, waiting quietly for Dumbledore to continue. "Lemon drop?" He asked kindly, lifting the bowl filled with round little yellow balls.

Quirrell shot a glance at the bowl as if they were going to bite his hand off if he touched it. "No thank you, Sir," he declined, "you wanted to see me?" He repeated looking back up at Dumbledore, letting the man know that he wanted him to hurry up and get to the point.

"Yes I did," Dumbeldore said after putting a lemon drop into his mouth, "I need you to do something for me, Professor Quirrell!"

"Oh?" Quirrell questioned.

"During the Halloween feast to be precise." Dumbledore added cheerfully.

His curiousity now at full attention. "What would you have me do?"

"We need to test young Harry in preparation for him to meet Voldemort -" he ignored Quirrell's flinch at the name, "- one day, but he's got a long way to go and many things to learn before that day comes, and I need to know how he will react in dangerous situations, and how he copes in making decisions at a moments notice." Dumbledore explained.

"You don't think he's a bit young at the moment though, Sir?" asked Quirrell, though not really caring. As long as it helped him with his own goals, he wouldn't complain.

"He is young yes, but I'm afraid the poor boy wouldn't stand a chance without receiving help and these tests will allow me to understand better at what measures need to be taken." Dumbledore elaborated.

"What did you have in mind as a test?" Quirrell frowned.

"I'll leave that up to you, I'm sure whatever you choose will be suitable after all you are the Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher." Dumbledore smiled.

Quirrell thought for a moment, thinking that this must be some kind of trick, before slowly nodding in agreement and rising to his feet, "I will be sure to see to it Dumbledore." He answered calmly, then walked to the door. Just as he was about to place his hand on the handle a voice stopped him short.

"Oh, and Quirrell?" Dumbledore said, getting Quirrell's attention once more before the man could leave his office.

Turning around he raised an eyebrow in question, "yes?"

"Make sure that what ever it is you do, you do it in the Dungeons where the Slytherin's will be heading." Dumbledore said jovially. As if they weren't discussing putting his students, that were suppose to be able to trust him, in danger.

"Of course Headmaster!" He replied, then left the office, closing the door behind him and making his way back to his chambers.

* * *

Rayden was sitting on his bed with his back to the door as he read one of his third year books. Braeden sat on his own bed facing him as they did their own things. It was mid October and Rayden was getting frustrated.

Not only did he have to put up with everyone staring, pointing and whispering about him everywhere he went, he knew the peace he had previously been enjoying wouldn't last long. But he was having trouble finding a place where he could practice his sword fighting in a secluded place where no-one would be able to find him. He had brought it to Hogwarts and kept it locked in one of his compartments in his trunk in hopes of being able to train, thinking that in a big castle with plenty of hidden rooms and secret passages he was sure to get the privacy he needed to be able to do it. But frustratingly he hadn't been lucky enough to find that room yet. He knew it was there somewhere but unfortunately it was still hidden from him, but he was not going to give up in what he wanted. He knew he would find it, he just didn't know when.

He had yet to approach Quirrell, and he had a feeling something was coming, he didn't know what, but he knew it was coming soon, and he also knew the DADA Professor would have something to do with it, so he resolved himself to keeping an extra eye on the man.

He was a bit surprised Dumbledore hadn't asked him to his office yet for another chat and the fact that the man had been so quiet made Rayden wonder what they were up to.

"Rayden?" Braeden said quietly. Abruptly pulling him out of his thoughts.

He looked up at Braeden, raising his eyebrow expectantly. "Yes?" he enquired when Braeden didn't continue.

"I'm bored, do you want to go for a walk?" Braeden asked softly, he didn't want the other boys in the room to hear them and try to invite themselves along with them or follow them for that matter.

"Sure, where to?" Rayden asked, snapping the book closed that he appeared to be reading but couldn't seem to concentrate on it for more than a minute before his mind would drift off.

"I don't know... it's a nice afternoon so we can just walk around the grounds and see where we end up!" He suggested closing his own book as well.

They stood up, grabbed their robes and after putting them on left their dormitory. They walked through the corridors and made their way outside, walking around the grounds for a bit as the walk warmed Rayden up from the cool weather. They ended up at the Quidditch pitch and decided to watch the Slytherin team have their weekend practice session. Staying there quietly, talking occasionally as the sky became darker and darker.

"We better head back for dinner!" Rayden said standing up. The Slytherin team had already disappeared to the stalls.

"Yeah, because I'm just so hungry for human food!" Braeden smirked playfully.

Rayden shook his head in silent amusement, "well _you_ might not have to eat human food and only have to munch on the human, but I still do, remember?" He stated with the sly half smile the Vampire was quickly growing attached to. He had his hair out and his bangs covering his eyes, only allowing a little of the iced emeralds to show as they shone an eery dark green in the darkness that surrounded them, the whole image was just the way Braeden liked it, and he was only to aware that the humans in the school liked it also, Rayden wasn't blind to it all and he liked it that way too and the effect it had on everyone if him wearing it that way was anything to go by.

Braeden grinned, his fangs glinting proudly in the moonlight. "Come on, we better go then, before you get too hungry and try to feast on me!"

"I guess your lucky then, that at the moment I don't feel like an all liquid meal!" Rayden smirked.

"I wouldn't call that lucky." Braeden mumbled under his breath, but Rayden still heard him.

Snorting quietly, Rayden led the way down the stands and back onto the grounds as they made their way back to the castle and into the Great Hall. Taking their usual seats, they waited for the rest of the school to enter, the Hall slowly filling with noise as the students made their way to their tables, chatting with their friends.

Rayden filled his plate once the food appeared after everyone had taken their seats, and began to eat. Watching in hidden amusement as Braeden did the same and pretended to put the food in his mouth, then discretely made it disappear before moving his hand away from in front of his mouth. He was surprised it hadn't been noticed yet by anyone in view of his sides, but then again no-one was interested in looking closely enough to see if a student was really eating or not, and they didn't have as good eyesight as him to notice things in more detail, and Braeden was good at covering it up he supposed. But still, he wondered how long it would be before someone supposedly as powerful as Dumbledore would notice the slight pulse of different magic then that of a wizard's was being used in the Great Hall during every meal, although there was enough magic in the ari for it to go unnoticed. He only hoped it would stay that way and Dumbledore wouldn't find out.

Feeling eyes on him, Rayden casually looked up at the Professor's table and raised an eyebrow in question when he saw Quirrell staring at him curiously, absently eating his food as if in a trance but quickly looking away when he was caught.

Rolling his eyes at how pathetic it was Rayden turned away, deciding he'd rather eat his dinner and let the man mull over his thoughts all he wanted, whatever it was he was trying to figure out, Rayden was sure he's find out soon enough anyway.

After dinner Rayden and Braeden walked quietly to their dorm room, "I'm having a shower then going to bed!" Rayden said quietly grabbing a change of clothes and going into his bathroom. Turning on the shower he undressed and sighed as the warm water hit his skin and ran down his body.

Once he was fully relaxed Rayden got out of his shower, took his time in drying himself, dressed into his black silk pyjamas, then getting comfortable in his bed.

"Night Rayden." Braeden whispered with a small smile.

"Night Braeden." Rayden replied quietly, somewhat suspicious of the smile he could see on the others face, before shrugging it off. Rayden closed his curtains, charmed them with his usual spells, said goodnight to his familiars and fell asleep in his warm cozy bed.

* * *

Rayden was sitting next to Braeden at the Slytherin table as they tried to appear to be enjoying the Halloween feast, the truth was, he wished he couldv'e been out hunting instead. Rayden wanted to experience the thrill of hunting with another Vampire as he had never been able to do it before and it being with one his own age was just the added bonus, with the adrenaline rush running through his veins as they hunted their delicious prey. He knew Braeden would much rather being doing the same thing, it's not like he could eat the food no matter what sort of feast it was anyway so he knew the other Vampire was bored.

He wasn't usually interested in the festivities of Halloween anyway, the only thing he was looking forward to was the niggling feeling he had been experiencing all month that he was certain was going to get to breaking point tonight. He just knew something was going to happen. Just not what, or exactly when. The main thing that made it evident was the fact that Quirrell wasn't at his usual seat and the Professor's table or anywhere else from what he could see, and soon found that he wouldn't have to wait long for the answers.

He looked up along with everyone else when the Great Hall doors flew open with a loud bang and Quirrell came running into the room in a mad panic, panting frantically trying to catch his breath. "T-Troll in the D-Dungeons!" He stuttered frantically over the stunned silence, "just thought you ought to know." He stated breathlessly, before falling face first to the floor in a faint.

Silence seemed to echo loudly in the Great Hall for a moment. Before chaos erupted and the students jumped to their feet, screaming.

Rayden and Braeden however both stayed silent and seated, Rayden not taking his suspicious eyes off the sprawled form of Quirrell in the middle of the hall.

"SILENCE!" Shouted Dumbledore, his voice bouncing off the walls and over the noise of the screaming children. Effectively stunning them into silence once more. "Prefect's calmly organise your fellow house mates and follow your Head's of House as they escort you to your common rooms." Ordered Dumbledore loudly but calmly rising to his feet, "the rest of the Teachers follow me." He said cheerfully. To cheerful to not be suspicious as far as Rayden was concerned, knowing the old fool more than likely helped Quirrell in this little display one way or another. How else could a Professor under his leadership sneak in something as large and dangerous as a troll into a school he was in control of, nothing of that size could get past his knowledge, even if a Vampire attending his school could.

Rayden noticed Snape walk to the Slytherin table and told them to follow him as McGonagall walked to her own house, said something to the prefect then followed the Headmaster, Flitwick following behind her.

He figured they must have allowed their own house prefects to take the rest of the house and make their own way to their common rooms whilst they went to give the Headmaster some help.

"They send us back to the Dungeons knowing the troll is there!" Braeden commented rolling his eyes, "pathetic!" He muttered quietly.

"That's probably why Snape's escorting us!" Rayden said absently as they left the Great Hall, keeping an eye on Quirrell all the while.

Rayden turned around occasionally as they walked across the Entrance Hall, and once they made it to the Dungeon's entrance and before going down the stairs, Rayden turned around once more and looked into the Great Hall and saw Quirrell stand up, looking around himself carefully.

Smirking Rayden looked back to Braeden. "Cover for me!" He said quickly, then slipped away as the rest of the Slytherin's walked down the stairs and turned the corner.

Braeden watched Rayden stalk away silently in shock and opened and closed his mouth a few times wanting to stop him or at least go with him, but knowing neither was going to happen, as Rayden was already too far away and he would only be drawing attention to him, so decided he would do as he was told if he needed to. After all Rayden was still his Prince so he couldn't go against an order.

Rayden stealthily followed Quirrell to the third floor, stalking his steps like a predator would his prey. They walked through the empty forbidden corridor and Rayden stopped at a corner and stepped behind it peering around the edge, he waved his wand at himself and hissed softly a Parsel invisibility spell. Rayden smirked as he watched from his hidden position as Quirrell stopped in front of a large wooden door and quickly glanced behind himself making sure he wasn't being followed before turning back around, pulling his wand out and pointing it at the door muttering an unlocking spell.

The door clicked open and Quirrell walked into the room behind it, stopping in his tracks as soon as his eyes landed on what lay beyond it.

Rayden watched, gleaming emerald eyes taking in the scene with sick enjoyment as the enormous three headed dogs mouth's snarl and snap at the intruder their sharp teeth coming close to the man in front of them as the dogs' drool dribbled down on him. A paw raised and slashed at Quirrell. The man quickly jumped back but was caught on the left leg, cutting him on the side of his calf. The man spun around and quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him and running back down the corridor and past Rayden, swearing under his breath.

Rayden smirked amusement, at least now he knew one of the things blocking his way to the stone. He knew the Cerberus could only belong to the half giant oaf Hagrid. Knowing no-one else would own one.

Making his way quietly back down to the Dungeon's, Rayden made it as far as the second floor before having to quickly step off the path and hide as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick escorted Weasley, Granger, Finnigan, Thomas and Longbottom in the direction of the Hospital Wing, all looking the worse for wear. Once they passed him he continued his way back to the Slytherin common room, smirking happily all the while. He decided to wait till Christmas break to ask his Father how to get past the three headed dog.

He reached the common room, but no-one except a regal looking man in a portrait above the fireplace noticed the door sliding open admitting an invisible someone then sliding closed once more. Salazar Slytherin smirking in the general direction of the invisble boy even if he couldn't see him.

Rayden was glad to see Braeden had left the dormitory door opened for him to slip in unnoticed. He snuck silently into the room and made his way past Malfoy, Braeden and Zabini and to his bathroom quietly, grateful to see his way was clear. Once inside his bathroom he closed the door and cancelled the spell, before jumping in for a quick shower. He walked back into the dorm room once he was finished and over to his bed.

"Where did you come from?" Malfoy blurted in surprise.

"The bathroom!" Rayden answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world and looking at Malfoy like he was an idiot gesturing with his hand to the bathroom door.

"I didn't see you go in there!" Malfoy narrowed his eyes in suspicion, face still slightly red in embarrassment from his previous outburst.

"Why would you? Unless your watching my every move?" Rayden smirked. Malfoy's face turning a brighter shade of red again.

"No!" He answered a little too quickly, embarrassing himself more.

Rayden raised an eyebrow mockingly, "right!" He nodded slowly, smirking again at the blonde's obvious discomfort as Rayden sat on his bed and looked over at his smirking Vampire. "Goodnight Braeden." He said, putting emphasis on the name and looking pointedly back at Malfoy, making sure the boy understood the conversation was over between them and to shut up, also making it clear that he wasn't talking to him and wishing him a good night as if they were friends, as the boy had opened his mouth ready to say something more. His lips quirked into a small devilish smirk, satisfied when Malfoy's mouth slammed shut with an audible snap before the blond narrowed his eyes accusingly at Rayden but said nothing more. Zabini shook his head quietly then looked back down at his homework trying to ignore the rest of them. Which was fine by Rayden.

"Night to you too Rayden!" Braeden smirked pleased.

They both got into their respective beds and Rayden went through his nightly rituals before falling into Morpheus' embrace.

* * *

Quirrell was standing in front of the Headmaster's desk. "Was the plan successful?" He asked curiously. He thought it was a good plan and wanted to know if it worked.

"No, I'm afraid it did not." Sighed Dumbeldore disappointed.

"Oh!" Quirrell frowned, "I was sure it was a good plan." He muttered more to himself then the man sitting behind his large desk.

"Yes it was a good plan," Dumbledore agreed, "but it didn't work, Rayden didn't do anything!" He confirmed more than a little frustrated.

"How could he not, the troll would've been directly in his path?" Quirrell asked confused.

Dumbeldore sighed again his twinkling eyes dimming slightly. "It looks like the troll left the Dungeons area before he managed to get there after you arrived in the Great Hall, as it made it's way to the girls bathroom on the second floor where the unsuspecting Miss Hermione Granger was, at that time," the twinkle in his eyes returned, "it turns out that as we followed the troll, we found Mr's Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom there trying to rescue her, all of them needing medical attention in the end though." He finished happily.

Quirrell not really caring, nodded politely anyway.

"No matter, we shall not give up," Dumbledore stated, "maybe you could talk to him and give him a push in the right direction if it looks like he's not getting any closer to discovering the stone." He suggested thoughtfully.

"Is there any ideas of how I can do that or any information I should know to make it easier for me to help him, or any clues?" Quirrell asked hopefully, trying to coax any information out of the Headmaster about how to get past the three headed dog guarding the trap door, short of coming straight out and asking knowing he couldn't let on to Dumbledore that he knew about it.

"If I feel the time is right and you need help, I will help you, but for now I will leave it in your capable hands." Dumbledore finally answered, smiling brightly, eyes twinkling.

"Thank you Sir!" Quirrell relented inclining his head. He recognised a lost battle when he saw one, and he couldn't push it and hoped the man didn't suspect anything already. It looked to him like it was down to his patience and nothing more at this stage.

"Not a problem, my boy." Smiled Dumbledore pleased. "Good luck."

"Thank you Sir." Quirrell repeated, "Goodnight Headmaster!" He said before leaving the office.

* * *

December rolled around quickly for Rayden, bringing the winter snow along with it. He kept himself busy studying his third year books and doing his homework quickly as it came easier to him then most because he had studied this material and his second year material since he was seven and had first gotten his wand, thanks to Sirius. He helped Braeden whenever he needed it, the Vampire being a quick learner and not needing his help all that much.

It was Friday afternoon and he was sitting in the Library with Braeden after agreeing to finish their homework there once flying lessons where over, when the same Hufflepuff boy cautiously approached him. "This is from Professor Dumbeldore." He muttered quietly not making eye contact with Rayden as he handed him a rolled up parchment.

Rayden took it and smirked in amusement when the boy spun on his heels and took off frightened as if worried Rayden was going to chase him and bite his head off for having the nerve to speak to him, regardless if it was under orders by the Headmaster.

"Here we go again." Rayden said quietly as he opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wish to see you this evening after dinner concerning an important issue I need to discuss with you. Please come alone this time. I'm sure you would appreciate my desire for privacy._

_P.S. Don't you think Lolly Pops are delicious?_

_See you then,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

"What a moron!" Rayden said after reading it. He handed it to Braeden, allowing him to read it next.

"Who gives him the right to call you Harry?" he whispered quietly, obviously peeved. "I knew he would make a point to tell you to come alone from now on." He said rolling the letter up and handing it back to Rayden.

"Yeah I know!" Rayden agreed putting the letter in his pocket. They put the rest of their school things away in their bags then made their way to dinner.

Once dinner had finished Rayden made his way to Dumbledore's office quickly, eager to get it over and done with. He reached the Gargoyle and uttered the password. Making sure his shields were at their strongest then made his way up the spiral staircase and to the door, knocking once then entering when he was told to and stood in front of the desk crossing his arms over his chest, preferring not to sit.

"Welcome Harry, please take a seat my boy." Dumbledore smiled gesturing to a seat.

"I'm fine thanks sir!" Rayden smiled in return wishing he could gouge out the mans twinkling eyes before shoving them down his throat. What gave him the right to not only call him Harry but to call him his boy. It made Rayden sick.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore tried instead.

"No, I'm fine thank you Sir!" He repeated, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "you wished to discuss something with me Sir?" He asked impatiently, showing he just wanted to get to the point so he could leave.

"Fair enough, my boy." Dumbeldore said slightly disappointed. Rayden gritted his teeth wishing for nothing more at the moment than to rip the mans tongue out of his mouth if he said that one more time. Vowing to one day pay the bastard back for everything he's ever done and even thought to do to his family.

"I was wondering what your plans were for the Christmas break?" Dumbledore inquired looking over his half-moon spectacles questioningly. Interrupting Rayden's fantasies about how he could play with his food before killing the old man painfully.

"I'm going home Sir!" Rayden frowned faking ignorance.

"Do you think it wise Harry?" Dumbledore tried.

"What do you mean Sir?" Rayden asked puzzled, trying to figure out how the man planned to try and change his mind.

"Well it would probably be safer for you to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, don't you think." Dumbledore said seriously.

"It won't be any more dangerous at my home than it has been already Sir... because there is no danger there. You have nothing to worry about Professor!" Rayden assured, not surprised in the least at the audacity of the man.

"If your sure?" Dumbledore said reluctantly knowing he couldn't say more without looking suspicious and knowing he couldn't make the boy change his mind, short of imprisoning him at the school, which would only drive the boy further away.

"I'm sure Sir. I'm perfectly safe at home!" Rayden smiled again, "unless your implying my guardian is incompetent after raising me for ten years of my life?" Rayden asked innocently, while smirking on the inside.

"No.. No, of course not my boy." Dumbledore smiled reassuringly, the twinkle in his eyes noticeably dimming.

As much as Rayden wanted nothing more than to maim the fool, he felt satisfaction in having trapped the old man into allowing him to go home for the holidays, unless he wanted to look like an interfering Headmaster trying to control his students and showing favouritism, not that he would've or couldv'e stopped Rayden from going home. "Was that all Sir?" Rayden asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes, that was all, you may go." Dumbledore answered inclining his head in defeat, for now.

"Thank you Sir!" Rayden replied turning and walking to the door he almost faltered in his steps slightly when he felt a spell hit his back, he knew the man had probably placed a tracking charm on him and decided to let him think he didn't notice before exiting the office with a smirk. He made his way back to his dorm and got ready for bed.

* * *

It was a week until Christmas break and the Saturday evening found Rayden and Braeden sneaking into the Forbidden Forest, Braeden wanted to take the risk and drink his delivered blood outside instead of sneaking it into the bathroom for a change of scenery whilst he fed. Rayden thought it had something to do with the fact that most of the time he went hunting he fed outside. Rayden didn't mind though, it gave them something to do in a place they wouldn't be followed or overheard by any students. But that didn't stop them from constantly looking over their shoulders and keeping their eyes, ears and senses alert. Rayden looked around himself again feeling like he was being watched but not seeing anyone or anything, even though he was sure of it he still shrugged it off reluctantly as it being his paranoia and just the creatures of the forest he wasn't suppose to be in.

They made their way to a small clearing and sat down on the cold grass where no snow had gotten between the thick trees and settled on the ground. Stretching their legs and laying down making themselves comfortable and looking at the tree tops and the bits of slowly darkening sky they could see. The forest was a mix of green, brown and white all around them, casting an ethereal feel to their surroundings.

"Aren't you worried about being alone with a Vampire in the middle of a forest with the darkness of the night slowly approaching?" Braeden teased.

"No, should I be?" Rayden went along playfully.

Laughing, Braeden turned his head to his left, looking at Rayden. "I don't know, I can be pretty scary!" Braeden confessed his lips twitching.

"I'm sure you can be, but I doubt your stupid enough to show me!" Rayden smirked.

"True, but it would have been fun all the same!" Braeden pouted playfully.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance to show me your inner animal one day," Rayden whispered with a smirk wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, before bursting out laughing at the stunned expression that seemed to settle itself on Braeden's face, "relax, I'm kidding," calming down as he stared at Braeden's face thoughtfully, "but you will get the chance to show me how dangerous you can be one day, that I guarantee!" He finished seriously.

"Good!" Was all Breaden could say, feeling somewhat disappointed he wouldn't get to show Rayden his 'inner animal' as Rayden had called it and he came to the conclusion that being eleven really sucked, thinking that was probably why Rayden didn't seem interested.

* * *

Adaire watched her son enter the Forbidden Forest quietly looking for all the predator she knew he was, and stealthily followed him to the clearing he and the other young Vampire settle in, she could hope he was careful and knew what he was doing concerning the other Vampire, but she had a feeling he did and was going to be cautious. He was smart she knew, and guessed he would know what to do with him. she knew her son could sense her and the other Vampire more than likely could too, but she didn't care, and they couldn't see her anyway.

She quietly listened to the conversation and watched the interaction between the two young boys. She desperately wanted to go and talk to her son, hold him again for the first time in eleven years, she had missed so much of his childhood, his life. She watched from afar but that wasn't the same. But she knew she couldn't risk it at the moment, not when he wasn't alone and there were too many unknown answers. When the time was right, she would approach her son and husband, and their family will be reunited. Until then she would just quietly watch and wait. Knowing she couldn't do much more than that.

Feeling someone watching her, she knew it was time to leave, but not before she saw her son head back to school and knew he was safe, hoping the other Vampire wouldn't be stupid enough to come closer to her or her son.

As darkness descended quicker now, she watched as her son and his companion got to their feet after the young Vampire had consumed his blood and they had talked some more then headed back towards the castle, she followed silently at a distance behind them. Satisfied when they made it past the edge of the forest, she quietly turned away and disappeared, her whispered, "one day we will meet again, my beautiful child," dying on the soft winter breeze.

* * *

Once Braeden had finished his blood, and Rayden had to admit, the moment he saw the blood trickle between the Vampire's lips, he was tempted to go hunt and would've done exactly that had he not been at Hogwarts. He was also tempted to lick the blood from the Vampires lips when he saw how much of a turn on it was. They chatted for a while, before leaving once it started to get too dark. Even if they could see in the dark it would've been hard to explain why they were leaving the Forbidden Forest, a place they weren't allowed to go into, during the night.

Rayden feeling like he was being spied on the whole time.

After dinner they made their way back to their dorm room in comfortable silence and got ready for bed. When Rayden came out of a nice long bath dressed in his black silk pyjamas, he sat on Braeden's bed next to him leaning his back against the headboard and stretching his legs out in front of him, making himself comfortable as if he owned it.

Leaning on his left side slightly, he looked over Braeden's shoulder to see what he was reading. It was their Transfiguration book. "Anything you need help with or you just browsing through it due to boredom?" Rayden muttered softly in Braeden's ear, feeling the involuntary shudder travel through the boys cold body, he raised his eyebrow a fraction as he could sense Malfoy's eyes on them and looked through his still wet bangs, narrowing his own eyes in irritation when the boy quickly looked back down at whatever he was pretending to read.

"Boredom!" Braeden answered quietly once he felt he was able to talk, frowning in displeasure at the boy on the other side of the room.

"Hey Harry?" Malfoy interrupted.

Rayden slowly looked over at the boy and narrowed his cold emerald orbs not happy about being called Harry by anyone but also not liking the fact this ponce thought he had the right. "What?" he said sharply.

"What are you doing for the Christmas holidays?" Malfoy ventured bravely. He knew he was taking a risk asking but thought it was worth it.

"Why? What's it to you?" Rayden asked coldly.

Pausing and looking, in Rayden's opinion, to be mustering up his courage, Malfoy cleared his throat and continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine for the holidays -" he paused at the slight sneer forming on Rayden's face, but pushed on, "- I've already asked my parents and they say it's fine.. I thought it would be a good chance for us to get to know each other better outside of - " he stopped himself from continuing when Rayden's eyes narrowed significantly and a heavy ominous feeling descended upon the room.

"Why would you presume I would want to spend my Christmas break with you and your family instead of my own?" He asked in almost a whisper, he continued when it looked like Malfoy was going to answer, "when you know I'm not interested in getting to know you better, as you put it, which I have made perfectly clear from the moment I saw you, and to have the audacity to ask your parents without knowing my answer first, unless you thought for some stupid reason that would sway me," He tilted his head slightly to the side, "for someone who prides them self on their manners, surely is lacking!" He half smirked as he watched the boys pale cheeks flush pink in embarrassment.

Rayden just stared through his bangs, not removing his eyes from Malfoy's as the boy stuttered a bit before giving up and closing his mouth.

"I'm not interested, so go give it to someone who wants it!" He finished, finally turning away and looking back at the book in Braeden's lap. Letting his magic and temper settle back down.

After a short moment of peace and quiet, it was interrupted by Malfoy once more. "You know there are rumours going on around the castle about you!" Malfoy stated more than asked, in what Rayden thought was a poor attempt at revenge for embarrassing the boy.

"Of course there is, I'm _Harry Potter_, do you think I'm stupid?" Rayden said calmly not even bothering to spare the boy a glance.

"No, but maybe you haven't been listening to what they're saying." Malfoy smirked.

"Why would I listen to the pathetic ramblings of children who have nothing better to do than gossip?" Rayden asked, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Well the gossip going around is that you two aren't really a couple because no-ones seen you closer than what just friends normally are!" Malfoy said smugly, as if uncovering a great secret that had been kept hidden for centuries.

Rayden snorted quietly, he knew the boy was jealous and thought the whole thing was quite amusing, annoying, but amusing. "What, are we suppose to show our affection publicly now, what do you people want us to do? Fuck each other on the Professor's table in the Great Hall whilst everyone is trying to enjoy their dinner," Rayden snorted again at the shocked looks he was receiving from the two boys across from them, listening to Braeden snicker next to him as he continued flicking through his book casually, "don't you think that would look kind odd at our age?" Rayden asked mockingly, glancing at Braeden with a smirk, it was true Vampires mature earlier in more ways than one, than humans, but he knew it would look strange to these peoples delicate views if they were to walk around the school holding hands and what not, being two eleven year old boys in their eyes, and it would make the teachers watch them even more than he needed or wanted, not to mention the fact that they weren't even really a couple, it wasn't his fault the students made a rumour out of a joke that was to get people to leave him alone and not try to approach him, unless they wanted him to do something drastic to keep them away.

"That's just what everyone's starting to say!" Malfoy shrugged once he got over his shock.

"And your telling me this because...?" He trailed off expectantly as if waiting for an answer, knowing exactly why he was telling him.

"I just thought you had the right to know." Malfoy smiled.

"How kind of you, but maybe the real reason is because your jealous, or maybe you want something to fantasize about and was hoping we would give you a good view!" Rayden smirked. He felt Braeden's body tense slightly next to him, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Malfoy's face turned red once again, though Rayden didn't know if it was embarrassment or anger, maybe a bit of both but he didn't really care, if he wanted a show, Rayden would give him one. If it pissed him off, good.

He turned to look at Braeden, and put his hand on his left cheek, he gently turned the surprised Vampires head, forcing him to look at him and cupped his face, he smirked briefly before leaning forward and pressing his lips softly to Braeden's, hearing the book fall to the floor with a thud. The Vampire opened his mouth slightly with a surprised but unnecessary gasp and Rayden took advantage of it and slipped his tongue between the parted lips, Braeden opened his mouth further allowing Rayden better access to deepen the kiss. Rayden slowly slid his tongue over Braeden's, savouring the sweet blood he could taste still lingering in the Vampires mouth from his earlier feed, and was suddenly overcome by desire. Braeden's moans were swallowed by Rayden as the kiss became more passionate and heated and Rayden pushed Braeden down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Placing himself on top of the other Vampire and allowing himself to forget for the moment where he was, feeling the eyes on them and not giving a damn. Braeden submitting himself willingly to Rayden sent a pleasant chill through his body, like nothing he had ever felt before. Braeden arched his back bringing his hips up into Rayden's body and groaned softly in absolute pleasure, Rayden could feel the young Vampire's erection pressing into him. Just as his hands started to roam over the other boys body slowly trailing up Braeden's thigh, and starting to need air, Rayden broke the kiss before they lost all control.

Panting slightly he looked down at Braeden then pushed himself up into a sitting position once his body recovered from it's excitement. The silence rang loudly in the dorm room and Rayden got to his feet. "Was that confirmation enough?" He smirked to the stunned red faces of the boys on the beds opposite them.

"Night," he whispered, turning and looking down at the still shocked, but obviously also still aroused, staring Vampire still laying in the position Rayden had pushed him into.

"Night." Braeden muttered quietly, not taking his eyes off Rayden and watched as he got into bed and pulled his curtains closed.

Shaking himself out of his aroused stupor Braeden pulled his own curtains closed, ignoring the stares of the other boys across from him and tried to relax his excited mind and body enough to get to sleep.

* * *

It was the day they were heading home for the Christmas holidays and Rayden hadn't had the chance to talk to Braeden privately about the kiss they had shared. He knew the Vampire was avoiding the issue, he also knew Braeden had a crush on him, he wanted to tell Braeden it didn't mean what he thought it did and it was just a kiss, he had a feeling the boy knew what he wanted to say and that being the reason he was avoiding the subject and pretending like it never happened, and if that was the case then so be it. They were still as they were before, only whenever they got close enough to touch or the subject ventured into the topic of the kiss Braeden would either change the subject or cautiously move further away from him. But Rayden just shrugged it off, knowing the boy would eventually get over it.

The rumours about the seriousness of their relationship had travelled through the castle, as Rayden knew it would, and they were still talking about it a week later. It pissed him off. He hoped they would get over it and talk about something or someone else after the holidays. But he was happy about the fact no-one bothered him to his face about it or tried to talk to him in gerneral.

He was looking forward to going home and having a much needed and wanted break from the suffocating school and spending time with Sirius and his Father. He also wanted to go hunting and knew his Father would take him. He was thinking about asking Sirius to come with them even though he doubted the man would.

They finally made it to Kings-cross Station after the long train ride from Hogsmeade and Rayden along with his familiars met the long blond haired, blue eyed disguise of Sirius on the platform. Rayden was slightly surprised as Sirius pulled Rayden into a tight hug, "I've missed you so much." Sirius whispered in his ear. Causing Rayden to close his eyes for a brief second, imagining them being much more than Sirius allowed for.

"I've missed you too." Rayden smiled hugging the man back just as fiercely breaking himself out of his fantasy. He didn't know why but Sirius was the only human he could tolerate and felt relieved he would be able to spend some time with him after these last few months. Letters just weren't the same.

After letting go of each other, Sirius pulled out his wand and waved it over Rayden muttering a string of spells before Rayden could even say anything, "you have a tracking charm on you!" He said once he was finished with his scanning.

"I know!" Rayden growled.

Sirius looked at him in surprise, "You know? Why didn't you take it off of you?" He asked confused.

"I wanted him to think I didn't know!" He smirked.

Sirius looked at him confused for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, knowing Rayden would have his weird little reason's. "Don't worry then, I'll take care of it." Sirius said waving his wand again, "there all finished." Sirius smiled.

"Thanks!"

"No worries, here grab a hold of this." Sirius said holding out a newspaper for Rayden to take.

"You know were being watched by Snape, don't you? He's over by the end of the train!" Rayden whispered casually.

Sirius turned to where Rayden indicated and sure enough his eyes landed on the greasy haired man dressed in black, and smirked knowing there was no way their port-key could be traced seeing as though it was an illegal one and therefore not registered by the Ministry, making it untraceable and _that_ being why it was illegal to make one.

Rayden also looked to his Head of House and smirked as the man narrowed his eyes suspiciously, Sirius waved as Rayden grabbed hold of the port-key and they disappeared in a swirl of colours and landing in their Library seconds later. Both looked at each other and chuckled quietly.

After calming down Rayden sighed quietly in relief, he knew he missed home, but he just didn't realise how much until his feet landed on the floor and his eyes roamed over the comforting familiar place of where he belonged.

"Welcome back, even if it is only for a short time!" Sirius said from his side.

"It's good to finally be back," Rayden grinned, as his Father chose that moment to enter the room, Rayden walked over to him and gave his Father a hug.

"Welcome home son, I trust everything is well?" Enquired Voldemort holding Rayden at arms length and looked him over with his blood red eyes.

"Everything's fine Father and it's good to be home!" Rayden answered honestly.

"Why don't you go wash up before dinner and have an early night, I'm sure your tired and tomorrow night I'll take you hunting." Voldemort suggested, and Rayden knew his Father could tell he needed a good feed. It had been a while and he _was_ a growing Vampire after all.

"Sounds good, I was going to ask if I could go hunting while I was home!" Rayden agreed.

"Well that's settled then, we'll see you at dinner."

Rayden nodded and made his way to his room, taking a nice hot bath to relax his tense body. Glad to finally be home even if it wasn't for long.

* * *

It was almost ten in the evening and Rayden was waiting in the Library for his Father to enter the room so he could take him hunting, he looked up at the sound of the door opening, expecting to see his Father, only to see Sirius walk in.

"Hey Rayden!" Sirius smile cheerfully sitting beside him and throwing an arm around his shoulder casually, and Rayden just wanted to melt in the half embrace but knew he couldn't, instead he just remained still.

"Hey Sirius!" Rayden smiled softly. "You know I've missed you heaps these few months." Rayden admitted quietly.

"I've missed you too, it's been way too quiet!" Sirius smiled.

"Are you saying I'm noisy?" Rayden glared playfully.

"Of course I am!" Sirius grinned cheekily.

Shaking his head Rayden decided now was a good a time as any to ask Sirius what he had been wanting to, feeling it best to be now while he's in such a good mood and decided to just spit it out. "What are your plans for tonight, Sirius?" Rayden asked turning in his seat slightly to look at the man better.

"Nothing much, why?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join Father and I tonight!" Rayden more stated than asked, he wasn't really sure how Sirius would take the suggestion, so decided to tread carefully, but be blunt about it.

"Just because I've come to terms with and excepted who you are, doesn't mean I want to watch you murder innocent people." Sirius said tensely, his arm loosening it's grip around Rayden's shoulder.

Hurt, but not entirely surprised Rayden removed the arm from his shoulder completely and looked Sirius in the eyes. "I'm not 'murdering innocent people' as you put it, I'm hunting Sirius it's what I do, It's a part of who I am, I need to feed just like everyone else, even if I can feed on other things, like human food, I still need some blood every once in a while, it's a part of my diet no matter what you or anyone else wants or likes." Rayden explained defensively, "and for someone who supposedly understands this, and excepts it, seems to be having a lot of trouble proving it... I thought we were past all this Sirius." Rayden sighed sadly as his anger deflated a bit and his heartache made itself more known.

"I have excepted it, but I just don't want to see the beastly side of you." Sirius said almost shakily seemingly surprised at what slipped past his lips but unable to stop it all the same.

"Beastly..." Rayden echoed quietly, "beastly?" he said a little louder the anger evident in his posture while the hurt evident in his eyes, he ignored Sirius' wince, "you better get use to it Sirius, because come a couple of years and you'll only be seeing my _'beastly' _side when I'm all Vampire and my only diet will be the blood of humans." Rayden snarled quietly. "I love you Sirius, but this can't keep going on like this, and I need to know you except all of me, no matter who or what I am for _who_ I am, or else your going to lose me, and I don't want to lose you." Rayden sighed again and turned away from the man. It hurt to hear those words from the man he loved and needed in his life. And it made him angry to know Sirius had lied to him, telling him he excepted him for who he was, acting like everything was alright as long as he could push it aside and pretend it wasn't real. He didn't care so much that the man didn't want to come along on his hunting, but what he said, pissed him off, a lot.

At least he could take his frustrations out on some unsuspecting soul tonight. And maybe he was a beast but he wasn't going to apologise for something out of his control, he was who he was regardless of other people's wishes.

The air was so thick with tension Rayden couldv'e sliced it with his blade, Sirius looking like he wanted to say something but not knowing what. His Father walked in at that moment, he raised his eyebrow in silent question, "You ready to go Rayden?" Voldemort decided to asked instead.

"Yeah!" He answered standing up and walking to the middle of the room where they would be apparating from, "I'll see you later Sirius." He said glancing solemnly over his shoulder at the animagus still sitting slumped on the sofa, before grasping his Father's arm, not giving the man a chance to reply.

They reappeared on a building rooftop in the centre of London, "What was that all about?" Voldemort asked quietly, glancing at his son.

"The same old shit!" He sighed.

Voldemort nodded in understanding, the answer only confirming his suspicions, "I can have a 'chat' to him if you like?" Voldemort offered.

"No, I want him to see it for himself, he either will or he won't, I'm hoping he will of course, but I want him to realise it on his own, in his own time," He sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time, "Even if it is pissing me off!" he growled softly.

"I know what one of the things guarding the stone is now." Rayden muttered quietly breaking the silence that had settled between then as they walked along the edges of the rooftops, apparating from one to another, looking for an easy target.

"Oh?" Voldemort asked highly interested and waiting for his son to continue.

"Yeah, what I couldn't put in the letter I wrote to you about what happened on Halloween was that I followed Quirrell after slipping away, unnoticed of course so you don't need to worry," He assured as his Father's eyebrows rose up. At his Father's nod he continued, "I followed him to the third floor and saw him get attacked by a Cerberus that was guarding the trap door," He smirked in amusement, eyes glinting as he remembered how frightened the man had been, "It was quite funny actually," He chuckled quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure it was," his Father smirked, ruby eyes also glinting in amusement much like his son's.

"But what I need to know is how to get past it so I can tell Quirrell... can you tell me how to?" He asked, already knowing his Father would.

"The best way to do it is to play it some music to relax it enough to fall asleep, that might not always work but it's the best method." Voldemort explained.

Nodding slowly, Rayden made his way to the edge of a smaller building than the ones they had previously been on, and smirked coldly when his hungry eyes landed on the perfect meal. A young street boy of around thirteen sat in an alley with a fag in his mouth and a bottle of alcohol in his hand, looking as though he was waiting for someone. He decided he might as well put an end to the youth's miserable life, knowing no one was likely to miss him, but even if there was, Rayden really didn't care.

He jumped quietly off the roof and landed silently behind the boy. His stealth being uninterrupted as the boy continued smoking his fag, Rayden smirked as the boy exhaled and a small cloud of smoke exited his mouth. The only lights in the alley being from a distant lamp coming from the street the alley ran off, and the lit cigarette, casting eerie shadows on the walls with the soft glow.

He silently stalked forward like the predator he was, towards his prey and immobilised him with a wand-less spell, the cigarette stuck in one of the boys hands. Rayden ran a finger softly down the boys neck before bending down so his lips were close to the youths ear, "A bit young to be smoking and drinking aren't you?" Rayden purred, watching with pleasure as the boys eyes moved frantically, trying to see who was behind him, unable to move anything else or make a sound until Rayden allowed him to.

Smirking, Rayden slowly ran his tongue from under the boys earlobe down his neck to where it met his shoulder, his eyes snapped up when he sensed someone coming, he silently waited for whoever it was to interrupt him. He knew his Father was still on the roof watching and would intervene if he needed to. But Rayden was determined to do this on his own.

Another young boy of around the same age ran around the corner only to stop short at the scene in front of him. This boy, Rayden noticed, was just a bit shorter than himself, as he was pretty tall for his age, making for a very intimidating picture for an eleven year old.

Rayden elongated his canines and sank them into the soft, pale skin of the boys neck, his eyes never wavering from the boy standing at the entrance of the alley, relishing in the screams that erupted from his food as he released part of the spell just for that as it echoed off the alley walls, and deliberately not releasing his endorphins to numb the pain doing so almost on instinct, knowing he wanted to cause as much pain as he desired. He realised it all seemed to be getting easier to make them react how he wanted, instead of the lack of control he experienced previously and concluded it was probably due to him getting older and gradually maturing as a Vampire.

The other boy was frozen where he stood, too shocked to move. Watching as his friend, brother or possibly even lover was slowly and painfully drained of his life, growing weaker and colder by the second, this time it was without Rayden even needing to paralyse him with a spell.

Once he finished, he threw the boys pale lifeless body to the ground and ran faster than the shocked boys eyes could register, stopping in front of the scared boy, the boy looked up as at him as not of his own accord and when the teen met his red eyes he paled more than what Rayden thought was possible, Rayden smirked sadistically as the scent of urine hit his nose, taking great pride in causing someone such fear, he vaguely wondered what he looked like at that moment with his emerald orbs turned red with hunger as he fed, set in a pale smooth face, and droplets of blood on his lips as it slowly slipped over them and on the sides of his mouth from his long sharp fangs as he stood there in the darkened alley. The wetness on the boys groin seemed to snap him out of his fear induced trance, embarrassed and terrified the boy made to turn around and run, but Rayden quickly grabbed the boys shoulders before the youth could even blink, and sank his already bloody fangs in his second victims neck, piercing the soft flesh easily. Listening to the teenagers agony filled screams, the sound music to his sensitive ears.

Unlike his last hunt, there would be no stopping this time, he knew how to and could do it if he wanted, but he didn't want to, he really didn't want to as the sweet blood ran smoothly down his throat as his half lidded eyes glazed over in bliss as a pleasurable fog settled over his mind, his body and senses staying alert all the while as he drowned in a coppery induced ecstasy.

Eventually the boy stopped screaming and Rayden, as before, dropped the limp body to the ground. He drew out his wand and vanished the body before walking over to the other one laying still on the dirty ground and repeated the spell.

His Father apparated beside him, smirking triumphantly as he looked at him with what Rayden could identify as pride and he grabbed hold of his Father's arm again and they disappeared into the semi darkness.

* * *

_January 8th 1992_

Rayden was sitting at the Slytherin table with Braeden, eating breakfast. Deciding not to send his Father a letter until after he spoke to Quirrell after class before today's lunch, he was not expecting anything when owl post arrived. Ignoring it he continued to enjoy his meal.

He was therefore surprised when Sirius' raven, named Raven as Sirius' idea of a joke, landed on the table in front of him, he wasn't expecting anything from Sirius either, even though he left home on strained speaking terms with his animagus.

Removing the rolled up parchment from Raven's leg, he pushed his plate towards the large bird for him to help himself and peered up through his bangs to see almost everyone staring at him strangely, "WHAT?" he snapped loud enough to make a few people closest to him jump, as everyone quickly looked away. He guessed they weren't use to seeing mail delivered by anything but an owl. But he didn't give a shit.

Shaking his head in annoyance he looked back down to see the bird waiting for him patiently. He was planning on reading the note privately and replying to it when he wrote his Father's. Sighing he carefully shook his wand from his holster and summoned a small piece of parchment, his quill and ink, and quickly wrote a reply letting Sirius know he would write him back later when he was alone, and send it with Amdis.

Rolling up the note when he finished, he calmly held it out in his palm, resting the back of his hand on the table for Raven to take. The black bird opened his large wings for balance as he gently took the note with a sharp claw, before pecking affectionately at the tip of a finger a little too hard and drawing a spot of blood. Rayden smirked in amusement and placed his finger tip to his lips and sucked, feeling it heal from his saliva. He snorted and shook his head in exasperation when Raven circled above him twice before taking flight and leaving the way he came.

He placed the letter in his pocket, banished his quill and ink back to his room with another flick of his wand. Ignoring the stares he was recieving again. He casually pulled the plate back in front of himself and continued his breakfast as if nothing had interrupted him in the first place.

* * *

It was now almost lunch and Rayden was waiting for Defence Against The Dark Arts to end so he could approach Quirrell.

"I-I expect a two f-foot essay on the b-babbling curse and it's e-effects, to b-be handed in n-next l-l-lesson." Quirrell stuttered.

"It's amazing that he chooses that curse for us to study when _he_ stutters like a babbling fool!" Braeden whispered in his ear. The holiday seeming to do him good as he was now able to get close to Rayden again without short of flinching away.

Rayden snorted quietly. "Well maybe he's trying to tell us something." He smirked watching Quirrell, he knew the stutter was an act and quite frankly Rayden wondered how the man could put up with having to act the way he did. The blokes stuttering drove him crazy.

"Like what?" Braeden asked slightly confused.

Turning his head in Braeden's direction he quickly glanced at Weasley. "That there are people in this class who babble too much!" He said referring to more than one person in the room, his smirk widened when Braeden turned to see who he was smirking at and Weasley's red freckled face turned to them narrowing his eyes in hatred.

"Ah!" Braeden nodded slowly as it quickly dawned on him as soon as his dark eyes met the other boys, "I guess your right." He agreed looking back to Rayden.

Rayden shrugged his shoulder indifferently.

"C-Class d-d-dismissed." Quirrell stuttered as the class ended, Rayden and Braeden having missed the rest of the announcement for their homework. He shrugged slightly to himself not really worried about it.

He packed his belongings away slowly, waiting for his class mates to leave, "wait for me outside!" He muttered so quietly to the Vampire so only he could hear him.

Braeden looked at him puzzled for a second before nodding in acceptance.

Once everyone had left the classroom Rayden cleared his throat, making Quirrell jump slightly and turn on his heel quickly before sighing when he saw Rayden standing behind him looking at him thoughtfully, "can I help you Mr Potter?" Quirrell asked clearly. Rayden's lips lifted into a sly smirk, noticing the lack of a stutter due to him being caught off guard.

Quirrell must have realised the same thing when his eyes widened a fraction and he cleared his throat anxiously, waiting for Rayden to speak, and knowing the boy had noticed, but hoping he wouldn't think too much of it.

"Actually Professor, I was wondering if you could help me with some homework?" Rayden asked in fake embarrassment, while inside he was grinning like a fool.

"Oh?" Quirrell frowned nervously, remembering he had to act that way, "w-why would y-you n-need my help, w-when your the t-t-top of my c-class?" He stuttered out finally.

"Well that's the thing Professor, it's not really homework, more a personal reason, you see it's third year level that's why I waited till we were alone, I didn't think it would be appreciated by the students and I knew you could help me and not let on that I'm far ahead, it's kind of embarrassing for me to come to you for help Sir." Rayden admitted as innocently as he could muster, which was pretty convincing if Quirrell's reaction was anything to go by.

"I u-understand," Quirrell smiled, "w-what is it y-you need h-help with?" he asked kindly.

"It's about Vampires Sir, and as we all know, you know more about them than anyone else, so I was wondering if you could tell me?" Rayden asked hopefully. Rayden smirked on the inside when he saw Quirrell give a small flinch after he mentioned the word Vampire. As he said, it was well known the man had an encounter with one.

"I-if it's th-that i-important to y-you, I will h-happily give y-you my n-notes on V-V-Vampires," he swallowed, and Rayden had the sneaking suspicion the mans stutter on the word 'Vampire' hadn't been an act. "I will g-give them t-to you after our n-next lesson."

"Thank you Sir!" Rayden smiled in what he hoped looked like gratefulness. He turned and walked to the door.

"J-Just don't g-go g-getting into any t-trouble with any V-Vampires." Quirrell joked nervously, trying to lighten his own mood.

Rayden's smile grew a fraction in hidden amusement, "I don't think I could find any around here even if I wanted to." Rayden chuckled softly, he turned to face Quirrell with his hand resting on the handle, his gaze intense as he looked into Quirrell's eyes, "and you know what they say, don't you?"

Quirrell silently shook his head, staring transfixed at the boy before him. He was a creepy one in Quirrell's opinion and something about his presence seemed eerily familiar.

"Sweet music always lets sleeping dogs lie." He half smiled and left the room as Quirrell opened his mouth to say something, and Rayden could only hope he could figure out what he had been talking about.

He met Braeden, who was standing in the shadows near the door outside the room and they slowly made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"If you wanted to know more about Vampires, I could have told you." Braeden whispered too low for human ears, sounding almost offended.

"I know!" Rayden half smiled knowing the Vampire would've been able to hear the conversation.

"So why didn't you?" Braeden frowned somewhat put out.

"Because, I needed Quirrell's help!" Rayden shrugged.

"You know you can ask me anything, don't you?" Braeden asked seriously.

Rayden looked at Braeden for a short minute. "Of course I do." He soothed. Braeden inclined his head in acceptance, pleased that at least Rayden knew he could talk to him, even if it was just for information.

"Guess who was trying to sneak into the room while you were in there!" Braeden asked as if just remembering something, when they reached the Entrance Hall, interrupting the peaceful silence they had been enjoying.

"Malfoy!" Rayden snorted.

"Yeah, he was one, Weasley, Granger and the rest of their 'gang' were the others."

"Really?!" Rayden sneered in annoyance.

"Yeah, they didn't see me waiting for you, probably thinking I left you or something, until they reached the door and by then it was too late and they quickly took off!" Braeden whispered softly as they sat down for lunch.

"So I've now got Weasley and his morons spying on me as well, trying to get closer to the mysterious and famous _'Harry Potter'_." Rayden muttered sarcastically.

"Looks that way." Braeden agreed solemnly.

"Typical, there's no such thing as privacy when it comes to nosy meddling humans." He whispered glaring darkly into space, seemingly lost in his thoughts, and opting to ignore everyone around him. Rayden nibbled on his food as his thoughts drifted to what he had just found out. Now he had more people watching his every move. But at least he could take comfort in the fact that these little pricks would be easier to navigate around.

* * *

Later that evening, after Rayden had done his nightly rituals, and cast his secrecy and locking charms, he wrote the letter to his Father telling him about Quirrell and that he would let him know of anything else that came up. Once he finished with that he removed Sirius' letter from his pocket and began to read.

_Dear Rayden,_

_First I want to apologise for letting you leave the way you did when things were so tense and awkward between us and admittedly that was entirely my fault._

_And second, I want to say I'm truly sorry for what I said to you, I never really got the chance to say that before you left because you just continued like nothing happened, and me being a coward, let you. Some Gryffindor I am, hey?  
_

_I never meant to hurt you and I know I did, deeply._

_I do accept you, but it's still hard for me to see you like that, and for that, I'm sorry._

_I didn't mean what I said, it just slipped out in my moment of, I guess what I would call, stunned stupidity from your question, as it caught me off guard, and I let the first thing that came to my head tumble out of my mouth, thanks to the mental image that flashed through my mind. But it's not what I truly feel about you, I promise, I just need to let you know that. I love you Rayden no matter what, and I hope you know that. I hate when things are like this between us and I realised how wrong I was when I watched you leave again._

_I know it took me long enough to write to you, I wanted to tell you face to face, but gave up for the time being and settled with just a letter for now when I realised I couldn't come up with a way to see you without risking you getting caught._

_Anyway, I miss you already and I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me._

_Love always _

_Snuffles_

Rayden finished the letter, a small smile gracing his lips. Sighing softly he began his reply.

_Dear Snuffles_

_I'll try to make this quick because it is late._

_I accept your apology, and I thank you for writing to me, it was unexpected, but made me very happy all the same._

_I forgave you already Snuffles, that's why I acted like nothing had happened. Yes it's true that what you said hurt me deeply, but truthfully it also pissed me off to know that you had lied to me by saying you accepted me for who I am, when you really hadn't. But it's okay, because I know you still love me, and I feel you will eventually learn to be okay with me. All of me. I understand why you said what you did, and maybe I am a beast Padfoot, who are we to judge what is beastly and what is not? All I know is that I am who I am, and that's not going to change. And I'm happy with that, as I hope you will one day be too._

_I also hate it when we fight. That was another reason why I let it go._

_I better go because it's late and I'm feeling rather tired._

_I miss you too, I always do when I'm not with you._

_Always your love_

_Rayden_

Satisfied, he sighed again and rolled his longer than intended letter, and tied it to one of Amdis' legs, tying his Father's letter on the other, "You know where to go!" Rayden whispered, gently stroking the Eagle's chest.

Amdis inclined his head slightly and allowed Rayden to place the usual charms on him, before spreading his dark wings and taking flight, disappearing as soon as he did so.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I finished this chapter now! I was going to make it longer but chose not to, I didn't want to make it tooo long Lol! I was going to leave out Sirius' letter and Rayden's reply but chose not to do that either! Anyway read and review and tell me what you think? :) Take care everyone! Also if anyone is interested in being my 'Beta' please let me know! Thanks..  
**

---------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14, Strangers in the Forest

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update.. I've had nothing but computer trouble for a very long time now and have only been able to start fixing it enough for it to be in working order once more! But I hope you enjoy this chapter and it was worth the wait, as far as the story progress goes anyway.. I'm still looking for a Beta, not to sound mean or anything but please I need someone who is serious about doing the job, someone who knows what they are doing and has done it before and doesn't want to change my story to fit their own ideas and can except my story being dark and rather different. If your reliable and interested let me know! Thanks and enjoy. Slash in this chapter, but then again it is a slash story. And a big warm THANK YOU to all those of you who have reviewed, and are following this story. I really appreciate it! :) Sorry for any mistakes, I just wanted to hurry up and get it on here for you.  
**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

_~Parseltongue~_

_"Mental communications"_

* * *

Chapter 14

Strangers in the Forest

********************

It was nearing Valentine's Day and Rayden was getting sick of all the giggling girls having the nerve to come up to him and ask him out for the past week, he even had to deal with the older ones having their turn at trying to flirt with him. Not to mention all the love letters and cards, that he now burnt without reading, even in the Great Hall; whether it be in front of them or not, hoping the gossip about it would knock some sense into them and that they would finally get the message.

It hadn't worked yet, and now he just ignored them completely, in an attempt not to send someone to the Infirmary.

Even a few boys had asked him and it pissed him off, knowing that the whole school believed he and Braeden were together and they still asked, and on occasion in front of who they practically only knew of as his boyfriend; as if the other Vampire wasn't even there or worth acknowledging his presence.

It just proved to him their lack of respect and if he hadn't been at a school at the time, he would've hexed them into oblivion by now, or just sucked them dry, either option was pleasant to him. He noticed it was also grating on Braeden's nerves and he had to give the Vampire credit on his almost unbreakable control. He knew only too well that you can only be pushed too much before you snap.

If ignoring them proved fruitless, he decided he was going to get the point across with a few well placed curses.

He was still waiting for Quirrell to make his move, he watched the mans every move closely as much as he could, it was only a matter of time before he tried again, but if he hadn't worked out the clue yet, Rayden figured he would have to try again.

But at the moment he was relaxing at the edge of the lake with his back resting against a wide tree, his knees drawn up near his body, and a piece of parchment that he was currently writing on while leaning on a book in his lap, Braeden beside him as they did their homework. It was peaceful and all they could hear was the water softly splashing lazily against the shore of the lake and the scratching of their quill on parchment.

Braeden leaned over to whispered in Rayden's ear, "Someones coming!" He warned.

"Yeah, I sensed them too." He whispered under his breath knowing the Vampire's sensitive ears would hear him.

Not happy in the least that their relaxation was about to get interrupted, after putting up with the idiots who tried to ask him out. Where on earth they expected to take a first year to, he didn't know. Nor was he interested in finding out.

Both of their bodies tensed as the group they could sense approached, even though they were sitting on the ground they were ready to jump up if need be, and at their extra speed, he knew they would have no trouble rising to their feet quicker than anything could go wrong. So he felt confident at their seemingly vulnerable postures.

It was a few minutes later when the large shadow fell over them from Rayden's left, and pretending they weren't there, Rayden continued doing his homework.

"What are you writing?" A familiar boys voice had the audacity to ask, he could feel the idiots above him lean forward trying to get a better look.

With deliberate slowness he folded the parchment, trying to control his growing anger, and placed it in a random page of the book, then set it upon the ground between himself and Braeden.

He looked to his left and tilted his head to the side so he could see better through his bangs, and peered up at Weasley first before trailing his eyes over at the idiots hovering behind him, as well as Granger standing next to him, then settled his eerie emerald gaze back to Weasley, "None of your business!" He sneered slightly.

"Look, I think we should start all over again, my name is Hermione Granger!" The bushy haired girl introduced, shooting a quick glance at Weasley, then holding out her hand looking down at him expectantly.

Rayden smiled a crooked smile then slowly got to his feet; smile growing slightly when he saw their eyes lit up in hope. He glanced at the offered hand, looked over at the gathered group once more before his piercing eyes landed on Granger's somewhat timid brown gaze, the smile suddenly dropping from his lips, "I don't care what your name is, or who any of you are, so piss off and leave us alone." He said coldly, all pretence of friendliness gone.

Gasping and looking like she was about to cry, Granger slowly dropped her hand by her side and looked down at the ground. Rayden didn't really care how it made her feel.

"Hey, we came here to try to make peace with you, there's no need to upset Hermione." Weasley said tensely his face a little red, and Rayden knew he was struggling to keep himself from yelling.

"You didn't care much yourself about upsetting her before you became friends with her!" Rayden smirked, watching in satisfaction as Weasley's face turned a darker shade of red in embarrassment. "And no, you didn't come here for that reason, you came here trying to become my _friend_ so you could get any bit of information on me and see what you can find out about whatever you think it is I'm doing." He sneered disdainfully.

Weasley opened his mouth to respond, but Rayden raised his hand, quickly cutting off whatever the boy was going to say, "I know you've all been spying on me, trying to learn all you can, without any success, and in your desperation you thought you could come up to me and fake your good intentions by offering your friendship, but you see, I'm not stupid, and I wasn't interested before and I'm sure as hell not interested now. So as they say; why don't you go take your offerings and shove it where the sun don't shine." Rayden finished, tilting his head to the side and gracing them with a cold smile.

After imitating a fish out of water for several long seconds, and his freckles fading into the red mass surrounding them, Weasley finally managed to get his vocals back under his control, "We tried to be nice, bu you'll pay for that!" He sputtered loudly, finally losing his poorly held temper.

Rayden simply raised his eyebrow mockingly, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." He waved a hand dismissively, voice thick with contempt. He rolled his eyes when Weasley pulled out his wand and Granger quickly grabbed his arm, "Not now, Ron!" She warned quietly.

Rayden watched as Weasley took a deep breath to calm himself, and put his wand away, glaring at Rayden's smirking face, "You better watch your back, Potter!" He threatened. But along with the extremely red face it only served to amuse Rayden more.

Not wanting to hold it back Rayden broke out into a cold chuckle, "Same goes for you Weasley, you never know what dangers could be lurking around Hogwarts," He warned.

His smile, he could tell, unsettled them as he saw a shudder travel through their tense bodies when they saw something he knew they wouldn't know the meaning of flash in his eyes, he imagined it looked oddly sinister on an eleven year old.

"Hogwarts is the safest place in the world." Weasley stated, puffing his chest out slightly as if to give himself more confidence then he probably felt at that moment.

"We shall see." Rayden replied amused.

His lips quirking into a small smirk when they furrowed their brows in confusion, before turning around and quickly scampering away.

He sat back down next to the still seated Braeden when he knew they weren't likely to come back for more. "How I'm going to be able to control myself when I mature into a full fledged Vampire is beyond me." Rayden muttered under his breath as he shook his head slightly.

They both turned to look at each other for a second before bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Another familiar voice interrupted.

Calming down, Rayden sighed in annoyance, "Is there no such thing as privacy in this place?" He asked rhetorically, shaking his head once more.

"I wouldn't think so!" Braeden commented quietly anyway before looking up over Rayden's head at the boy who spoke, Rayden turning to look at him as well.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Braeden sneered. He really didn't like the blond idiot.

"Not you!" Malfoy sneered in return.

Rayden noticed absently that it looked better on the Vampire. "Well hurry up and spit it out, Malfoy," Rayden ordered, "We don't have all day!"

Not liking being ordered around by anyone other than his parents, and even though this made him look the fool, he decided it was worth it and he had to do it for his father. Clearing his throat, Malfoy looked down into Rayden's eyes and took a deep breath, steeling himself knowing this needed to be done. "I was wondering what your plans are for Valentine's day?" He finally asked.

"What?" Braeden snarled angrily before Rayden could answer and quickly, but gracefully, getting to his feet. "You have a nerve to come and ask _my_ boyfriend out on a date, in front of me no less," not really sure which was worse with his mind clouded in jealousy, "where do you plan on taking him... to the Great Hall for a romantic dinner?" He mocked.

Rayden raised an eyebrow in surprise at how protective Braeden was being and how angry and jealous the offer made the young Vampire, choosing to ignore the aggressiveness in his tone when claiming that he was his. Seeming to be genuinely threatened by the blond ponce.

Also getting gracefully to his feet, Rayden placed his arm around Braeden's waist and pulled him flush against his side; in a display of comfort to partly to calm and him and to partly reassure him - for what exactly Rayden didn't really know - before looking coldly at Malfoy, "When are you idiots going to learn? For one I'm not single," He shamelessly lied, "and you all have shown no respect or consideration to Braeden; and two I'm not, nor ever will be, interested in you or anyone else at this school. So be the clever little boy I know you can be, take the hint and piss off and leave us alone." Rayden growled lowly, his narrowed eyes glinting like angry shards of emerald ice, causing Malfoy to take an unconscious step back, all the while looking indignant at being scolded and called a little boy.

Malfoy swallowed the angry retort and silently nodded his head and walked away. He figured it best to try something else at a later time when things had settled and Rayden had calmed down. And next time trying to get him alone. He couldn't give up.

Snarling softly in anger, Rayden let go of Braeden and picked up his things from the ground, deciding to go to their dorm to finish their studying. "Let's go, I've had enough of being interrupted and at least back in the dorm it's limited."

Braeden nodded in agreement and gathered his own things that had been scattered to the ground when he got to his feet, before they quietly made their way back to their room.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his elbows placed upon the table in front of him, as his chin rested on the back of his joined fingers, as he peered his blue gaze over his half-moon spectacles looking expectantly at his Potion's master. "What is it Severus? You look troubled." He asked calmly.

Snape resisted the urge to to figit under that intense questioning stare and sighed quietly in an attempt to relax himself. "This!" He answered, before pulling his sleeve up enough to show the Headmaster his left arm.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed when he saw the Dark Mark appear slightly darker than it was the last time he saw it. "How long has it been this way?" He asked quietly as he grasped the mans arm in a firm but painless grip, to study it more closely.

"Since before school started last year it slowly began to get darker until what you see now!" Snape answered cautiously.

Dumbledore looked up in shock at the man. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the tone, it had been a long time since he had heard it, and didn't like it one bit. He never thought he would hear it again either since the man had taken him in many years before. "I didn't think anything of it as I hadn't been summoned yet, and in the end decided it best to let you know, because, like I said, it has become progressively darker." Snape sneered in disgust. "What does it mean?" He decided to ask the question that had been puzzling him since it started.

"Has there been any burning or any form of pain like there use to be on occasion? During the first war!" Dumbledore asked seriously instead of answering Snape's question. His eyes hard.

"No, that's also what's been puzzling me." He replied suspiciously. "What does it mean Albus?" He repeated.

"I'm not entirely sure Severus, but I think what it may mean, is that where ever Voldemort is, he's either getting closer," he said with distant eyes, "or stronger," his gaze focusing back on Snape, "or both and you should stay alert, and prepare yourself as much as you can, to be summond at any time." He warned seriously.

"Do you think he has returned, Albus?" Snape asked with dread.

"I'm not sure what to make of it at the moment, but if he has and that time has come to us once more, you will need to help young Harry in his time of need Severus." Dumbledore stated firmly.

Snape resisted the urge to tell the headmaster to look after the brat himself. "Yes, yes I know, whether I like it or not and whether I think he needs the help or not, he's a Slytherin and I like to think we look after our own," Snape sneered. "Even if he is James' son. But do you honestly believe the Dark Lord can or will come back, do you think he is back?" He asked again jerking his left arm slightly to emphasize his question, not really convinced the old man was telling him everything.

"Oh yes, I do believe he will return one day Severus. But as for your question I don't have an answer right now, it is very peculiar you haven't been called to him, but that could possibly mean he's waiting for something, what I don't know. Or he might be getting strong enough to return, or he might simply be getting closer to Hogwarts. It is hard to know for sure, do you know if any of your Slytherin's parents have been summoned?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I've been keeping watch and listening out for anything, but as far as I can tell, he hasn't." Snape answered with a barely contained frown.

"Well let's not worry too much on it right now, but do keep listening and prepare yourself for anything Severus." Dumbledore smile reassuringly.

"Of course." Snape agreed, getting to his feet and making his way to the door. He knew Dumbledore wasn't telling him everything, but he didn't really care, it was all guess work at the moment without any proof and he knew if anything was to happen Dumbledore would be able to handle it for now. He didn't want anything to do with any of it if he could help it. He liked his somewhat quiet solitary life.

"Oh and Severus, please keep an eye on Professor Quirrell for me won't you." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Care to tell me why?" Snape asked sourly as he looked over his shoulder at the headmaster. Although he was use to the old mans eccentric ways he was still slightly surprised at the change of subject, and if he was getting thrown into something, he wanted a reason for it.

"Not right now my boy." Dumbledore smile again, eyes twinkling merrily.

Snape sneered at the reply and this time giving into his urge, he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Fine." He said through gritted teeth before jerking the door open and striding out of the office, slamming the door closed behind him in a childish sulk.

Ignoring this usual display of anger from his Potion Master, Dumbledore placed a lemon drop in his mouth and walked to his familiar, stroking him absently, "I wonder what he's planning!" He mused loudly, looking into Fawkes' intelligent golden eyes while continuing to stroke him, he whispered to himself, "I guess we will have to wait and see." Coming back to himself, he smiled at the large creature, "Goodnight Fawkes."

Fawkes trilled softly in reply and tucked his head under his wing, ready to sleep.

Dumbeldore chuckled quietly and made his way to his chambers.

* * *

_February 9th 1992_

After Malfoy had approached Rayden about Valentine's day, Braeden had taken to not leaving his side and as much as Rayden knew this had a lot to do with the crush Braeden felt for him, he couldn't help but be grateful to the Vampire, even if it did get annoying sometimes, because now no one came up to him and asked him about out.

Although it didn't stop the letters and cards, but those he burnt anyway. He only bothered opening his mail if it came from his Amdis, or Sirius' raven or from his father. He was surprised they hadn't given up yet knowing he wasn't even looking at what they sent him, but it appeared they had finally realised he wasn't the only male in the place, the only thing was they seemed to aim at the ones who, as far as they knew, weren't even single. Because, for some reason, now Braeden was also getting invites and Rayden wasn't sure what to think of that.

But at the moment he was walking from the Library back to the Dungeons, after choosing to leave Braeden to his feeding, alone. In truth it was hard to watch the Vampire feed sometimes because it made him want to hunt.

As he turned the corner heading towards the stairs, he saw someone walking over to him once they had spotted him. Rayden knew he must have been waiting for him by the looks of it. The boy looked to be in his sixth year and was wearing the Ravenclaw colours.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" The Ravenclaw asked with a half grin as he carded his hand through his somewhat long sandy brown hair, stopping in front of him.

Rayden figured it was meant to make him weak at the knees or something, but all it did was piss him off. He knew where this was going.

"What gives you the right to call me Harry? I don't know you!" Rayden sneered slightly, deliberately ignoring the boys question.

"I'm just being polite." He replied, his grin faltering a bit, before he smiled widely again.

"Polite would be to call me Mr Potter. And introduce yourself first before you address someone by their first name as if you know that person enough." Rayden said his sneer growing the longer they talked.

"Yes well," the boy cleared his throat before continuing, "my name is Douglas." He introduced, holding his hand out for Rayden to shake.

Rayden looked down at the hand for a moment, much the same way he did to Granger, before raising his eyes back up to the boys face, opting to ignore that as well. "Was there a reason for all this?" He asked impatiently, rolling his eyes.

The boy lowered his hand slowly, not at all pleased about being ignored so blatantly. If it wasn't for the fact he was the cutest guy in the school not to mention being _the_ Harry Potter, he wouldn't even bother with the brat, as it was, he decided to put that aside for now. "I was hoping to talk to you... alone!" He finally said.

"Why?" Rayden asked, feigning ignorance. He knew exactly why. Because he was only answering his mail from who he knew, the only way to ask him was face to face, but he was hardly ever alone now, so for this boy to know he was at this moment meant he must have been watching him more closely than most, and following him. And this made him angrier by the minute.

The last thing he wanted or needed was more eyes watching his every move. And particularly this year.

"Look, I know you have a boyfriend and all, but I personally think your too young to just have one interest in your life, especially one that's got little to no experience in the finer details of a relationship. That's why I thought if I could take you out or something, I could show you all you could want to know from an experienced lad." The Ravenclaw stated arrogantly.

Rayden didn't show his shock but he did show his disgust, at not only the insult to Braeden and himself, but at the audacity of the boy saying that to him as if he had the right. It took all of Rayden's self control not to do some serious damage to the arrogant prick. "I beg your pardon?" He whispered instead.

"I want to be the one to be your first." The Ravenclaw said boldly as he took a step closer to Rayden. Mistaking the whisper for what it truly was.

Rayden moved quickly, not wanting to take the chance of this piece of shit coming too close and actually touching him; lest he lose all control and kill the prick, and flicked his wrist, his wand appearing in his hand not even a second later.

Pointing his wand at the Ravenclaw quicker than the boy had time to react, he murmured under his breath, _"Effrego genu!"_

He chose the spell he felt was justified in stopping the boy in his tracks and relished the scream that echoed through the corridor, as the boys kneecaps broke and he fell to the floor in a broken heap. He knew it was a dark spell, and he would no doubt get into a lot of trouble if not expelled, but at the moment he didn't care, and felt rather proud of himself for not feeding off the boy before burning his drained body to ashes, and no one would've been any the wiser. But he didn't want anyone to one way or another suspect he had a hand in any students going missing and felt this to be the best option. Even if the noise would draw unwanted attention from the Professor's, he knew the Nurse could heal him quick enough, and an alive fixable body was better than a missing one at this time.

"Mr Potter, what do you think you are doing?" A voice snarled from behind him.

He recognised it at his head of house and quickly drew in his fangs he just noticed had elongated in his fury, before spinning around to face the man. "Sorry Sir, but I felt the need to teach this pompous idiot a lesson in why not to make crude advances towards younger students he thinks are helpless and practically throw himself at them. Especially to someone not even at the age of consent." Rayden quickly explained. He knew he was in the shit and tried to explain his reasoning even if he could have handled it differently. But he needed to get his point across to the man of just what it was this boy had tried to do, not that he cared about the whole age of consent issue. But he didn't think Snape needed to hear that.

Rayden watched as Snape cast a mild healing charm at the Ravenclaws oddly bent legs before stunning him, obviously to put him out of his misery until he could be taken to the Infirmary, then turned to sneer at him.

"You think your special enough to have all these so called advances?" He sneered, "You only use them as excuses for when you torture another student for your sick pleasures." He continued snidely.

Ignoring the last bout of words spewing from the man, mostly because it was true, he answered anyway, "No I don't, but you know, along with the rest of the school, that I've been hounded by almost all the students into going on a date with them, when they know I have a boyfriend already." Rayden pointed out, not caring about the mans deepening sneer at the word boyfriend, and gesturing to the boy on the ground as he continued, "and he had the audacity to not only insult myself and Braeden, but come onto an eleven year old in an inappropriate manner, I was merely defending myself, Sir!" He finished, knowing he needed to say anything to help his argument, and it wasn't like he was lying anyway.

Snape continued to stare at him and Rayden could tell the man was trying to use Occlumency on him, the thought was confirmed when he felt a small flutter on his shields as he made sure they were up to their full strength and felt satisfied when the mans eyes widened slightly in surprise, he didn't know if it was because he had shields in the first place or because they were so strong, but guessed it was probably a bit of both.

"Be that as it may, Mr Potter, but you will still need punishment for this, and because I choose not to take points from my own House you will be serving detention this weekend with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest, I expect you at his cabin after dinner on Saturday night, do I make myself clear?" Snape sneered, looking down his large nose at Rayden. But Rayden could see the hidden amusement in the mans dark eyes.

"Yes Sir, I understand." Rayden answered calmly, while feeling gleeful at practically getting away with sending a student to hospital, not to mention at the narrowing of Snape's eyes at him. If Snape hoped he would be scared at the prospect of going into the Forest, then he was sorely mistaken. Rayden loved the Forest and him and Braeden went there as often as possible. Day or night. But he didn't think Snape needed to know any of that.

He quietly watched Snape levitate the stunned Ravenclaw and walk down the hall towards the stairs and to the hospital wing, before pausing at the corner and looking over his shoulder at Rayden. "Get back to your Dorm, Mr Potter." He ordered.

"Of course, Sir." Rayden nodded. He was heading there anyway.

Snape turned around and disappeared around the corner, the boy floating carelessly behind him.

Shaking his head, Rayden made his way to his Dorm with a smug smirk on his face.

* * *

_February 10th 1992_

Rayden had sent a letter to both his father and Sirius later that night, to let them know what had happened. He was too excited about the whole thing and couldn't sleep, so decided to let them know sooner rather than later.

It was more for the excitement of seeing how far he could push, without getting into too much trouble, and he was thrilled to learn that as long as it was for a proper reason, instead of just his amusement, he could practically get away with hurting some of these fools here at this bloody school. So long as he made sure to get caught by his own head of house that is. But really he couldn't see Dumbledore expelling his precious _Harry Potter_, but he wasn't going to risk pushing it too far. A least not yet.

They had replied promptly as always and whilst his father had just told him to be careful of drawing too much unwanted attention onto himself, Sirius had thought it great that he had finally earned himself a detention, and that it was even better because he had sent some older boy to the Infirmary for trying to get with him. Rayden was happy to note the jealousy from the man as he had read the letter, Sirius hadn't been able or simply didn't want to hide it either, and it only confirmed what he had always known. Sirius at least felt something for him that was more than he tried to let on.

I was now lunch, and Rayden was in the Library walking through the aisle's looking for any books he hadn't read at home, wanting something new to peruse over, when a group of whispering voices caught his attention, he recognised them at once.

He quickly and quietly cast his favourite Parsel invisibility spell on himself, he loved this spell because it made him not only invisible in sight, but all other senses as well. He edged closer, so as to hear the hushed conversation better and get a better look. He turned the corner and saw the group sitting at a table huddled over a pile of various books leaning closer together in what appeared to be a deep discussion.

"Listen... the only way we can find out what is going on, is to find out what that dog is guarding." Granger whispered, drawing her companions attention back on her. Rayden knew at once what they were talking about and thought it pretty stupid of them to be having a conversation about it in the middle of the Library where any one could here them, as was the case.

"And how do we do that?" The boy who Rayden remembered was named Finnigan, whispered back.

"We find out who owns that dog." Thomas replied quietly.

"Well it's obvious who owns it." Weasley whispered knowingly.

"Who?" Longbottom squeaked quietly, looking uncomfortable with the attention drawn to him, but wanting to know the answer anyway.

"Hagrid!" Weasley and Granger whispered together. Weasley arrogantly and Granger smugly. Rayden rolled his eyes at the pair.

"All we have to do is get him to talk, so Ron and I have agreed to pay him a little visit this afternoon after classes, before dinner, because he's been asking us to since we came back after Christmas." Granger said.

"Why only you two?" Finnigan asked curiously. And Rayden could hear the underlining jealousy.

"It would be too hard to get anything out of him if there is too many of us there, and like I said, he's been asking us for a while now, and he doesn't really know any of you," she paused and smiled warmly at them, "but don't worry, we will let you know everything we find out." She finished.

Once Rayden heard the conversation drift to mundane things he returned to the aisle's and removed the invisibility spell once making sure he was out of anybodies line of sight, collected the books he had spied before the interruption and left the Library deep in thought.

Well now he knew they had obviously went to investigate why part of the third floor of the castle was forbidden after their disastrous attempt to find anything from him, thinking he was somehow involved in whatever was going on, which was true, and wanting to find out what that was.

He knew they were keeping an eye on him and he figured it was time to start giving them the same treatment.

Later that day, after taking his things to his room and shaking off Braeden, he had gone to a secluded spot in the Dungeons and cast the same invisibility spell he always used and made his way to the grounds.

He stood out the front of Hagrid's cabin as he waited quietly for the two Gryffindors to arrive. He had planned to cast an eavesdropping spell on the inside of the cabin as soon as the door opened to let them in so he could hear what was being said. It was better placing it in the room than on any person at the moment. Not that he really thought they would notice, but right now he didn't want to take any more chances then he already was.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Granger and Weasley approached the cabin, their quiet voices drifting over to where he was standing, and knocked quietly on the door.

"Who is it?" The half giant's voice boomed from the inside.

Rayden rolled his eyes as the two Gryffindors exchanged a quick glance at each other before Weasley answered. "It's us... Ron and Hermione."

"Jus' a minute." He said quickly and they could all hear scraping coming from the other side of the door and Rayden prepared for the door to open as the Gryffindors shifted nervously from foot to foot and cast another uncertain look at each other.

The door swung abruptly swung open and Rayden quietly cast his spell as the two entered, Hagrid quickly looked out through the doorway and around the grounds before hurriedly closing the door.

Now that he knew he could hear them, Rayden sat down and made himself as comfortable as he could in the shadow cast by the cabin as he leaned against a small nearby boulder.

"Er, Hagrid? Is everything alright?" He heard Granger ask cautiously.

"Hmm? Oh, fine, fine, everythin' is fine!" Hagrid said, then was followed with, what sounded suspiciously like, a muffled sniffle.

Rayden could hear everyone take a seat at the table before Hagrid broke the awkward silence. "Would you like some tea?" He asked hopefully.

"Um... yeah sure, why not?" Weasley answered happily. Obviously thankful of the distraction from Hagrid's behaviour.

"The would be lovely Hagrid." Granger replied, and Rayden could hear the smile in the tone.

There was more silence, except for what Rayden could hear was the tea being served, as clear as if he was in the cabin with them.

"Hagrid, are you sure your alright? It's just you seem awfully upset and your shaking." Granger prodded carefully.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's nothing for you kids to be needin' to worry 'bout." Hagrid answered quietly, as if wanting to tell them but not thinking he should. Just as the words left his mouth, there was a muffled squeak, followed by Granger's squealing, Weasley sounding much the same and Hagrid muttering, "Oh dear," before he heard heavy footsteps on the wooden floor, fabric rustling and what sounded like someone, he assumed was Hagrid, stomping a foot.

"Hagrid, is... is that a dragon?" Granger gasped. Rayden froze as soon as the word dragon left the girls lips. _'I could finally meet one if only I could get to it.' _

"Bloody hell!" Weasley muttered, sounding like he was in just as much shock as Granger.

"Yes, it it," Hagrid sounded worried, "and no one was suppose' teh know but Dumbledore, and now he has asked me teh get rid of poor little Norbert." Hagrid said miserably, Rayden suspected he was on the verge of tears.

Rayden snorted quietly.

"Norbert?" Weasley asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what I named him after he hatched." Hagrid answered and this time Rayden could tell he was crying, "poor little thing's only a few months old, but Dumbledore said he's gettin' too big teh stay."

Rayden rolled his eyes as Hagrid blew his nose. He didn't believe the mans apparent love for the dragon, as he knew the half giant felt the same way about any creature, not just because it was a dragon. It actually made Rayden angry that anybody could try and keep something that was born to be free, locked up in a bloody cabin. It was just downright disrespectful to the dragon race. He had to agree with Dumbledore in this matter, the dragon has to go.

But Rayden worried about where they might send the the poor guy. _'If only I could get to the little fella.'_

"The Headmaster's right Hagrid, it would be too hard to keep, and try to tame such a large beast, especially in a school, not to mention without anyone noticing." Granger said gently.

Before Hagrid could respond to that, Weasley spoke. "How are you going to get rid of it? And where are you sending it?" Rayden hated how they were speaking of the dragon as if it was nothing special, but still glad some of his own worries were being asked.

"That's the thing... I don't know!" Hagrid sobbed loudly.

"Well Hagrid, if you want, we could help you, as you know my brother Charlie works with dragon's in Romania, I could send an owl explaining everything and ask for him to take the dragon!" Weasley said, in an attempt to sooth the large man. But Rayden could hear the excitement in his voice.

"No I can't involve you kids, you could get in lots a trouble if yeh caught." Hagrid sniffled. Despite the half giants words Rayden could tell the oaf was starting to give in.

"It's fine Hagrid." Granger said with what sounded like pride, and Rayden wondered if that was because she was surprised Weasley had managed to think for himself. "Besides it sounds like it's the only option you have." She added gently.

"If yeh sure?" Hagrid said slowly. And now Rayden felt it was even more unlikely he would be able to meet this little dragon, and his dream will probably have to wait a little longer.

"Of course we are." Granger assured.

"Thanks you two!" Hagrid blew his nose again, before breaking the silence that fell on the three. "So wha' brings yeh here anyway?"

"Actually, we wanted to ask you something!" Granger said tentatively.

"Ask away, I'll answer anythin' yeh want to know, after agreeing to help me in me time of need, what else are friends for aye?" Hagrid said, sounding more cheerful now.

"Well... um you see," Granger started uncertainly, "Why is there a three headed dog guarding a trap door on the third floor in the castle?" She asked in a rush.

There was a short silence for a moment and Rayden suspected the oaf was in shock. "How do yeh know 'bout Fluffy?" Hagrid demanded.

"Fluffy?" Weasley asked incredulously, "that thing looked anything but fluffy!" He muttered quietly. Rayden heard slight movement then a muffled "ow," and gathered Granger must have kicked him under the table.

"Yeah, Fluffy... he's mine, which I'm sure yeh figured seeing as though yeh here, but I aint telling yeh anythin'." He said stubbornly.

"But you said you would tell us anything!" Weasley said indignantly.

"Ron, shut up!" Granger muttered quietly. "Hagrid, please, were just curious and it's not like we'd tell anyone, I mean you trust us enough woth the secret about the dragon, what harm could it really do?" Granger asked innocently, and Rayden knew it was fake.

"Alright, I suppose a little information couldn't hurt." He paused and Rayden could tell he was probably thinking about how much he should say. "It's not really anythin' that concerns me, an' all I really know an' can say is that; it's between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamell." Hagrid confessed reluctantly.

"Nicolas Flamell?" Granger asked quietly with excitement and Rayden knew her mind was trying to work out the connection. Rayden was actually surprised the oaf had said that much. It may not seem like much but it wouldn't be hard for anyone to find anything out.

"Maybe I shouldn't have old you that!" Hagrid muttered doubtfully and Rayden couldn't help but shake his head slowly. "Forget I said anythin' 'bout it." He said loudly.

"Of course Hagrid, thank you." Granger answered gratefully, and Rayden could hear the smile in her voice.

"Good!" Hagrid replied happily.

Rayden waited to see if there was anything else he needed to hear, but after the conversation turned to the little dragon and Weasley said he would send an owl to his brother after dinner and should receive a reply either tomorrow night or the day after, he made his way stealthily back to the castle, before ending his spell in the dungeon corridor after checking no one was around him, with only the wish that the dragon would be okay and the disappointment he felt at not being able to meet him.

* * *

_February 14th 1992_

The day had gone rather slow in Rayden's opinion, but relatively peaceful all the same, considering what day it was.

Everyone had heard about the Ravenclaw student, it had travelled through the school with the speed of something akin to an out of control wild fire. And even though they didn't have all the facts he was somewhat surprised how accurate the rumours were. He was silently glad though, because with the story combined with the icy glare he and, unsurprisingly, Braeden sent in everyones direction; they all left him alone.

He found it quite amusing thought, that all the Professor's kept shooting disapproving glances at him every now and then ever since the incident.

At that very moment, it felt a lot like deja Vu.

He had followed the Gryffindor's into the Library, as they tried to find any information on Nicolas Flamell, the only difference this time, was that he had allowed Braeden to join him. He didn't see any harm in the Vampire coming along with him and had to admit that both Braeden and Hogwarts castle itself was growing on him, it was nothing like home, but it was comfortable, although the rest of the inhabitants annoyed him like nothing else, and he still preferred the forest and outdoors than being inside all day.

"Why are we following them again?" Braeden whispered quietly, even though it was unnecessary, as Rayden had placed a silencing charm around them as they observed from the shadows.

"Their following me, so I thought I would return the favour!" Rayden replied, distracted.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Braeden teased playfully.

"Something like that." Rayden answered, ignoring the jibe, "now be quiet!" He said quickly, trying to hear what was being said between the group.

Braeden did as he was told and closed his mouth, intending to listen also.

"Let's take a break for a bit!" Weasley said, stretching his arms above his head after closing the book he was looking through and placing it on a large pile.

"We aren't going to find anything if we keep taking breaks Ronald." Granger scolded, glaring at the red head.

"But we've been searching for a week and my eyes are starting to blur and all the words are starting to look the same." He complained. Rayden couldn't understand how it was taking them so long.

"That just goes to show you aren't use to reading and that you never bother to pick up a book!" Insulted Granger angrily as the other three Gryffindor's looked from one to the other, not daring to interrupt.

"We need to organise the plans for tonight anyway." Weasley said pointedly, as the others expressions changed from bewildered to curiosity.

"Fine." Granger huffed and closed her book with more force than needed.

"What plans?" Finnigan asked before anything more could be said.

"We have to do something for Hagrid, and we need your help." Granger said quietly, leaning closer to the group of wizards around the table.

"Were listening." Thomas said intrigued.

"We aren't suppose to tell anyone, that's why we haven't mentioned it before, but I convinced Hermione that we needed some help." Weasley whispered glancing at Granger quickly, he leaned in more and the rest followed, "we have to help him get rid of a dragon hatch-ling." He whispered only soft enough for his friends to hear, but with Rayden's sensitive hearing, he heard every word and knew Braeden obviously could too as the Vampires eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What?" All three whispered in shock together.

"My brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania and we asked him for his help, we got his reply last night and he told us to meet him on the top of the Astronomy Tower tonight, that's why we need you guys to be our look out as me and Hermione -"

"- Hermione and I." Granger corrected.

Weasley looked at her briefly before shrugging. "Whatever," looking back at the boys, he continued with emphasis, "as I was saying; whilst Hermione and I take Norbet to my brother, we need you lot to keep a look out." He quietly, ignoring her huff.

There was shocked silence for a long few moments as it sunk in, before Finnigan interrupted it. "Norbet?" He snorted.

"That's what I said." Weasley grinned. Rayden snorted.

"Hagrid maned him that after it hatched as he thought he would be keeping the creature." Granger said exasperated, rolling her eyes slightly. "Anyway, will you help us?" She asked, raising her eyebrows challengingly.

"Of course!" They all said at once.

"Good... we can plan it back at the common room after dinner, as Charlie won't be meeting us until midnight!" Weasley gloated.

"Now lets get back to the books." Granger said happily, grabbing the book she previously had and opened it to her marked page as she ignored the boys groans.

Rayden turned around and stealthily walked away, Braeden following quietly behind him. Once in the corridor he dropped the silencing spell.

"What was that all about?" Braeden wondered aloud, he wasn't really expecting an answer, only silently hoping for one. That's why he was surprised when Rayden gave it to him.

"Hagrid got a dragon egg from somewhere and now he has to let him go on Dumbledore's orders." Was Rayden's quiet reply.

"Oh... how do you know that?" Braeden questioned curiously.

"Because I followed Weasley and Granger to Hagrid's earlier in the week and overheard it." Rayden said. "And you now know the rest." He said, shrugging his shoulder slightly.

"I can't believe that oaf of a half giant wanted to keep a dragon," Braeden said in disgust, "And at least Dumbledore got something right." He sneered.

"My thoughts exactly, but I cant help worrying for the little thing." Rayden agreed, still not happy about the whole situation. "Come, let go to the dorm and relax, it's been a long day." He said wanting to change the topic. "Maybe we can skip dinner tonight." He suggested.

"It's alright with me, you know I don't eat the food anyway." Braeden whispered with a grin, letting the previous conversation drop as Rayden obviously wasn't comfortable about it, briefly allowing his fangs to show.

Rayden shook his head in amusement and continued walking towards the Dungeons.

Once there, they discovered they weren't alone, and went to their own beds and did their own things. Namely reading and chatting quietly amongst each other about nothing important, completely ignoring the looks they occasionally recieved.

Rayden was waiting for the other Slytherin's to leave for dinner so he could talk to Braeden about what had been bothering him since coming back from the Christmas holidays, and this was something they couldn't have anyone know about.

After an hour or so of alternating between reading and talking, it was now dinner time and the other two Slytherin's left their dorm room, albeit reluctantly on Malfoy's part, as they went to dinner.

Waiting several minutes, and when he felt it was safe enough, Rayden discretely waved his wand at the door, locking it then put anti-eavesdropping charms on the room, once finished he turned and looked at Braeden. Tilting his head slightly to one side curiously, Rayden watched him patiently as he read his book, knowing the Vampire was aware of gaze, as he waited for him to turn and acknowledge him.

It didn't take long, and a few seconds later Braeden had closed his book, then placed it on his bed. "What is it?" Braeden asked slowly once he saw the look on Rayden's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked puzzled.

"I've been watching you ever since we got back from the Christmas holidays and I've noticed the changes in you, and it got me thinking." Rayden said bluntly and paused at the Vampire's startled expression, before saying quietly. "I've decided to help you out."

"What?" Was all Braeden could say. He wasn't use to being so speechless but it seemed to happen more and more with Rayden.

"You don't seem to be getting enough out of the cold blood you receive from your parents, to be honest I noticed it before the holidays, but when you came back you looked healthy again and I figured why that was, but now I can see the dark rings around your eyes," He paused to see Braeden's reaction to his words and continued when he just kept staring with somewhat wide eyes, "I hear your restless sleeping and your more pale than usual skin, and I don't want to see a Vampire in such a state." Rayden whispered as he walked over to Braeden's bed and sat down next to him with his back against the headboard.

The movement shook Braeden out of his stupor and he looked at Rayden with an unreadable look on his face. "I'm not weak and we can't die from it." Braeden said without emotion.

"I know." Rayden said gently and reassuringly, soothing both declarations with the simple words. He didn't want to insult Braeden. "But I don't like seeing it and I want to help you." He finished truthfully, his deep emerald eyes locked onto Braeden's almost black ones.

"You mean..."

"...Yes." Rayden interrupted quietly.

"You would really let me feed from you?" Braeden asked, still in shock. If anything he was getting more and more surprises as the conversation continued. And as much as he was honoured by the offer, he didn't know if he could handle it.

"Yes!" Rayden answered in hidden amusement. "I know you can do it without pain, so I'm not concerned about that, what I am concerned about, is you losing control and attacking a student, as much as I wouldn't care about that, I don't want you getting kicked out."

"You sound like you actually care about what happens to me." Braeden blurted without thinking, but realising exactly what he said the moment he said it. "Sorry!" He muttered with wide eyes, horrified at speaking to his Prince that way as he quickly looked down in submission.

Feeling somewhat sorry for the Vampire, Rayden raised his hand and placed his fingers on Braeden's chin and gently lifted his head to face him in order to regain his attention, before letting go. "It's alright. I am worried about you, your the only I can get along with here and your a fellow Vampire, I don't want to see you suffer. Especially when you don't need to." He said calmly, not missing the slight disappointment flashing briefly in those dark eyes before quickly being covered with resigned acceptance.

"Oh!" Braeden said quietly. He didn't know what to say, and he didn't know if he wanted to do this, knowing it would only torture him to be so close yet still so far from Rayden.

"It won't be every time you need to feed, but if you want it I will allow it once a week." Rayden continued, choosing to pretend not to notice Braeden's awkwardness.

"Of course," Braeden said quickly, he knew he was privileged to even be getting this much in the first place, and he just needed to remember that. It wasn't like he was in love with Rayden anyway, he just fancied him, and who doesn't with his good looks and seemingly endless grace. "I'm very honoured you are doing this for me Rayden and that you find me worthy enough to help." He said sincerely.

"Dinner is almost over so we won't have time right now, but I will adjust the wards around my bed; just for tonight and any other night I let you feed from me, to allow you entry once everyone is in bed." Explained Rayden with an amused smirk.

"Thank you." Braeden said softly.

"Your welcome." Rayden nodded and went back to his own bed, choosing to finish his book before getting ready for bed.

A few hours later Rayden felt the shift in his wards that forewarned him of Braeden's silent approach and seconds later said boy was closing the curtains around them and stopped beside him, looking a little lost.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you getting in?" Rayden asked, hiding his amusement and lifting the edge of his blanket up in invitation, clearly showing his bare torso. He watched Braeden in the darkness as he quickly follow the trail of what the blanket revealed as it was pulled away from his body, before bringing his eyes back to Rayden's. And as cruel as it may have been, Rayden felt a strange thrill, as he deliberately flirted with the Vampire. He may want Sirius, but he didn't have him yet, and wanted to see how far he could push Braeden.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It can be quite intimate as I'm sure you know." Braeden asked uncertainly instead of answering Rayden's question. He wanted nothing more than to get in bed with the half naked beauty and do more than feed from him.

"Yes I am quite aware of that." Rayden replied casually as his mind flashed back to Kieran. "And of course I'm sure, now hurry up!" He said as he raised an eyebrow and gestured to the spot beside him.

Braeden took an unnecessary deep breath and climbed slowly next to Rayden carefully avoiding touching him.

"I won't bite." Rayden snorted quietly. "That's what your here for." He smirked.

"Aren't you worried about someone finding out?" Braeden asked for nothing better to say and trying to prolong the inevitable for as long as possible. It wasn't that he didn't want this to happen, and that was the problem, and he was worried about what would happen during it, knowing he wouldn't want to control himself with Rayden and as much as they flirted with each other, he knew Rayden wasn't interested in him as much as he was Rayden and was worried about what this might do to their tentative friendship.

"As you know I have silencing charms, wards, alarms, and other charms around my area, and locking spells on the curtains as soon as the edges touch, so stop worrying. No-one can find out that we're doing more than what they probably think we are if they find out where in the same bed." Rayden answered. He pulled the blanket over the two of them and settled back into bed.

"Why have you got no shirt on?" Braeden asked as he accidentally brushed his arm against Rayden's naked stomach when he tried to settle into the bed with little if none at all, body contact.

Rayden laughed softly into the darkness, making Braeden shiver. "I thought it might be easier for you this way!" He said, shrugging one shoulder somewhat awkwardly from his position.

"Oh!" Braeden honestly thought it made it worse, but he wasn't going to say that. He could feel his excitement rapidly building within him and hoped Rayden wouldn't ask for him to move closer, as they were both laying on their sides facing each other, Radyen with his hands tucked under the pillow, and Braeden with his arms drawn as close to himself as he could, and still be reasonably relaxed. Instead he asked, "How do you want to do this?"

"What ever is comfortable for you." Rayden answered softly not able to take his eyes off Braeden's. He knew what to expect, and for some reason, it thrilled him.

"Your the one getting bitten, shouldn't you be worrying about how comfortable you are?" Braeden asked, licking his bottom lip nervously then drawing the lip into his mouth and resting a fang on it.

"I trust you enough to make this pleasurable and not painful, so I'm sure I'll be comfortable regardless of our position." Rayden replied, watching as Braeden's fang pressed down on his lip and cut a small slit across it, blood pooling at the wound, and the smell going straight to Rayden's senses, thrilling him even more. Rayden grabbed Braeden's hip and pulled him closer, but still not touching. He remembered very well how pleasurable it was with Kieran and he was looking forward to it with Braeden, although he knew the boy had a crush on him, so didn't want to push it that far just yet.

He heard Braeden's nervous gulp and decided he needed to relax the other Vampire. He leaned forward and lightly kissed Braeden's neck, then softly trailed his tongue up to his ear sucking gently on the Vampire's lobe, smiling to himself when Braeden exhaled sharply. "Relax Braeden." He whispered in his ear, feeling the gentle shiver run through Braeden's body.

"If this is your idea to relax me, it's not working." Braeden said almost breathlessly.

Rayden moved back and looked into Braeden's lust filled eyes, thinking maybe it wasn't the way to relax him. The almost black half-lidded gaze was having an effect on Rayden though and he moved his body closer, gently pressing his rapidly growing erection into Braeden's thigh only to feel Braeden's hardness pushed against his own thigh, growling softly, and throwing caution to the wind as he damned the consequences until later, he crashed his lips onto Braeden's, and moaned when he felt the Vampires body tremble against him.

He ran his tongue over Braeden's bottom lip and stopped to lap up the boys blood, growling once it touched his tongue, and was granted immediate entry. As he deepened the kiss he rolled Braeden onto his back and carefully lowered his body onto the one beneath him.

Braeden moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him down harder onto him and pushing his hips up into his own.

Rayden broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Braeden's ear, trailing his tongue around the shell. "Just do it, Braeden." He whispered, his young voice thick with desire. His hot breath ghosting over Braeden's ear and sending a jolt of pleasure through him.

Braeden whimpered quietly and tightened his arms around Rayden's body he placed his lips onto his neck, his entire being aching hungrily, before opening his mouth and gently sinking his fangs into Rayden's soft neck, moaning loudly as the warm blood trickled into his mouth and ran smoothly down his throat as he swallowed.

Rayden couldn't stop himself even if he tried groaned in response to the gentle sucking on his neck as the pleasure ran deep into his body, rocking his erection against the one he could feel below him, and used what little remaining control he had left to not sink his own fangs into Braeden, knowing the Vampire needed to feed.

The longer Braeden fed the more pleasurable it was, and the more pleasure he felt the harder and faster he moved, resting his head on Braeden's shoulder as he thrust his hips with abandon, but still wanting more.

Rayden stopped his movement, ignoring Braeden's moan of disappointment and lifted his hips slightly, bringing a gap between them, before lowering both their pajama bottoms as quickly as he could with one hand, Braeden helping along the way, freeing both of their cocks, groaning loudly as they touched. Both beyond caring about anything but the sensations they were creating.

He pressed himself down harder into Braeden and started moving against him with a lot more force as their naked cocks rubbed together.

Rayden kissed, licked and nipped at the neck in front of him as they continued to thrust into each other and he felt the Vampire tense as the warm release of Braeden's orgasm wet both their erections and stomachs, Braeden pulled his fangs out of his neck as a cry, that suspiciously sounded like his name, ripped from the Vampires throat. Just the wet heat on his bare cock sent Rayden over the edge and he came with a shuddery groan, spraying himself on both their bodies and mixing his seed with Braeden's.

Panting softly, they both stayed where they were as Braeden licked the wound close on his neck. Once coherent thought returned to them, Rayden slowly lifted his body and rolled onto his side next to Braeden.

Both knew it was likely to happen so it didn't come as a surprise, but Braeden couldn't help the disappointment that crashed down on him at the realisation that it would never be more than this.

Rayden cleaned both of them before replacing his wand back under his pillow and fixing his pants back over his hips, watching as Braeden did the same. He could see the mixed emotions in the Vampires normally emotionless dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Braeden murmured quietly as he fixed his eyes reverently at the ceiling, hating the heavy silence that seemed to settle over them.

"Don't be, there's nothing for you to be sorry about." Rayden sighed, pulling him closer to him. "Have you ever done that before?" He asked curiously.

"No... I mean I've made it pleasurable twice before when I've fed, the first time was when I was learning to control it, and the second was to see what it felt once I had complete control over it, I just killed them after it. I had a wank when I got home, but I never had anything like that before... you know, with someone else I mean." He answered softly. Still not looking at Rayden.

Rayden studied him for a long moment as he considered what he said, and waited patiently to see if the boy would look at him. He couldn't help feeling bad for Braeden, as he wouldn't know what he'd do if this happened with Sirius and he was in Braeden's situation, although he doubted very much that what the Vampire felt for him was anywhere near as strong as what he felt for Sirius, but it still couldn't be pleasant. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me." He said quietly.

Braeden turned to him in surprise and opened his mouth to respond to that, only to have a finger placed over his lips.

"Shh... let's just get some sleep." Rayden whispered, he removed his finger from the soft lips and pulled the blanket up over them, and held Braeden close. He pressed a gentle kiss on the top of his head feeling oddly protective of him, and waited for the other Vampire to go to sleep.

He sighed softly, he knew what Braeden was going through but to a different extent, as nothing this intimate had ever happened between him and Sirius, but there was nothing much that could be done that wouldn't cause someone pain.

He knew he was only hurting Braeden more like this, but he didn't like seeing another Vampire that weak due to not feeding properly, and because he was the only one at Hogwarts who knew what Braeden was, he was the only one in a position to help.

I didn't help that they were naturally sexually intimate creatures who flirted and had fallen in love so young or wanted the ones that either didn't feel the same or wouldn't allow it. As he knew Sirius loved him, but the stubborn man just wouldn't admit that it meant more than he let himself believe.

It was with a heavy longing that Rayden finally fell asleep exhausted, with the Vampire that wanted him, wrapped comfortingly in his arms.

* * *

Rayden woke to the feeling of being watched. With his arms still wrapped around Braeden, he slowly opened his eyes and met unreadable dark brown ones. "Morning." He murmured, voice thick with sleep.

"Morning..." Braeden's gaze went to Rayden's lips before quickly turning away. "I didn't want to wake you by getting up, so I thought I'd wait for you to wake up on your own." He muttered.

"That's fine..." Rayden paused, wondering whether or not to ask what was on his mind and decided to say it anyway, "Are you alright?" He asked brow creasing slightly.

Braeden's eyes snapped back to his, surprise flashing quickly before becoming unreadable once more, closing off any sign of emotion written on his expression. "Of course I'm alright." He said impassively.

Rayden stared at him in doubt for a moment, "If you want to talk, you know I'll listen right?" He asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." Braeden said.

"I don't want things to be weird between us again, and I don't want to hurt you Braeden, and I'm sorry that I already have." Rayden sighed.

Braeden looked away and didn't answer for a long moment and the silence seemed to stretch on, shaking his head Braeden turned back to him. "Nothing has changed and I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." He said finally.

"I'm not uncomfortable, but honestly Braeden, all I wanted to do is make sure your looked after, like I said last night, I don't want to see another Vampire suffer, and what I'm sorry about the most is not being able to give you what you really want from me. But some of me is better than none right." He said with a teasing smile.

Snorting, Breaden flashed him a grin. "I'm fine Rayden, everything is fine."

Rayden raised a sceptical eyebrow, but thought it best to let it be. He could see it on the boys face, no matter how sincere he tried to smile it didn't quite work, but he didn't want to make the situation worse and if Braeden wanted to forget it and pretend it meant nothing more for him than it did, then Rayden would let him, excepting to wait until Braeden was ready and wanted to talk.

"Do you want to wait until the dorm is empty before we get up, or doesn't it matter?" Braeden smirked.

Rayden was glad he was acting like normal at least. "I don't care what they see or what they think about it; and besides they think were together anyway, so what does it matter." He said with a matching smirk, eyes glinting. "They might just think we had a very special Valentine's evening."

"I guess you could say we did." Braeden commented with a small grin before realising what he said and shook his head in exasperation at his lose tongue this morning. "What are your plans for the day, if you don't mind me asking." He asked, quickly changing the subject. He was conveniently telling himself it was due to the mind blowing feed he had the night before and nothing more.

Rayden chose to let the slip up go, and decided to answer him anyway, even if it was just Braeden's excuse. "Not much, but I've got detention after dinner tonight in the Forest with Hagrid." He smirked, he was actually looking forward to getting out of the castle for a while and into the Forest, even if it was for a detention.

"I forgot about that." Braeden snorted.

Rayden grinned dangerously, then planted a friendly chaste kiss on the Vampires hair before removing himself from the bed, he grabbed some clothes and headed for his bathroom to have a shower.

After he finished his morning ablutions, he went back into the dorm room and caught sight of Braeden smirking as he went about getting ready for the day and Malfoy glaring heatedly at the both of them as he made his way to his trunk. "What's going on?" He finally asked Braeden after sitting on his bed.

"He just got out of your bed!" Malfoy exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Braeden. Clearly not happy about it.

"So!" Rayden said casually, raising an eyebrow.

"So?" Malfoy gaped, looking all the more put out.

"That's what I said." Rayden smirked.

"I didn't realise there was an echo in the room." Braeden mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why was he in your bed?" Malfoy demanded, looking annoyed at not knowing which one deserved his glare the most.

Rayden stared at the nosy Slytherin for a long minute, obviously not impressed.

"I don't appreciate your questions Malfoy, it's really none of your business," Rayden narrowed his emerald orbs threateningly, as they pierced Malfoy's silver ones, "but because I'm feeling generous I'll tell you this much; in case you have forgotten yesterday was Valentines Day and Breaden is my boyfriend, so I'll let your young little mind wonder what two boys who are together, do under the sheets." He said with a superior smirk. Listening to Braeden's fading laughter as he went into his bathroom for his shower.

Malfoy stood there with wide eyes for a moment before snapping out of it and huffing much like an infant that didn't get his own way and stomped into the large room that housed their individual bathrooms.

Rayden took pleasure in shutting the ponce up so effectively, and didn't really care if rumours were the end result, as it didn't matter what he did or even if he did anything at all; they were always spreading some bullshit or another around the castle about him, so he figured he might as well earn them. He waited for Braeden and once the Vampire was ready they made their way to breakfast and then out to spend the day at the lake.

* * *

Rayden kept his face carefully blank, when he arrived at Hagrid's cabin later that evening; at his surprise for seeing Weasley, Longbottom and even more surprising, Granger, as they stood there with the large oaf. He knew from the classes the Gryffindor's sometimes had with the Slytherin's, that she would be less expected to get detentions.

He had heard about Gryffindor losing a lot of house points but didn't care to listen as to why. Now he could gather that it was the first years who went roaming the castle after curfew to save the half giants neck and 'free' a dragon that were to blame, and obviously who ever caught them had thought not taking house points were enough punishment and was given detention too. _'Probably Snape'_. Rayden thought.

He didn't much care about them being there and coming along, as long as they didn't bother him. He was more worried about the dragon getting away.

"Right, good, now we can get goin'." Hagrid said, smiling kindly down at the Gryffindor's, as all four of them seem to want to pretend he wasn't there. He didn't care about that all he wanted to do was walk among the ancient tree's, as the scent of the forest washed over him. He just wished he could hunt, it was such a clear perfect night for it.

"What exactly are we doing in there, Hagrid?" Weasley asked nervously, looking around the large 'man' and into the dark Forest behind him, Granger and Longbottom nodding their heads in silent agreement to Weasley's question.

Rayden rolled his eyes at the fear he could feel from the other students.

"There's been somethin' attackin' the animals in there and we're gonna see if we can find out what it is!" Hagrid answered grimly.

"And what if whatever it is attacks us instead? There's a reason students aren't allowed in the Forest and why it's Forbidden, especially at night!" Weasley said shakily, his face pale. _'And here I thought they were Gryffindor's'_. Rayden snorted to soft for anyone to hear.

"As long as yeh stick close to me and stay on the track, yeh'll be safe." Hagrid said seriously. "Now follow me and remember, stay close." He said, turning around and resting a large crossbow on his enormous shoulder.

Rayden watched as the three Gryffindor's quickly followed Hagrid, and they were that close to the half giant, that Rayden wondered if any of them would trip over his feet.

Shrugging, Rayden followed behind them at a more calmer pace. His vision was fine without it but he didn't want anyone suspecting anything, so he copied the three Gryffindor's in lighting their wands.

They followed the path in tense silence, listening for any suspicious sounds separate from their quiet breathing and soft footfalls.

Rayden saw they were going deeper into the Forest as the tree's got closer together and the track was harder to see under the wild growing brushes surrounding it.

It was farther than he and Braeden had ever gone, looking more eerie the deeper they went. Although it didn't scare him, if anything he was more interested in seeing this creature that was terrorising the Forest. He wondered if it was the same creature he always felt watching him among the tree's when ever they ventured into the Forest, even now he could feel it, and he mildly wondered if any of the others could feel it too, but it didn't exactly make him feel as though he was being hunted, more just watching quietly. It was odd to him really, and a vision of him being woken from his slumber in the outside grounds at home, from being watched flashed in his mind quickly, and he realised the sensation felt almost the same. But that just didn't make sense.

After walking for at least thirty minutes, Hagrid stopped in front of them at a crossroads.

"Where gonna have to split up to cover more ground." Hagrid announced quietly, looking down one path then the other.

"What?" Weasley practically yelled.

"Shh..." Hagrid hushed quickly.

"But Hagrid, you said we should stay with you!" Granger said with a worried frown.

"We have no choice now." He said, finally turning around to look at them. "Yeh two," He said nodding at Granger and Weasley, "will come with me, and yeh two," he continued, this time looking at Rayden and Longbottom, "will go down the other path, yeh will be safe so long as yeh stick t'gether and stay on the track, and if yeh need us just send a spell into the air so we can find yeh." He smiled with Rayden thought was suppose to be an assuring one. "Besides, yeh Harry Potter." He finished as if that explained everything.

Rayden rolled his eyes, and Weasley looked relieved but still managed to shoot Rayden an accusing glare before sending Longbottom a sympathetic look, as Granger smiled warmly at the fidgeting chubby boy.

"Whatever!" Rayden answered passively. He turned to the track on his right and started walking into the darkness, not bothering to check if Longbottom was following him or not as he could sense him hurrying behind him anyway.

They walked without talking for what must have been only twenty minutes or so until Rayden suddenly stopped Longbottom doing the same in confusion and fear, as the feeling of being followed intensified. Whoever it was, was close enough for Rayden to sense it was another Vampire, but the strangest thing to him was how familiar the Vampire felt to him. He just couldn't figure out why.

He was tense as he surreptitiously looked ahead of him into the heavy darkness, before doing the same on either side of him. Even with his good vision and lit wand, he couldn't see anyone. He was just about to look behind him and was tensed even more when a woman's soft whisper hit his ears. "Do not move or I will bite you." Rayden quickly spun around, too quick for human eyes, and was met with the sight of a beautiful long black haired Vampire standing behind Longbottom with the tip of her fangs touching the fat boys neck. Her deep emerald eyes staring into his own.

Longbottom shrieked what could only be described as a girlie scream, then promptly passed out. The two Vampires didn't care and let the boy fall with a heavy thud to the ground as they continued to stare entranced at each other.

"It can't be." Rayden heard himself whisper so quietly he knew only she could hear him.

"Hello my son." Adaire whispered with a soft smile. "Your even more handsome up close." She said, taking a small hesitant step forward, wanting to come closer but not quite daring enough to.

Rayden was so surprised he felt his eyes widening, he was speechless and didn't know what to say, so instead of trying to form words that were lost on him; he ran at his mother as fast as he could, not giving her much time to respond even for a Vampire, and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and buried his cheek near her shoulder. Her scent hit his nose at full force, and he almost broke down when he felt her arms wrap around his smaller body and squeezed him almost as hard and clung to each other desperately.

"We don't have much time my sweet child, as I'm sure someone heard that pathetic boys scream and has gone to alert the others you were with." She whispered as if still afraid to speak too loudly and shatter the sweet quietness that had descended on them. Her melodic voice warming and comforting him.

"It was you that I've felt watching me for so long, wasn't it?" Rayden asked quietly, holding her tighter and not willing to let her go.

"Yes it was my dear child, I've been watching you grow up from afar, it has been unsafe for me to do much more and approach you or your father, as I don't want my family to come for either of you." She answered, tightening her hold briefly before pulling back slightly and held him in front of her so she could look down at him.

"I have so many questions for you but I don't know where to start." He admitted, getting lost in her enchanting green gaze.

She smiled down at him. "I have so much to tell you and so little time, but I know you father has told you much." She traced her finger slowly over his cheeks as if to memorise the feeling of his features along with memorising the vision of him so close to her, and imprinting it firmly in her mind.

"He has and he misses you so much, we both do, even if I don't remember you, but I do know you feel like apart of us." He whispered sadly, also taking in her own stunning features in with his own eyes, so as never to forget them.

"I miss you both so much." She murmured, and Rayden could feel her anguish. "But I can not return just yet, as much I want to, when there are so many uncertainties to consider. Though do not worry my sweet child, we will soon be together again, I promise you." His mother said with a sad smile.

"There's a Vampire here, as I'm sure you know, and his name is Braeden; he said that your family aren't trying to kidnap me anymore and don't want to interfere, he said they only want to help us now." Rayden said and couldn't hide the pleading from his voice.

"Yes I know about him being here, but I need to make sure first, I do know that I have been followed from members of my family for many years now, even to here, which is why I haven't come to speak to you earlier than now, at the moment I'm alone but that won't last long. Whether they are after me intending harm or not, i do not know, but I intend to to find out and soon my child. I do not want to be away from my husband and child any longer, I've already missed to much and so have you, I want to be a family once more." She breathed in a quiet but desperate rush. Rayden could tell she was trying to control herself and say as much as she could in the little time they had.

Rayden gently wiped away the tears on her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"They are coming, you best fix the boy up before they get here, I will see you again soon my handsome prince, I'm sorry for everything and please know that I love you very much and never wanted to leave you." She said, placing soft kisses on each of his cheeks.

"I know." He answered as they squeezed each other again before she fled into the darkness of the Forest once more.

Rayden watched where she disappeared for a brief longing moment before walking over to Longbottom and pointed his wand at the boy.

_"Obliviate!"_ He murmured quietly. "You did not hear or see anyone other than me, your on the ground because you slipped." He intoned quickly under his breath and replaced the memory of his mother with a memory of the boy slipping and hitting his head hard on the small rocks beneath him, screaming as he fell. Ending the spell he whispered, _"Enervate!"_ After quickly moving back to where he was when Longbottom fell.

Longbottom woke and blinked in confusion a few times before blushing, "Sorry, I slipped." He said, embarrassed as he got to his feet.

Rayden stared at him blankly, making the idiot boy shuffle his feet uncomfortably. "Well, with that scream, your likely to have attracted whatever is hunting in this Forest, bringing it's attention straight to us." He said coldly with a small sneer.

Longbottom blushed harder and was about to say something, when a rustle behind him stopped him, freezing the boy in place.

Rayden looked beyond the idiot as Longbottom slowly spun around to see what was there and saw him sigh in relief when Hagrid and the other Gryffindor's approached them.

Rayden raised an eyebrow when he noticed a Centaur with them.

"Are yeh boys alrigh', we 'eard a scream?" Hagrid quickly asked in concern.

"I slipped!" Longbottom muttered, barely loud enough for them to hear as his face went another shade of red.

"You sure Potter didn't do anything sneaky to you, he is a slimy snake after all?" Weasley asked suspiciously, shooting another glare at Rayden.

Rayden's sneer deepened at the Weasel, he didn't care what the red head said and his glares had no effect on him, he just didn't like the little shit.

"You alright then Neville?" Granger asked before anything more could be said, but also looking at Rayden suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine... sorry." Longbottom answered embarrassed as he walked over to the group, Rayden following slowly behind him.

"Not teh worry there lad," Hagrid said placing a comforting hand on Longbottom's shoulder, almost knocking him to the ground before removing it. "This is Firenze, he told us that there's bin Vampire's feeding in this Forest since the start of the school year, yeh had us worried that yeh ran into it, so we came as quickly as we could." He said troubled.

"V...Vampire?" Longbottom stuttered.

Rayden hated how the large oaf called his mother 'it' but kept quiet. Granted he didn't know who the Vampire was, but that didn't make Rayden feel any happier about it.

"Yeah, you sure you didn't see anything?" Weasley asked, shivering as he gazed around into the Forest surrounding them.

Rayden almost laughed at the fear he could smell coming from the supposedly brave boy.

"No we didn't see a V... Vampire." Longbottom squeaked.

"That's good!" Hagrid smiled.

Rayden didn't like how the Centaur stared at him, but met his burning gaze evenly, even daring to raise a mocking eyebrow.

It's not like he was lying about anything, as he hadn't said a word and there was a difference between with-holding information and lying, as far as he was concerned.

"Let's get goin' before we do end up havin' a meetin' with a Vampire." Hagrid frowned, then turned around to walk along side the Centaur back the way he came, knowing they would follow.

As they walked back to the castle Rayden's mind was elsewhere. When he reached his dorm he ignored the curious looks sent his way by the other three in the room and stepped behind his curtains then closed them and got changed for bed.

Once finished, he climbed under the covers and warded the curtains and the area surrounding his bed, said goodnight to his familiars and layed his head on his pillow, staring at the ceiling feeling a sense of loss and thinking of his mother. He wasn't sure if to let his father know, he didn't want to cause him more pain, but he knew he would wish to know if it was him and though it might actually help his father anyway to know she was alright, and close by.

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally finished** **this chapter, sorry it took me so long, but it's finally there for you to hopefully enjoy! Sorry about the Hagrid 'slang' but I couldn't be bothered with it to be honest, so I hope you don't mind it too much. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I hope it wont take me too long... anyway enough of my rambling, please read and review and take care!**

**********************


End file.
